Knights
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Kim PossibleDC Universe crossover A nightmarish trap changes the lives of both Kim and Ron. But when a stranger gives Ron an offer he can't refuse, he has no idea how it will effect all around him.
1. Forever Changed

34 Years ago … 

A young boy bounced out of the movie theater between his parents. It was obvious by their clothing that they were all well off individuals. The boy was a ball of energy, explaining to his parents his favorite scenes from Zorro, the movie all three of them had just seen.

"I know, Bruce, we just saw it," the boy's mother smiled lovingly down at her raven-haired son.

"If you're a good boy," the boy's father said, ruffling his son's hair, "We might come back later this week and see it again."

"Thomas!" the boy's mother scolded, "Don't spoil the boy more than you already have!"

"What, Martha? I happened to enjoy the movie as well," the boy's father smiled mischievously.

"You're both incorrigible," Martha rolled her eyes, and Bruce and Thomas laughed.

A man bumped right into Thomas, sending him stepping backwards, "Hey, could you help me?" the rough-looking man with a sinister smiled said to the family. "I was just hungry, Mac. Could you give me some money, just enough for some food?"

"Thomas …" Martha said warily, holding Bruce close.

"Don't worry, Martha, no harm in helping a fellow Gothamite out," Thomas said, pulling out his billfold.

"Yup no harm at all," the man said, pulling the billfold from Thomas' hand then tearing Martha's pearl necklace off her.

"Now see here!" Thomas called, reaching for the man.

What happened next would forever repeat in young Bruce's mind.

BANG

BANG

Bruce's blue eyes widened in terror as his parents fell down to the ground on either side of him, neither of them breathing or showing any signs of life as a puddle of red fluid began to gather around them. He glanced up at the man's wide toothy grin, "Tell me, Kid," he asked Bruce, "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

The man cocked his pistol and placed it at the frozen in fear child's forehead, but quickly looked back at the sound of sirens, "See ya around, Kid," the man laughed before disappearing into the shadows.

Bruce looked down at his parents, "mom … dad …" He whimpered, shaking his mother and father, but they didn't stir. Realization struck him, and he dropped to his knees. He wanted to make that man pay. He wanted to hurt him. Stop him from doing this again, to stop this from ever happening again. Bruce Wayne would have his revenge …

KNIGHTS 

Chapter 1: Forever Changed

Present Day, Middleton, California 

"SHEGO!" The blue-skinned mad scientist, Dr. Drakken, barked, "Don't just let her hit you! Stop her!" He barked from the wall of his current lair.

"Hey! If you think you can do better, I'd be more than happy to let you jump right in!" Shego, his pale, green-skinned partner and lackey, yelled back as she dodged a kick.

"What's the matter, Shego?" Kim Possible, the redheaded teen hero asked, quirking an eyebrow at her long-time arch foe, "You're not getting slow in your old age, are you?"

Shego growled angrily before diving at Kim.

Kim ducked, and Shego flew over her. She glanced back at Kim as she landed and suddenly felt something hard hit her in the back of the head.

"Never underestimate sidekicks," Ron Stoppable smirked down at the laid out Shego. He then brought his hand up and ran it through his blonde hair, "Yup, we bad, huh KP?"

Drakken ran up and grabbed Shego, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" He hissed before running with his proverbal tail between his legs.

"Is it just me, or are they getting to be less and less trouble," Kim said, dusting her hands together.

"Either that, or we're getting really, really good," Ron said, patting Kim on the shoulder.

"You're probably right, Ron," Kim nodded, smiling at her best friend, "Nothing can stand up to Team Possible." She said with a wink.

Ron smiled and then gasped, "Kim, you're late!"

"Josh! I was supposed to meet him at the movies!" Kim all but screamed.

"You better move it; meet you two at Bueno Nacho afterwards?" Ron asked, pushing Kim toward the door.

"Have we ever missed it?" Kim winked before running out the door.

"See ya, Kim," Ron waved before walking back toward his home.

----

"Kim Possible, always Kim Possible," Drakken complained, marching back and forth in his and Shego's backup hideout. "No matter what I do, she's always one step ahead!"

"Would you stop talking so loud …" Shego groaned, holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Having troubles, Drewby?" a light-hearted voice chimed from the shadows that caused Drakken to freeze in fright.

"Jack, heh, how you doing, big brother?" Drakken greeted nervously, looking around for any signs of how he entered.

"Oh, can't complain, can't complain," He stated in a calm, almost demonic voice, "Least I can't say I've been having my butt cheeks blistered by a cheerleader and a nerd."

"Jack?" Shego asked, cocking an eyebrow at her boss. "Dr. D, you never told me you had a brother."

"Oh, I came before your time, green jeans," 'Jack' stated, "I've set up shop on the east coast these days."

"Yeah, having your butt cheeks blistered by a grown man in a Halloween costume!" Drakken shot defiantly.

"Batsy is no ordinary mortal, little bro," the voice said threateningly. "But I'd rather be taken down time and again by a living urban legend than by a couple of teenagers and a hamster."

"That's naked mole rat," Shego chimed.

"Whatever," Jack groaned, "The point is, I saw you could use some help, so I thought I'd come over and help my baby bro out a little." The man chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, showing snow-white, bleached skin, bright green hair, and a really broad toothy grin. He was wearing a purple and yellow suit and a stringy tie, with a yellow flower over his front pocket. "We might even get a good laugh!"

Shego got a glimpse of the stranger. "YOU!" she half screamed, stumbling out of the chair before crawling backwards toward Drakken in fear.

"Your brother is … your brother is … your brother is …" Shego stuttered, repeating that phrase over and over.

"Yes, Shego," Drakken rolled his eyes, "He's a real Joker, huh?"

----

"You're crazy, nacho brain!" Josh hissed, raising an arm to emphasize his statement.

"I've been called worse, jock boy," Ron replied just as angrily, pounding his fist on the table from across the booth at the Bueno Nacho. "I'm right about this, though, AND you KNOW IT!"

"No, Mick Foley walking out was scripted," Josh restated his theory, "It was all a show to publicize the next Pay-Per-View!"

"Would you two hold it down? I'm trying to call my parents," Kim scolded her best friend and boyfriend, who both bluntly ignored her.

"I'm telling you, he got mad because Stone Cold got his job back and they gave him the boot," Ron continued, "Nothing to do with any scripting except for the return of the great Texas Rattlesnake!"

"Wrong!"

"Right!"

"Wrong!"

"Right!"

Wrong!"

"Wrong!"

"Right!" Ron chimed then realization hit him, "Oh damn you …" he growled as Josh sat back triumphantly.

"I'm getting worried …" Kim stated as she put down her Kimmunicator.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron smiled, "I'm sure Foley will come back."

"No, he won't," Josh corrected.

"I'm not worried about that," Kim rolled her eyes, "My parents aren't answering the phone. They told me to call as soon as we met up with you, Ron."

"I'm sure they're fine, KP," Ron smiled.

"I guess …" Kim said, sounding unconvinced.

Before Ron and Josh could go about reassuring her, her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, looking at the youth on the monitor.

"Found Drakken and Shego's hideout!" Wade smiled, "Sorry to interrupt your date."

"No big, Wade, where are they hiding?" Kim asked, nodding toward Ron.

"A warehouse down by the port," Wade said, "Here's the address. Be careful, Kim!" Wade said as the screen blinked out.

"We're on, Ron," Kim said looking up at the boys. "Sorry to have to cut and run, Josh," she said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"As you say, Kim, no big," Josh nodded, "I knew what I was getting into when I started dating a hero." He then looked to their mutual friend, "Take care of our girl, Ronnie."

Ron nodded and the duo ran out of the Bueno Nacho.

---

"This the place, KP?" Ron asked, easing into the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"According to Wade it is," She said, turning on her flashlight as they walked through the maze-like set of up crates and boxes.

The pair walked out of the maze and into a large, dark central area of the warehouse. Suddenly, a blinding spotlight came down on them followed shortly by the rest of the lights in the warehouse.

"Trap!" Kim gasped, as she and Ron took fighting stances.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages, Mole Rats clothed and unclothed! Do you know what time it is? It's time for everyone's favorite game show! Judge! Jury! And Executioner!" The Joker announced overly dramatic as he stepped out on a massive stage in the center of the warehouse beside two covered tanks on his left and right.

"I am your host, The Joker, and this is my lovely assistant," The Joker said, making a hand gesture toward a woman to the side in a skintight black and red jester suit and her face marked with white and black clown make up, "The lovely Ms. Harley Quinn!"

"Who … what do you want?" Kim asked, forcing down the nervousness. 'This was just another wacko criminal,' she thought, 'Ron and I can handle this …'

"I just want to have a few laughs, my dear Kimberly Anne!" The Joker chuckled, "Now, without further ado, let's get on with the show! The rules are quite simple really, Kimmie-cub. You and your little idiot sidekick will play the roles of Judge and Jury while I, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, will be playing the role of Executioner!"

"What?" Kim gulped, her insides clenching in fear.

"What the heck are you talking about, Clown boy?" Ron said, stepping before Kim protectively.

"Ain't this sweet, the sidekick trying to protect the frightened heroine!" Joker squealed, and then grew serious again, "Let me make it clearer: we have two couples behind curtains #1 and #2 respectively. One lucky couple will get the chance of a lifetime! The chance to have had an encounter with The Joker and lived to tell about it, while the other will be getting a one-way ticket to that lovely resort called The Afterlife!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back at the Joker, both working hard at figuring a game plan, when the situation got worse.

"Harley, introduce our contestants!" Joker chimed, and Harley Quinn pranced over to Curtain #1 and pulled it. The two faces Kim saw made her heart shatter and her lungs fill with panic.

"Behind this curtain are the brilliant rocket scientist and loving father, Dr. James T. Possible, and his lovely wife, esteemed brain surgeon, and working mom, Dr. Andrea Possible!"

"Oh no …" Kim gripped Ron's arm mostly to keep her steady as the insane woman slinked over to the second curtain.

"Behind this curtain is the jack of all trades and respectable father, Donald Stoppable, and his lovely, banker wife and loving mother, Barbara Jo Stoppable!"

"Let them go!" Ron growled, locking eyes with his terrified parents.

"Oh, I will, Ronnie, I will, but only one couple," Joker laughed, "One of you is leaving an orphan, but which will it be? Kim or Ron?"

"KP, now would be the time for one of your grand, heroic plans …" Ron said, glancing back at his redheaded best friend, but his heart dropped at the sight he saw. Kim's face was pale and contorted in panic while her head shook back and forth in denial. Her breath came in short hicks as she began to hyperventilate.

Ron's mind raced. Maybe, just maybe he could pull it off. 'Let's see, I can make it on my own if need be, won't like it, but still … then there's Kim, Jim, and Tim, there's more at stake there …' Ron glanced up at the still horrified Kim. "It's going to be ok, Kim, don't worry."

Ron dashed forward past the clown and shoved Harley Quinn out of the way throwing open the hatch on Mr. and Mrs. Possible's tank, locking down his own parents' tank and activating gas pumps in with them in the process.

"MOM! DAD!" Ron called, trying to pull open the hatch to his parents' tank, his adrenaline going higher from hearing their screams mixed with strange laughter.

"Death by Smilex!" Joker laughed, "Best way to go is... with a smile!"

"You … you bastard …" Ron growled when the clouded tank grew silent.

"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say," Joker grinned, "I mean, I think I did them a favor! They could have died in a car wreck, or a plane crash, or one of your other little friends could have got them and disfigured them horribly, but I, out of my great mercy and sense of humanism, am going to make you remember them with a nice, big, happy smile!"

Joker then turned to Kim, who was with her parents and the trembling with rage Ron. "You know how I said the rest of you were leaving here alive?" he asked, pulling a pistol from his jacket, "I lied."

The madman pointed the gun directly at Kim and squeezed the trigger. Just before the gun went off, Ron leapt in between the gun and his best friend. He was surprised that despite the sound of the gun going off, he felt no pain. He opened one of his eyes and was stunned to see a flag with the word 'BANG' on it sticking out of the gun. Joker laughed insanely, pointing his finger at the four, "OH IF YOU COULD SEE YOUR FACES!"

"You're … what's wrong with you?" Kim growled, getting ready to pounce, but the sound of shattering glass above them stopped her attack.

Joker looked down at the floor and saw the large, bat-shaped shadow growing around him, "Oh pooh."

The pale skinned freak was knocked to the ground by a towering man, well over six foot, wearing gray and black tights, a long batwing-like cloak, and a pointy eared cowl covering the upper part of his face.

"Batman! Nice of you to join the fun!" Joker laughed, rolling over to look up at the Dark Knight, "Get em, Harley!"

"Right, Mr. J!" the clown girl chimed and ran toward the intimidating Detective. Harley dove to tackle the man, but only made contact with the Batman's gloved fist right across the bridge of her nose.

The girl stumbled backwards, but quickly steadied herself before she was hit with a roundhouse kick, sending her flying through the air and hitting the ground near the Possibles and lone Stoppable with a sickening thud.

While Batman was laying to waste Joker's partner, the self-proclaimed Clown Prince of Crime was sneaking out the exit. "See ya around, Batsy!" Joker called, before running out.

The Bat let his cloak drape over his arms and started to stalk behind him, when Ron called behind him, "Help, please help my parents!"

The Batman turned toward the teenager, and the angry, pained look in Ron's eyes caused him to involuntarily step back. His face showing no emotions whatsoever, he stepped toward the gas-filled tank, "Stay back." his growling voice ordered before he threw a batarang into the glass. He then pressed a button on his belt causing the blinking bat-shaped boomerang to explode. "Wait for the gas to clear."

Ron and Kim waited 'til the gas was safely out of the vent.

"Bruce, could they have …" Mrs. Possible said quietly, approaching the Dark Knight.

"No." The Batman stated icily just before Ron's cries echoed through the room.

"Oh no …" Mrs. Possible gasped before Kim called for them. Mrs. Possible turned to her husband, "I'll see what I can do. You and … Batman … Batman?" she asked, looking around finding herself only with her husband, "Damn that man …"

She then turned sharply to Mr. Possible, "Don't just stand there! Call the police!" She called before running into the tank.

The sight inside the tank broke her heart. Ron sat on the floor between his two smiling, yet no longer breathing parents, with Kim holding him tightly.The blonde boy Mrs. Possible had thought of as her own was sobbing into her daughter's chest. Ronald's parents had the biggest, most ghastly looking smiles on their frozen faces.Their teethhad been turneda smoker's shade of yellow,while their eyes held a final, bloodshot andfearful expression.There was nothing she could do for his parents, but maybe, she could do something for him …

---

A few days after the Stoppables' funeral, Mrs. Possible and her husband quietly eased downstairs and found, with little surprise, their daughter and their choice-potential-son-in-law tangled together, asleepon the couch.

"Ronald, Kimmie Cub," Mr. Possible sounded, causing them both to jump and tumble together onto the floor.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The both cried in unison.

"Ahuh, Ahuh!" Rufus chimed from the coffee table.

"Ronald,James and I have been talking about this since … it happened, and …" Mrs. Possible started nervously.

"And we've decided, if you're ok with it, we'd liketo adopt you," Mr. Possible breathed, taking his wife's hand in his own worriedly.

"You mean … you … me... live here... permanently?" Ron blinked, hope growing in his eyes.

"That usually comes with being adopted, Ron," Kim chuckled.

"So, are you ok with that?" Mrs. Possible asked hopefully.

"Ok with it? When can we get it done?" Ron cheered, grabbing Mr. and Mrs. Possible in a fierce hug. "You've always been like my second parents anyway."

"In that case, let's all go to the court house now, and get it done," Mr. Possible smiled, and the group quickly migrated to the family car.

---

"WHAT?" They all cried in unison at the clerk.

"I'm sorry, but you can't adopt Mr. Stoppable," the Courthouse clerk repeated.

"Why can't they adopt me?" Ron asked with a mix of heartbrokenness and anger in his voice.

"Because you've already been adopted," the Clerk nodded, pulling out a folder and handing it to the teen. "filed two hours ago."

"Who?" Mrs. Possible growled.

"Me."

The Possible clan all turned to see a tall man with dark, neatly combed hair, and deep blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive three-piece suit, "It's been some time, Andrea. I hope your doing all right. A reallybeautiful family you have here." The man then turned to Mr. Possible, "You must be James, let me introduce myself. The name's Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

He then turned to the twins, "Twin boys. Bless you, Andy. Heaven knows what Alfred would have done if there was two of me." he then turned to the angry Kim. "And the lovely, legendary Kim Possible, word is you can do anything. Keep up the goodwork and you'll be to Middleton what The Batman is to Gotham."

Bruce then turned to Ron, "Now, Ron, I wonder if I could talk to you privately?"

Ron blinked, but nodded dumbly and let Bruce lead him away.

"You can't let this happen, Dad, Mom," Kim said worriedly, watching Ron walk into an empty room.

"Nothing we can do, Kimmie …"

---

"Why?" Ron asked, looking at Bruce's back, "I've never met you before in my life!"

"Yes, you have," Bruce said in a deeper voice, "We meet a few nights ago. The night your parents were murdered by the Joker."

"I … you're … you're … Him?" Ron blanched as Bruce turned, and stared in shock at Bruce's much colder looking eyes.

"You feel it, don't you," Bruce asked, his gaze never wavering, "The hunger. You want Joker to pay. You want topay him backthe same pain he caused you. Don't you?"

"I …"

"Yes or no, Ronald."

"… Yes." Ron said, glancing away from the man.

"What do you feel?" Bruce pressed.

"Fear, I'm afraid he'll come back and hurt KP or her family or someone else I care about. And also hate, I feel a lot of hate…and pain…"

"Good, that's expected," Bruce nodded, "You can harness that pain, that hate, that fear, you can use it to make you stronger. I can teach you to. If you'll let me."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"The Possibles love you, couldn't love you more if you were of their own flesh, but they can't help you with this," Bruce continued, "The hatred will fester, it will continue unchecked until you push them away. Make them hate you, you'll make anyone who could care for you loathe you. I know. First hand."

"I've been where you are, Ron," Bruce pressed onward, "When I was even younger then you, a monster took my parents from me. Killed them before my very eyes. I let the hatred go too long, and lost everything before I even had it. You can master it before it consumes you, Ron. I can teach you what you need to know. I can teach you to use your hatred and anger and not let it use you."

Bruce's cold expression quickly melted back to the carefree man he met in the hall way, "So what do you say? Want to give it a shot?"

"But …" Ron started.

"Give it a shot," Bruce offered again, "If you don't like it after a few months, I'll hand your custody over to the Possibles, no questions asked."

"Let's do it."

---

Later that evening, The Possibles, Josh, and Monique stood with Ron before Bruce's private jet.

"You're welcome to come and visit anytime, Ron," Mrs. Possible said, tears already running down her cheek.

"I know Mrs. P, Mr. P," Ron said, hugging them both, "Thanks for at least trying to be adopt me. But official or not, I like thinking I'm a part of your family anyway."

"You know you are, Son," Mr. Possible cried, clamping Ron in a death grip.

Ron finally pried the man off him and turned to Monique, "Keep Bueno Nacho in business for me, Mon," Ron smiled, giving the girl a hug.

"I'll send you some Nacos if Gotham doesn't have any Bueno Nachos," Monique smiled, brushing a tear from her eye.

Ron was then surprised by Josh giving him a quick hug, but pulled back. Josh then whispered where only he and Ron could hear, "I know, Ron. But you can't blame me for enjoying it till you both figure it out. Until then, I'll keep our girl safe, ok?"

"Umm … care to explain that?" Ron blinked, pulling the sobbing Rufus from his pocket, "For the little guy?"

Josh laughed and glanced at Kim who was avoiding looking at her best friend; her shoulders were trembling with silent sobs. "You'll figure it out sooner or later, Ron."

Two identical sobbing boys then tackled Ron to the ground, "Don't go, Ron!" They cried in unison.

"Hey, you guys, I'm not gonna be gone forever," Ron said hugging the boys, "I'll be back, right?"

"You better," they again said in unison, helping the teen to his feet.

'You can do this …' Ron thought to himself as he turned to the last remaining person.

"Guess this is it, huh, KP?" Ron said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, guess so …" Kim said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Kim, look at me," Ron said, feeling his own tears forming when he locked with Kim's teary eyes. "I wasn't lying to the boys. I'm coming back. We're partners, right? Might have to become more part-time, but I'll never abandon you like that."

"Ron!" Kim cried, diving into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, hey, no tears, I'm gonna be rich now," Ron said trying to lighten the mood, "I'll buy you lots of shiny stuff."

"I don't want shiny stuff," Kim sobbed into his chest, "You can keep it all if my best friend won't leave me … ever …"

"Listen, KP, I'm not leaving you, got that?" Ron said sternly, pushing her back, but not out of their embrace. He quickly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok? This is for the best. Trust me on that."

"I still don't want you to go …"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, making her look at him by cupping both her cheeks in his hands.

"With my life." She answered without a beat.

"Then stop being sad. I'm never saying goodbye to you because I'm coming back," Ron said before hugging her again fiercely.

"You better…"

"Master Ronald," an older English man said stepping out of the jet, "It's time, sir."

"Dude … I'm a sir …" Ron grinned, before coming back to reality. He glanced around at the sad faces of his friends and unofficial family, "Well, I'm gone, take it easy and be careful out there, KP, give Shego a good knock in the head for me next time you run into her."

"Will do, Ron," Kim smiled sadly, "Call when you get to your … n-new home …"

Ron smiled sadly at his best friend and gave a small wave before climbing up the steps and entered the private jet.

Ron glanced out the window of the jet and saw Kim on the ground sobbing into Josh's arms. He felt a pang of jealousy at the scene but also a more than a bit of guilt at causing his best friend pain. His muses were short-lived as he jumped from the sharp electric shock that coursed through him.

"OUCH!" He cried, glaring at Bruce who was holdingan electronic device, "What ya do that for?"

"Short circuiting the tracking chip you have inside you," Bruce explained, "I suggest you rest up."he said, as the plane started to take off. "When we get to Gotham, rest will not come easily."

"Ok …" Ron said, glancing around before a package landed in his lap.

"What's this?" Ron asked glancing at Bruce.

"I want you to try it on," Bruce smiled strangely, "Alfred made it just in your size."

Ron blinked in confusion before starting to unwrap the package. Ron pulled out a strange costume, and held up a red armored tunic with a sharp 'R' symbol on the corner of the chest area.

"You mean … you want me to be …" Ron gasped.

"When you're ready, and if you wish," Bruce nodded, "Yes."

To Be Continued …

Disclaimer: Batman and all characters related are owned by DC Comics, and Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are owned by Disney.


	2. Learning To Fly

Chapter 2: Learning To Fly

"Wow …"

That was all Ron could say as the limo pulled up the front of the intimidating, stately Wayne Manor.

"I do hope Master Timothy hasn't destroyed the home," Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he opened the door of the limo for Ron and Bruce to exit the car.

"We … live here?" Ron gasped, looking up at the towering mansion.

"Last I checked, Master Ronald," Alfred smiled lightly at the youth, before turning to Bruce, "I shall get Master Ronald's things and take them to his bedroom, Sir," Alfred said, moving toward the trunk of the limo.

"Well, let's get you inside," Bruce said, walking toward the entrance of the Manor.

Bruce and Ron walked into the Manor, and the younger of the two was overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the house.

Bruce smirked at the boy flinching at the suits of armor that lined the main hall. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just me and KP had some bad experiences with idiots dressed in those before, wasn't fun," Ron shrugged.

"I've already told the others that you're coming, and when they found out who you were, they seemed anxious to meet you," Bruce explained as they continued on in the dark, somewhat creepy manor. "Your and your friend's popularity is more widespread than you know."

Ron blushed slightly, "I was just the decoy. She's the hero."

"Such is the mark of a hero," Bruce stated matter-of-factly.

They finally reached the end of the hall and stood before large double doors, "This is the living room," Bruce said as he opened the door, and the two walked into the large circular room. The center was lowered, making couches with two sets of steps on either side of the indention, with a very large television in the center. What caught Ron's eye was a young man and woman on one of the couches. The boy had dark hair and appeared as though he was around Ron's height. He was laying down with the blond-headed, quite pretty girl laying on top of him, both kissing each other feverously.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I see you've been keeping a good eye on the house, Tim."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle as the two sprang apart, trying to fix their wrinkled clothes and what they'd unbuttoned. "Bruce!" Tim gasped, his lips a bright pink to match the girl's.

"Don't let him give you any grief, Master Timothy. I have caught HIM in much worse predicaments when he was your age, believe me," Alfred said, walking into the room carrying Ron's suitcases, then proceeding out another door before Bruce could react.

Tim rubbed the lipstick from his lips before approaching Bruce and Ron with the girl quietly behind him. "So, you're my replacement, Ron Stoppable?" Tim asked, stretching out his hand, "The name's Tim Drake." He then made a hand motion to the girl, "This is my fiancé, Greta Hayes."

Bruce's eyebrows went skyward. "Come again?" he asked in pure surprise.

"I asked her to marry me, Bruce," Tim stated, sticking his chest out at being able to pull one on the man who knew all.

"When?" Bruce asked in an icy tone.

"Well, I proposed two hours ago, which you should know, any earlier you'd have found out about it," Tim grinned, "As for the date of the wedding, we figure sometime next summer."

Bruce nodded, "I'll deposit what you need in your account. But you do know Jack probably won't like this."

"So?" Tim shrugged, showing no lost love for his father.

"Congratulations," Ron finally chimed in.

"We'll talk more about that later," Greta broke in, "Ron, I've heard from Tim about what happened. I'm so sorry. Everyone here can sympathize though. The whole 'clan' has lost a family member or two, so we know what the hurt feels like. Bruce helped Tim through the loss of his mother; I'm sure he'll help you too."

Ron looked confused but nodded anyway.

"So, Ron," Tim said, changing from the touchy subjects of lost family members, "Is Kim Possible as hot as they say?" the former Boy Wonder asked, not noticing Greta's scowl.

Ron turned a shade red when another voice broke the conversation again, "New Robin here?" a girl looking somewhat-Chinese in origin and seemed to be around Ron's age stormed into the living room. Her short, dark hair bounced with her steps as she finally laid eyes on Ron, "New Robin!"

"Ron, this is Cassandra Cain, also known as Batgirl. Cassie, this is Ron Stoppable." Bruce introduced as the girl beamed at the new arrival.

"Nice meet you, New Robin," Cassandra grinned, grabbing Ron's hand and shaking vigorously.

"Is Dick here?" Bruce asked coldly.

"Nightwing in cave," Cassandra nodded.

"Ok," Bruce nodded, "Ron, you go get settled in and rest a bit, the rest of you come with me. You have five hours to rest up, then your training begins. Be prepared."

Ron nodded as the group walked out, Cassandra and Greta giving a somewhat sympathetic nod before they followed Bruce and Tim.

"Rufus?" Ron asked as the small rodent popped out of his pocket, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

---

"Why?"

"Wha?" Ron asked, blinking awake, finding himself in the unfamiliar room Alfred had taken him to.

"Why, Ronnie?"

"Who's there?" Ron asked sitting up in bed.

He glanced to see the pale smiling faces of his parents. "Why did you let us die? Why did you save her parents instead of us? Were the Possibles more important to you than your own family?"

"Mom … Dad … I wanted to save you both … I wanted …"

"No, you wanted to protect the girl who'll never be yours, a futile little dream," his parents spat in unison, " Friendship over family, how could you?"

"How could you?"

"How could you?"

"How could you?"

"I'M SORRY!" Ron cried out, sitting up in bed. He clutched his chest while trying to steady his breathing.

"Good, you're awake," Bruce said from the doorway, making the boy jump. He then turned his back, "Put on something light, it's time to work."

---

"So, you have a gym or a costume closet or something?" Ron asked as he followed Bruce through the Manor.

"Something like that," Bruce said as they approached a large grandfather clock.

Bruce opened the face of the clock and tripped a switch causing the clock to slide to the left, revealing a hidden stairway.

"Whoa …" Ron blanched, "Sweet!"

Bruce didn't reply, but began walking down the stairs. Ron shook his head quickly and followed shortly.

It took them several minutes to make it down the stairs, and Ron was in awe at what he saw. "This is _so _much cooler than the Ferret Hole!" Ron grinned, looking around his surroundings. The Cave was massive. Several stone or metal platforms stood over an incredibly deep cavern. On one platform was a gigantic penny, a mechanical dinosaur, and various cases of souvenirs of previous adventures. On another was a massive computer system that would make Wade drool. Beside it was a long line of cases with various costumes in each. There was further down a platform with safety guards around it and training equipment and a fighting ring on it. Then there was a larger platform right next to a dark tunnel, on this rested the awe-inspiring, sleek, yet tank-like Batmobile. "Booyah … 'bout all you can say about it …" Ron said in amazement.

"Come on," Bruce said, walking along the catwalk toward the costume cases, where Tim, Greta, Alfred, Cassandra and two others were waiting.

"As you know, you'll not be the first Robin, Ron," Bruce said, stepping before a case with the original Robin costume displayed. "The first was Dick Grayson," he said, nodding toward the taller man in his late twenties with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were hidden behind a domino mask, and he was in black body suit with a large blue bird symbol on his chest and shoulders. "He gave up the mantel to become Nightwing. Then came Jason Todd. After him, Tim Drake, who you met, became the third Robin. He quit for a short time, two years ago because of his father, but came back shortly after realizing the error in his own and his father's logic. He finally gave it up for good six months ago to pursue college among … other things." Bruce said, eyeing Tim and Greta.

"This isn't a game, Ron," Bruce continued, "I have been watching you for sometime. You've shown much potential. I'll expect you to take this even more serious as your partnership with Kimberly. Can you do this?"

"Yes sir," Ron nodded.

"There are rules you must follow," Bruce stated, "Rule number 1: Follow the rules without question. Rule number 2: I make the rules."

Ron nodded without hesitation.

"Good," Bruce growled, "We will begin training now; you will train every day. you will stop only to eat and occasional restroom relief, and also three hours sleep, four and a half on weekends, until I deem you ready. Is that acceptable or do you want out?"

"Let's do it." Ron said.

"Your training will consist of mind exercises administered by myself and Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle." Bruce said, nodding toward a young woman around Dick's age sitting in a motorchair. "You will be giving aerobic techniques and weight training exercises by Nightwing and Tim, then Tim, Cassandra and I will expand on what you have learned of Tai Shing Pek Kwar from your time in Japan as well as transfer the style of fighting you learned with the Lotus Blade over to a non-lethal bo staff. Is that satisfactory?"

"How did you know about what happened in Japan?" Ron's eyes widened.

"I make it my business to know these things," Bruce answered, "And if there are anymore questions, ask them now."

"No, I think I pretty much got the idea."

"Then let us begin."

---

_You can laugh, you can feel fire_

_You can dance with a little twist_

---

"Ok, Ron, I want you to open this file," Barbara said as they sat before the Batcomputer.

Ron nodded, moved the mouse, and clicked on the file, but a window opened that said 'enter password'.

"What's the password?" Ron asked, glancing at the woman.

"That's the problem you're to solve."

---

_Tell your pretty red head babe_

_You forget that I exist_

---

"Ok, what's your max, Ron?" Tim asked as Ron laid back on the weight bench.

"Um … in PE, I maxed out at around 85 pounds …" Ron blushed.

"Oh boy …" Tim and Nightwing sighed in unison.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Rufus mimicked slapping his forehead dramatically.

---

_Can you see yourself in my bed at night?_

---

"Ok, follow my lead," Nightwing said as he did a simple aerobic handstand, walked across the large bar, and then flipped off slowly.

"Ok, I can do this!" Ron said and tried to follow his example, but instead rolled over and hit the mat with a thud.

"This is going to be fun," Tim said, looking down on the boy struggling to get up.

"Hnk, ha, loads," Rufus chimed in.

---

_Would leave me at the side of the road?_

---

"Ok, Let's try some simple twirling first," Tim said, glancing at Bruce, who was observing the two bo-armed young men.

Tim twirled his staff around his body gracefully, making the staff sing in the air.

"Ok, now you try, Ron," Tim smiled.

---

_Would you walk right up to me?_

_Would you talk to me?_

---

"Cool, dirt simple," Ron smiled, gripping his staff and beginning slowly to mimic Tim's movements.

Ron was doing perfect until a slip of the wrist caused his staff to twist wrong and go up between his own legs. Bruce and Tim both winced.

"Oh... God …" Ron groaned before he collapsed to the mat face first.

---

_I'm already asking_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm already begging_

_Begging you please_

---

"Look at the file you want to get into, as well as the computer, its location, think about possible passwords," Barbara instructed, "Also think about possible combinations. Take your time and relax, you can get it."

"I'll try …" Ron said, staring at the blinking line.

"Ron get it right," Cassandra said, walking up after taking a shower in the Cave's shower stalls, dressed in only a bath towel, "Ron get kiss."

"Um …um … um …" Ron turned beet red, "heck yeah!" he said turning back to the screen.

---

_Can you teach me how to fly? (C'mon)_

_See I'm scared to die (C'mon)_

_And we've only just begun to learn to crawl_

---

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked, looking up at the two former Robins.

"Absolutely," Tim nodded.

"It's just double your old max, and if you can't do it, we'll pull it off, but if you do it, we'll sneak you an extra break." Nightwing added.

"Let's do it." Ron said determinedly. But as soon as Dick and Tim let go of the barbell, it came crashing down to the boy's chest and he began screaming like a girl.

"That went well."

---

_Can you teach me how to fight? (C'mon)_

_Would you keep me up all night? (C'mon)_

_Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?_

---

"Ok, let's see, Bruce's computer, wouldn't be something complex, everything else in this place is, so it would be expected to be complex…" Ron mused, not noticing Barbara's, Greta's, and Cassandra's smiles. He then glanced over and saw a movie poster, "Why not?" He said before typing in 'Z-O-R-R-O-enter'.

Ron smiled as the screen said 'access granted'. "BOOYAH!" He shouted, "Now what was that about a kiss, babe?" Ron wiggled an eyebrow, before closing his eyes and leaning his cheek toward Batgirl.

Cassandra chuckled and picked up Rufus and held the naked mole rat to Ron's face, "Here comes."

Ron felt cool lips pressed to his, and after a moment, opened his eyes to see not the Asian beauty but a Mexican rodent.

"RUFUS!" Ron shouted and began to spit and rub his lips, causing the girls to erupt in laughter.

---

_I can feel it like the spiders' sting_

_Like a memory in my mouth_

---

"Ok, cartwheel across the bar, Ron," Nightwing instructed, and Ron took a deep breath. He almost made it last time. And he got up early on the weekend for extra practice. 'I AM going to do this," Ron said, running toward the bar and leaping to it.

---

_I feel like the morning's fell_

_Like the bottom's fallen out_

---

"One, Two, Three," Ron said at every touch his hands made to the bar, "And dismount!" He said before landing on the other side of the bar.

"Nine point nine five, Ron!" Tim said as he and Nightwing gave him a thumbs-up.

---

_I can see what's up there above it all_

_And down in the valley below_

---

"Ninety-five," Tim said, watching Ron struggle to push up the heavy barbell. "Ninety-six, Ninety-seven … just three more, c'mon!"

Ron grunted as he pushed onward. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine … ONE HUNDRED!" Tim cheered as Ron breathed a sigh of relief while Tim and Nightwing moved the bar to its holders. "One hundred ninety five pounds one hundred times, way to go!"

"Way to go! Way to go!" Rufus parroted from Tim's shoulder.

---

_I can walk right up to you_

_I can talk to you_

---

"Deflect Tim's attacks," Bruce ordered as Tim moved in with his staff. The staves sang in the air and clacked as they collided with each other. Bruce nodded as Ron blocked every attack.

"Now take him down, Ron," Bruce instructed.

---

_I'm already asking_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm already begging_

_Begging you please_

---

Ron nodded and went on the offensive with a barrage of strikes before finally knocking the surprised Tim's staff from his hand and spinning his own around behind his opponent, striking him in the back of the knees and knocking his legs out from under him.

"Perfect." Bruce nodded, smirking at the bewildered Tim. "Do it again."

---

_Can you teach me how to fly? (C'mon)_

_See I'm scared to die (C'mon)_

_And we've only just begun to learn to crawl_

---

Ron stood in the middle of the ring as Nightwing, Batgirl, and Tim circled around him.

Nightwing attacked first, but Ron sidestepped his tackle and slapped his back, sending him off balance. The trainee then spun around, kicking at Batgirl, who crossed her arms to block the kick. The impact still sent her back against the ropes. And a quick backhand sent the third Robin on the defensive as well.

---

_Can you teach me how to fight? (C'mon)_

_Would you keep me up all night? (C'mon)_

_Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?_

---

"Good, Ron," a hoarse voice spoke behind the boy, who blinked in surprised when his three opponents seemed to be backing off.

Ron turned to see The Batman glaring at him emotionlessly.

A few months ago, when the training began, he would have been intimidated beyond rational thought, but, while he still felt the intimidating presence, after what he'd already been though, he really didn't give a damn anymore.

"Bring it on, pointy ears," Ron smiled, taking a Monkey Kung-Fu fighting stance.

The master and the student jumped at each other, trading punches and kicks that hit nothing but air. The rest of the Bat-clan gathered around the ring, watching the sparing session in amazement. It looked more like a graceful dance than a bare-bones fight.

While it was obvious The Bat was holding back, it was also obvious there wasn't a lot being restrained.

---

_Can you teach me how to fly? (C'mon)_

_See I'm scared to die (C'mon)_

_And we've only just begun to learn to crawl_

---

The Dark Knight's eyes widened as one of Ron's feet brushed his nose just barely, and quickly blocked a backhanded punch.

The Batman leapt toward his student with every intention of taking him down, but was given one of the few moments that he felt surprise.

---

_Can you teach me how to fight? (C'mon)_

_Would you keep me up all night? (C'mon)_

_Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?_

---

The observers' jaws all dropped in unison as Batman's head twisted to the left from the force of Ron's heel colliding with his cheek, causing blood and spit to soar across the ring before the Bat hit the ground.

"Holy shit, Batman!" Nightwing gasped as the Batman crouched in the mat breathing heavily and holding his already bruising cheek.

"Um … I'm sorry …" Ron gulped, looking down on his new mentor. "Please don't hurt me."

---

_Fall for you._

---

"Tim!" Batman barked, standing up and letting his cloak wrap around himself.

"Yes sir," Tim said, still in awe of what just happened.

"Get his suit," Batman said, narrowing his eyes on Ron, "He's ready."

----

Ron Stoppable stood in the shadowy changing room of the darkened cave deep below his new home. Holding the suit full of memories before him, memories of heroes: a three-generation-old green and red symbol of justice that had now been given to him.

He slid out of his robe and tugged at the suit from the hanger. Memories flooded his mind as he began to dress for his new life.

Kim Possible's sweet smile and lovely emerald green eyes highlighted by her long, crimson mane filled his mind's eye as he slowly slid into the green tights.

Their tearful goodbye flashed before his eyes as he silently stepped into the black steel-toed boots.

His parents' final cries and painful laughs filled his ears as he pulled on the short-sleeved green undershirt.

The sights of their still yet smiling bodies filled his vision as he buttoned up the crimson vest with the famous, black-backgrounded, golden 'R' on the left side of his chest.

The feel of the firm handshake his new 'big brother' and friend Tim Drake gave him when he first met him several weeks earlier echoed in his mind as he pulled on the green, brass-knuckled gloves.

The feeling of Kim's arms around him as she held him and let him cry on her shoulder after realizing his parents were gone washed over him as he threw the yellow and black cape over his shoulders and fastened it around his neck.

Then came the final piece. Ron remembered Tim's words. No Robin wore the same mask. Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and now Ron Stoppable, each with a custom mask. Bruce's words echoed in Ron's mind as he looked at the large bird-shaped domino mask. "You hurt, you hate, you want to bring the same pain to the one who did this to you. You want redemption for your own sins. Focus these things, focus them with a mask."

Outside the small booth, Bruce and the others waited patiently for Ron to finish.

"Ok," Ron's voice sounded, deeper and more serious than it had ever before. The group looked up as the teenager stepped out of the shadows. Rufus gave a fearful eep and dove behind Barbara's wheelchair.

"Oh my …" Alfred gulped and back stepped slightly while Tim's smile broadened to the point the top of his head could easily fall off. Bruce and Dick gave each other small knowing smiles before giving Ron an approving nod.

Tonight, Ron Stoppable was changed. Robin had been reborn.

To Be Continued …

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is Learning To Crawl by Black Lab.

Also, to those who are curious or have suspicions about Bruce's past relationship with Mrs. P, don't worry next chapter more info on that as well as a major, major twist. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Cowboy really likes reviews!


	3. Reunions

Chapter 3: Reunions

Some time later …

"Alright, it's almost time," A man in a green suit and a purple 'question mark' tie said, pulling on a small purple mask and counting the money before him. "The Bat and the Bird should be here before long. The riddle I left at the bank wasn't my best work by any means."

He looked around the warehouse to see his group of thugs standing nervously. "What?" Edward Nygma asked before glancing behind him, "Oh." Behind him was a pointy-eared shadow coming from a higher window.

A moment later, the glass shattered and the Dark Knight dropped down in the mist of the group of thugs.

"THE BAT!" One of them called before getting punched in the face by said living urban legend.

The Riddler's gang scattered, one made it to the backdoor, but suddenly found himself flying backwards as the floor flew open on its hinges.

"Oh no, not him too …" One of the thugs whimpered.

A flash of red and green shot across the room as three of the thugs went down.

The man known as The Riddler gulped loudly and saw an opening toward an exit. "Next time, Batman!" Riddler called, looking back to where The Caped Crusader was pounding his hired hands. But when he turned back, his eyes saw his own reflection in the reflective eye coverings of a bird-shaped mask. Robin the Boy Wonder stood before him, roughly the same height with spiked blond hair, and his eyes and much of his cheeks covered by his domino mask.

"And where do you think you're going?" Robin asked in a rough low voice that sent a chill down Riddler's spine.

Before The Riddler had a chance to react, his nose was broken, followed shortly by a swift punch just below the ribs causing the man to fall to the ground bleeding and unconscious.

"We need to round up the rest of his lackeys," Batman said, approaching Robin.

"Yes, sir," Robin said in a growling voice before turning and exiting the way he came.

---

Two thugs ran down the street both on the verge of tears. "I think we lost him, Mitch," one of them breathed as they slowed at a corner.

"Lost who?" a low voice asked behind them.

They slowly turned before the one called Mitch was gripped by the arm and slammed into the brick wall, and then leg swept to the ground.

"Robin, sir, please … we … we were just trying to make a little money … please, I don't wanna die … don't hurt me …" the remaining thug begged stepping away from the teenager.

"That security guard didn't want to be hurt either," Robin growled, stepping toward him, "Did that stop you?"

"Please, I'm begging you, mercy, please …" He whimpered.

Robin was prepared to strike when a lasso came down around the thug's shoulders and jerked him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Need a hand?" the lasso's owner asked flirtily.

"Sorry, Alfred said you boys were out hunting, so I thought I'd come and check on you," a blonde headed girl in a skin tight red and gold uniform, cut below her ribs and above her waist to show off her toned tummy and her chest accented with two overlapping gold 'W's.

"Robin can look after himself, Wondergirl," Batman's cold voice spoke from behind the girl, making her squeak in fear and surprise.

"B-Batman!" Wondergirl squeaked, moving closer to Robin. "I just …"

"You know the rules," Batman growled.

"N-No one fights in your city w-without your permission … sir …" Wondergirl whimpered slightly, eyeing fearfully the Dark Knight.

"Good, you know the rules, now start going by them or else," Batman growled, picking up the unconscious thugs by the back shirt collars. "That's everyone. You're off for the night, Robin. Don't stay out too late, we leave first thing in the morning." Batman said before dragging the criminals off. "Tomorrow's 'KP's big day. She'll be waiting for you."

Batman smirked at the smile that tried to form on Robin's face, and the scowl that quickly formed on Wondergirl's before he walked out of the alley and out of sight.

"So … now what?" Wondergirl asked.

---

Wondergirl's back pressed against the Redbird armored sports car as she and Robin forcefully made-out practically in the open. "Missed you, Ron," Wondergirl breathed as they finally broke the kiss.

"Missed you too, Cass," Robin smiled, "Even though it's just been a couple of days since the last time we saw each other?"

"Since we last saw each other without a city about to be destroyed?" Wondergirl, Cassie Sandsmark, asked, leaning in to give a much calmer peck of a kiss to the Boy Wonder.

"Heard from Kon?" Robin asked, opening the passenger side door for his girlfriend. "He still not liking us?"

"Yeah, he's still a cranky clone," Wondergirl huffed, sitting down in the car, "I gave him every opportunity for three years, but now that I've moved on, he's showing interest. Too late is all I got to say."

"Come on, let's ride," Robin said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Robin shut the door smiling as Wonder Girl picked up the half-asleep Rufus who was napping in his car. Eight months ago, he was shocked to be offered a place on the Teen Titans. And then four months ago, during a heated battle, he was even more surprised when one of his newest friends grabbed him by the face and laid a passionate kiss on him.

They had flirted from time to time, but he had never really considered having a relationship with Wonder Woman's protégé. But now, he couldn't be happier. Despite the fact the fellow Teen Titan, Superboy, was more then a bit hostile about Robin and Wondergirl dating.

The Redbird roared out of the alley, heading straight toward the Cave. Any other night, Ron would have been happy to spend the night driving the streets with Wondergirl and Rufus at his side, but tomorrow was too important and he wanted to be fully conscious for it.

Bruce, Alfred, Ron and Cassie (Wondergirl) were going to fly to Middleton first thing in the morning for Kim's high school graduation. Ron was more then a little nervous. This would be the first time Cassie and Kim would meet, and he really wanted his best friend and girlfriend to like one another.

"Master Robin?" Alfred's voice called over the communications system in the Redbird.

"What's up, Alfred?" Robin asked, glancing down at the screen.

"You have a phone call, sir," Alfred stated, "From Ms. Possible, shall I put it through?"

Robin nodded and picked up an earpiece from the console. "Speak of the devil … put her on."

"Hello?" Robin said, losing all roughness to his voice.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I, Ron?" Kim Possible's voice sounded through his earpiece.

"Nah, I was just up playing a few videogames," Ron lied, "Ready to get your diploma, KP?"

"I … I guess, just a bit nervous," Kim said in an uncharacteristically timid voice. "You're going to be here, right? You promised you'd visit, but you haven't been home in months. I … we all miss you."

"Don't worry, KP, nothing will stop me from being there for you," Ron reassured, "Going to have a few big surprises with me too, so go to sleep so you won't have any bags under those pretty emeralds tomorrow."

"Ok, so you're going to make it on time, right?"

"Yes, now go to sleep, Kimberly," Ron teased, "Should be there around elevenish."

"That just leaves an hour 'til the graduation, you sure you can make it?"

"Have I ever let you down, KP?"

"Point taken, well, see you tomorrow," Kim yawned, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, KP," Ron said, clicking the end call button and replacing the earpiece.

"You've really missed her, huh?" Wondergirl asked, watching her boyfriend carefully.

"She's my first real friend, Cass," Robin said, his voice returning to the rough 'bat-voice'.

Wondergirl looked away, out to the passing streets. It hurt her slightly that he'd talk to this 'KP' in the soft, caring voice of Ron Stoppable, and she rarely heard it in favor for the rough and tough voice of Robin.

Wondergirl jumped slightly when she felt a gloved hand squeeze her own. "She's the best, Cassie," Robin gave a small smile, "I know you'll get on great."

"Any friends of yours is a friend of mine," Wondergirl smiled before gasping as the Redbird drove through the holographic, hidden entrance of the Cave. "I can't ever get used to that …" She breathed as the car roared through the hidden tunnel.

---

Ron walked out of the showers in the cave, wearing his jogging pants and a tank top. He glanced around the cave, finding no one but Bruce sitting at the computer terminal. "Where'd Cassie go?"

"Bed," Bruce said in his Batman voice, not turning away from the monitor.

Ron walked over to his mentor's side and saw the face on the screen. The sight of the Joker made his skin crawl and his anger boil, "Any word on where he is?" Ron growled in his own 'batvoice'.

Bruce quickly changed the screen, "No, he's still laying low somewhere," he said, pulling up a file on the Penguin.

"I want him …" Ron growled, his knuckles turning white from his grip.

"Remember what you've learned," Bruce stated, not looking away from the screen, "You'll get your chance."

Bruce then switched off the computer monitor, "We've got a long flight in the morning, better hit the sheets," he said walking toward the stairs.

Ron took one last glance at the computer before following the out-of-costume Dark Knight toward the Manor.

Bruce and Ron parted ways once they made it through the hidden door behind the clock. Ron couldn't help looking forward to the warm sheets of his heated feather bed. He stretched before he walked into his bedroom and wasn't surprised to hear Rufus already snoring in his custom miniature feather bed in the corner.

"You know," a sultry voice said from the bed. "A gentleman shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

"C-Cassie … w-what are you doing here?" Ron stuttered.

"You're the student of the world's greatest detective," Cassie purred, "You tell me."

"Um … well … um …" Ron stuttered turning the color of his costume's tunic.

Before Ron could formulate a decent response, Wondergirl's hands reached up and gripped Ron's shoulders. "Here, Birdie," Cassie cooed before jerking Ron into the bed with an audible squeak.

---

"Where is he?" Kim Possible asked, pacing out front of Middleton High, dressed in her cap and gown.

"Kimmie, Ron said he'd be here, so he'll be here," Mrs. Possible said as she stood with the rest of the Possible Family, Monique, and Josh.

"He has to be here," Kim half whimpered, not slowing her pace at all, "I can't do it, not without him here," she repeated nervously.

"Girl, you take on criminals on a daily basis; you can say a little speech," Monique said, walking up to her friend. She then glanced back at Josh Mankey, who was nervously fiddling with his gown. "You've got your boyfriend here, so there shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Wrong," Kim shook her head, "I need them both; I need Ron and Josh. I need them together here. I need Ron to say I can do it; if he says that, and I see him say it, I can do it. If I don't hear that, I can't do it, understand?" she rambled.

No one heard her as everyone was watching a stretch limo pull into the front drive.

"Now that's a ride …" Josh gawked in wonderment.

On the side of the back door was a symbol of a W with the name Wayne International written around the sign. The car came to a stop before the surprised group as the driver exited. Kim's heart began to beat even rapidly as she recognized the man as the servant who accompanied Bruce Wayne when Ron left.

"He's back … He's really back … He's really, really back …" Kim repeated hopefully.

Alfred walked to the door and opened it, standing as straight as an arrow. The first to exit the car was Bruce Wayne, looking as cocky and arrogant as the first time Kim had saw the man, and then another younger man exited who she didn't recognize at first.

He stood almost a head shorter than Bruce and was wearing an expensive three-piece Armani suit. His golden blond hair slicked back and he took off his sunglasses to show bright yet somewhat sad brown eyes. It took Kim a split second to realize who the young man was, and another second for her to propel herself into the air toward him, "RON!" She called out as she gave him a massive tackle-hug.

"Missed you too, KP," Ron said, returning the hug with just as much fervor and kissing her forehead.

"So the famous KP is Kim Possible, we meet at last," another voice spoke from beside them, and Kim immediately started to get a strange feeling of dread.

"Oh!" Ron said excitedly and pulled away from Kim. He kept one arm around Kim and put the other around this -in Kim's view- outsider. "This is the surprise I told you about, KP!" Ron beamed.

"Um … ok …" Kim blinked in confusion, locking challenging eyes with the new girl's baby blues.

"Cassie, this is my best friend in the world, Kim Possible," Ron introduced before turning back to Kim, "KP, this is Cassandra Sandsmark, my girlfriend."

Kim's eyes widened for a moment while the word 'girlfriend' echoed in her mind over and over. "Wha?"

"I've heard so much about you, Kim," Cassie said, obviously forcing a smile, "Ron talks about you all the time."

"That's good," Kim said, narrowing her eyes, but forcing her lips to form the closest she could to a friendly smile, "He's never mentioned you to me."

"Oh?" Cassie blinked, "Well, that's surprising, we've been together for three months now."

Kim looked at Ron accusingly, "Heh, I just wanted to surprise you, KP," Ron explained, his eyes darkening somewhat, but his warm smile never wavering. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone or in a letter. Wouldn't be appropriate, you know? I wanted to introduce you two. Like when I was away at camp and you first started dating Josh."

Kim opened her mouth to reply, but lost it noticing something distinctively different about her life-long best friend. Ron's chocolate eyes were always so carefree and happy. While his expression hadn't changed from the Ron she remembered, his eyes told a different story. The innocent and happy sparkle was gone replaced by something she couldn't explain. He was hiding something else.

"Ron, you ok?" Kim asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, KP," Ron said before starting toward the school, "It's about time for the graduation so you better get inside, Ms. Valedictorian."

"We're going to talk and catch up after, right?" Kim asked as she and her friends and family walked toward the school.

"Of course," Ron nodded.

Bruce started to walk in when a hand grabbed his arm, "We need to talk now," Mrs. Possible said, looking up into Bruce's eyes determinedly. She then glanced to her husband and the others. "We'll be right behind you."

They nodded and walked inside, leaving Bruce and Mrs. Possible alone outside the school.

"It's been a long time, Andy," Bruce said before a firm hand slapped his face.

"How could you do that to him, Bruce?" Mrs. Possible asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Don't give me that!" Mrs. Possible spat, "You adopt Ron, take him to Gotham, a few months later The Batman has a new Robin and gasp! He's got the same hair color as Ron!"

"There's a lot of blonde headed young men in Gotham, Andrea," Bruce responded.

"Bullshit, Bruce," she continued, "We both know the risks to wearing a mask, both physical and psychological."

"Ron can handle it," Bruce said in his bat-voice.

"Vengeance is a strong thing," Mrs. Possible continued. "Don't think I don't know about your second Robin. I don't want Ron to end up like that," Mrs. Possible said before glancing away sadly, "And I don't want him to become like me either."

"You've seemed to done well in spite of that," Bruce gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I have a beautiful family, a husband who puts me first and his job second," Mrs. Possible said, glaring at Bruce with the last bit, "But … I became a doctor as a means to redeem myself, save lives. But no matter how many lives I save, the blood of the men I slaughtered is still on my hands."

"The Phantasm's dead, you're not the same person, Andy," Bruce reassured, "You can stop blaming yourself for what you've done."

"Is the Phantasm dead?" Mrs. Possible asked, gazing up at the billionaire, "It's still here, the part of me that enjoyed the hunt, and I doubt it will ever leave me be." Mrs. Possible sighed before glancing at Bruce, "Bruce, there's something else you should know…"

Bruce looked questioningly at the woman he once loved and battled against.

"Kim, she's a special girl," Mrs. Possible sighed, "She's strong, stubborn, a bit self-centered, independent … loyal, has a bigger heart than she chooses to let people know, and has a sense of justice a mile wide …" she said before gave Bruce a piercing gaze, "Just like her father."

"What do you mean, Andrea?" Bruce asked, his eyes widening, not wanting to believe what she's insinuating.

"It's true. Do you remember the night seventeen years ago, when Sal Valestra died? When it … all came apart again?" Andrea Possible closed her eyes to fight back her tears.

-- Flash Back --

Gotham City seventeen years ago …

After running off her annoying date, Andrea Beaumont entered her occupied apartment, "Like the cape, not sure about the mask though," Andrea said, turning on a light to come face to face with the Batman.

The Dark Knight pulled a photograph from his cloak, "Have you ever seen this?"

"Yeah, it's Dad and his old business partners," Andrea said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Where's your father now?" Batman pressed, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"How should I know?" Andrea said, taking a sip from her drink.

"That's not what you told Reeves," Batman growled.

"You had me bugged?" Andrea snapped angrily.

"I can read lips."

"Then read these," Andrea spat, "GET OUT."

"Still following your dad's orders, Andy?" Batman asked, a hint of hurt in his voice as he climbed out the window.

"Way I see it, the only one in this room controlled by their parents is you," Andrea hissed.

Andrea glanced up to see that she was alone and stood there a moment before the glass slipped from her trembling hand and she collapsed on her bed in tears.

---

Later that night, the mysterious Phantasm stood over Sal Valestra's mansion. Its dark cloak waved in the wind and its razor sharp claw glimmered in the moonlight.

"Sal Valestra …" The Phantasm's deep voice sounded as it entered the room, "Your angel of death awaits …"

But when the monster pulled the paper away from the older man, it backstepped seeing dead eyes, a broad smile, and a remote camera in his lap.

"OOPS! Guess the joke is on me! You're not Batman after all" The Joker's voice laughed, "Looks like there's a new face in town! And his name is about to be all over Gotham. To say nothing of his legs and spleen and head!"

The Phantasm made it out the window before the whole floor exploded in flames.

The murderer glanced back from a nearby rooftop to see the building in flames. But then in the light of the moon, the incoming Batwing caught its attention.

The Phantasm tried to run, but was soon tackled by the Dark Knight. "Stay away!" The Phantasm said in a somewhat pleading voice, "This is not your fight!"

"This madness ends now!" Batman barked before leaping at the murderer again.

Batman finally pinned the Phantasm and reached to remove his skull-face mask, but the sound of a helicopter caught his attention and gave the Phantasm an opportunity to elbow him in the face and escape in a cloud of smoke.

"BATMAN! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND STAY IN THE LIGHT!" the chopper pilot called as a spotlight shined down on the Dark Knight.

Batman responded by making a hasty retreat, but police choppers were all over him.

After several close calls and a blown up construction site later, Batman found himself running through an alley maskless and injured.

"GET IN!" Andrea called as her red convertible pulled in front of him.

Bruce jumped in and they easily escaped the police.

---

"There are certain advantages to having a sturdy cranium," Alfred said, doctoring Bruce's injuries, "I guess hard-headedness was always your virtue." He then saw Andrea and Bruce's joined hands, "Well I'm sure I can find something else to do," the old butler said, exiting the room.

"That was some timing," Bruce said, glancing to the redhead.

"It was all over the news; I had to do something," Andrea said, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm grateful of course, but I still need to know why you're not telling me the truth about your father," Bruce asked seriously.

"I guess the world's greatest detective will figure it out sooner or later …" Andrea said, pulling a photo of her father and his associates from her purse.

Andrea proceeded to explain what happened ten years earlier with her father's encounter with his associates. How they threatened them, forced them to run away. "We finally made enough to pay them back, or so we thought. But it was never enough … when I heard about Chucky Sal's death, I had to come back, to try to stop him …" She then stood up and started toward the door, "I'm sorry Bruce, that's twice now I've come into your life and … and screwed it up …"

Andrea quickly started out the door, but Bruce grabbed her arm and cupped her cheek, brushing the tears that had started to fall. He then moved in and captured her lips in a kiss that she quickly returned. The kiss became more and more heated until they both collapsed on the bed, ignoring the surprised Alfred who almost forgot how he even came into the room.

The next morning, Bruce awoke to find Andrea on the balcony, dressed in one of his nightshirts alone. Bruce walked out and wrapped his arms around the redhead, "Think we can make it work this time?" She asked, snuggling into his chest.

"I want to say yes," Bruce whispered into her hair, "You know it will come down to me and your father …"

Andrea was quiet for a moment, "Daddy doesn't matter anymore …"

---

Later that day, Bruce waved as Andrea drove off. "May I ask what this bodes for your alter ego?"

"I … I don't know," Bruce answered truthfully, "Maybe after this one, Dick and Barbara are more than capable of handling things on their own now. And … I love her, I always have, and probably always will," Bruce said before he noticed the picture Andrea had brought him. He couldn't help but notice something strange and familiar about the only person left not murdered. A sick feeling crossed him as he took a red pen and drew a large smile across the man's face, "Oh no …"

--End flash back--

"If I had told you the truth that night, it could have been so different … but … I was scared," Andrea confessed, looking away from Bruce, "I was afraid of what you would do if you knew I was the Phantasm, and then the fight with the Joker at the World's Fair grounds … it just all happened so fast." She then glanced toward the school, "After I left, I took a cruise, and I met a man: James Possible. He was a little strange, but funny. We became friends, and then … and then I found out I was pregnant. He helped me so much, and I fell in love with him. When I saw him with little Kimmie, he was so gentle with her. He treated her as if she was his own flesh and blood, that's when I accepted his proposal. We were married when Kimmie was six months old. She has no idea James isn't her father."

"This is … this is a lot to take in …" Bruce shook his head.

"I know, I know I should have told you sooner but … I just didn't know how, I'm so, so sorry …" Andrea said, now freely crying.

"She's happy," Bruce said, looking toward the school, "and I can tell you and James have done a outstanding job raising her. I believe she has the right to know, but I will not tell her. That's up to you when you feel its when you both can handle it." He then started toward the school, "Until that time, I'll do what I can to keep her and those she cares about safe. Including Ron."

Andrea Possible watched Bruce enter the school before letting her head drop to her chest, "I'm … I'm so sorry …"

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: Kim's graduation and Kim's first meeting with the fourth Boy Wonder!

A/N the flashback is straight from the animated movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Highly recommended, not just for the fic but because it's one of the best Bat movies ever.


	4. Stepping Into The Future

Chapter 4: Stepping Into The Future

Kim glanced to the stands of the High School gym and saw her parents, brothers, Mr. Wayne, Ron and 'that girl'.

'Blonde dingbat,' Kim thought to herself, giving a faint snort, 'Probably a little weakling and letting Ron do every little thing for her. Ha!'

"AND FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Mr. Barkin said loudly, "The Class Valedictorian: Possible, Kimberly A. will say a FEW WORDS! POSSIBLE! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Kim jumped in her seat as she realized every eye in the place was on her, and Bonnie was on the verge of falling in the floor laughing. Kim blushed crimson but stood, adjusted her gown, and walked up to the stage. She stood before the podium and locked eyes with Ron for a moment, a faint pink reappearing across the bridge of her nose as Ron gave a smile and nod.

Kim took a deep breath, forcing down the little voice calling herself a hypocrite, and glanced around her gathered classmates.

"Fellow soon-to-be graduates of Middleton High," Kim spoke up clearly, "The future is now, right here waiting for us to step out into it. Some of us will part ways and may never see each other again until the ten-year reunion, while others will stay in contact for as long as they humanly can. We've fought hard to get here. Through all the joy and pain, we've made it to this day, and today is …"

"Not your day!" A voice spoke from the back of the gym.

"Sorry, Kim Possible," Dr. Drakken laughed walking in, "We seem to have lost our invitation to your graduation."

"Must have gotten lost in the mail," Shego smirked at the blue skinned mad scientist's side.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, sliding out of her cap and gown, and kicking off her heels, leaving her in her skirt and blouse.

"Oh the simple things," Shego said letting her hands begin to glow, "A nice sexy man, a house on the beach, you humiliated in front of your friends and family on your big day."

We get to see Kim kick Shego's butt!" one of the twins chimed, as Kim hopped off the stage and approached the green skinned woman.

"This is gonna be cool!" the other responded before turning to Ron's now empty seat, "You going to go down and … Ron?"

"I'm going to help," Cassie said, starting to stand, but Bruce's hand rested on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"No," Bruce said in a cold voice, but a smirk played on his lips, "Let him show off what he's learned."

Cassie sat back down but smiled in spite of herself, "This should be good."

A group of Drakken's men approached Kim and surrounded her along with Shego. "This all you brought with you, Drakken?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow to the mad man.

"Nonsense, Ms. Possible," Drakken smiled, before whistling, "I brought fifty more where those came from! C'mon in, boys!" Drakken turned to the two doors at the end of the Gym. "I SAID! COME ON BOYS!" yet again nothing.

Drakken then slung his arms up in frustration, "Oh, for the love of!" Drakken yelled before stomping out the way he came.

"He'll be back in a sec, Kimmie, then we'll have our fun." Shego smiled. The two waited several moments, and the crowd began to chant 'boring' while others just seemed to have started conversations among themselves.

"Time out," Shego said, making a T with her hands and then turned to stomp toward the exit.

Shego walked out, and then walked back in a moment later with a puzzled look on her face, "Where'd they go?"

A moment later, Shego felt intense pain to her face and ribs before a sharp hit to her stomach sent her tumbling across the floor.

"What the, who's got the death wish?" Shego growled, glancing up to see the crouching Boy Wonder glaring down at her through the intimidating white eye-covers. "Oh God …"

Kim stared awestruck as the caped crusader stood to his full height. His black cloak-like cape wrapped around his torso and he turned his attention to the henchmen. A moment later, a silver bo-staff shot from his cape and he spun it around his body, hitting three of the henchmen in its path, before leaping into the air to kick two in the face at the same time.

Robin watched to make sure none of the Henchmen would get back up before turning his looming gaze back to the green skinned woman, who was still on the floor staring. Robin stalked toward her, but what happened next was the last he ever expected. "J-Jason?" Shego asked timidly, "Jason, is that you? Please, are you really ok?"

Robin was taken back, but didn't let that show at all, "I don't know any Jason." he growled.

"Then … you're not Jason?" Shego asked, a strange sadness appeared in her eyes.

"He's dead, I'm … sorry," Robin replied in a deep voice.

"LIAR!" Shego screamed, diving at Robin, who would have easily dodged the attack. But instead Kim jumped, meeting Shego in the air, punching her face, but getting clawed in the arm.

"Kim!" Robin called out in surprise, before kicking Shego off the teen hero.

Shego jumped to her feet and ran out of the gym, Kim hot on her heels.

"Damn it," Robin cursed running after them both.

Kim tailed Shego to the very top of the school building where she found the escape craft warmed and waiting. Shego had already gotten onboard and started to take off. Kim leapt to the side of the saucer-shaped craft and hang on as it rose to the air at breakneck speeds.

Robin made it to the roof and looked up at the rapidly escaping ship, "Reckless little …" he growled, drawing his grappling gun from his utility belt and shot into the tail of the hovership.

Robin retracted the wire and climbed up beside Kim, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, grabbing her arm.

"What's it look like, Cape-Boy?" Kim retorted, jerking her arm away, "Trying to stop Shego."

"No," Robin replied, "You're trying to get yourself killed."

"No, I'm doing what I've always done," Kim shot back before trying to climb to the cockpit. She finally made it, but the cockpit hatch was violently pushed open by Shego, hitting her directly in the chin and sending her flying clear off the hovercraft.

"KP!" Robin called out, watching Kim tumble toward the ground, only to be scooped up by the flying Wondergirl.

"KP?" Shego questioned, her green eyes shining with realization, "Now this IS interesting."

"Don't worry, Stoppable," Shego grinned smiling at the masked teen, "I won't say a word, wouldn't want Old Man Wayne on my ass. Better go see 'bout your girlfriend," Shego grinned before slashing at Robin, making him lose his grip and fall as well.

Robin tumbled toward the city streets, but fired his grapple at the last second swinging to a rooftop. The Boy Wonder glared at the escaping criminal, "Me and the old man are going to have a chat on the way home."

---

"You ok?" Cassie asked as she flew down to the ground on a street corner in downtown Middleton around a quarter a mile from the high school.

"You can fly?" Kim asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, thought Ron would have told you he was dating Wondergirl by now," Cassie said boastfully.

"Wonder … girl?" Kim asked, growing pale. 'How in the blue hell did Ron get with … Wonder Woman's sidekick?' Kim thought, taking in the girl as if for the first time.

"You," Robin's voice growled from behind them, and Kim turned to see the murderous gaze of the Dark Squire as he seemed to float toward her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was …"

"Shut up and listen," Robin snapped, causing Kim to subconsciously snap her mouth shut with a 'pop'. "I have seen you fight for longer than you realize, and you know what, little girl, you're far, far too reckless. What would have happened if Wonder Girl weren't here with Stoppable today? Huh?" Kim glanced away, but Robin's hand roughly grabbed her cheek and turned her back to face him, "I said listen. I know what would have happened: you would have been splattered all over the street. Any idea how selfish you were? Answer me."

"I …"

"Do you think Stoppable hasn't lost enough? How about your parents, think they'd like to see their baby girl go splat? And your brothers, oh yeah, I'm sure they'd LOVE to watch your bucket get lowered in a grave." Robin sneered.

"Robin …" Wondergirl started as the tears began to form in Kim's eyes.

"THINK before you ACT, Kimberly. Of course, you can do anything, but that includes getting your ass killed." Robin snapped, "If you don't want to take this serious and fight right, then get the hell out of the way and let the ones who do take on Shego and the rest of the monsters, Understood?" Kim stared with fear that Ron had never seen filling her green eyes, but Robin refused to break … yet, "Understood?"

"Y...ye...understood," Kim whimpered with a sniff.

Robin finally let go of her face and she turned away for a moment to wipe her eyes, but turned back to slap him, only to find her and the blonde-haired girl alone.

"Where'd he go?" Kim asked, looking around.

"That's Robin for you," Wondergirl shrugged, "Don't be too upset with him, that's just his way to show he cares. If he didn't, he'd probably just would have grunted about that."

Kim couldn't help catching a hint of jealousy in the girl's blue eyes. Was something going on behind Ron's back between Wondergirl and the jerk? 'Maybe Ron would like to know about this …' She thought when a familiar voice called from the corner, "KP!"

Kim turned just in time to be embraced in a smothering yet soothing embrace. "KP, I saw you fall; you scared the crap out of me!" Ron said pulling back, gingerly touching the cheek Robin grabbed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm ok, Ron," Kim smiled, placing her hand over his still on her cheek. "Why are you sorry?"

"I … for not being there for you like I should have been. I said we'd still be partners, heh, some partner I turned out to be, huh?" Ron smiled sheepishly.

Wondergirl cleared her throat, causing the two to jump apart. "Finished?" She asked irritatedly, "Good, I believe you still have to graduate high school, right, 'KP'?" Cassie asked angrily.

"Ron's the only one allowed to call me that," Kim replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't that sweet," Cassie replied, stepping toward Kim.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Kim sneered glaring at the girl, "How long have you know, Ron, a few months? You don't know him at all."

"Oh, I know more than you do, Kimmie," Cassie replied, looking down her nose at Kim confidently, "I know every … last … inch … all seven and a half actually." She said, winking at the last part.

"Why you little …" Kim started toward her, but Ron stepped in between.

"We really do need to get back," Ron said pleadingly.

"Fine," the girls snapped, glared at each other, and then looked away and proceeded to walk on either side of Ron.

---

"Finally out of High School, huh, KP, what now?" Ron asked. He, Bruce, Cassie, Josh, and the Possibles all sat at one of the fanciest restaurants in Upperton.

"Well," Kim smiled, "I'm definitely going on to college."

"Oh? Where to? Upperton State is a nice school," Bruce stated, "Several of my higher ups in Wayne Enterprises went there."

"Actually I was thinking about Gotham University," Kim stated, and Ron dropped his fork.

"That's a ways off, any particular reason?" Bruce asked, his eyes drawn to the shocked Ron.

"Well, Middleton really doesn't need me as much as it used to," Kim stated, her eyes glazing over in thought, "I took Monkey Fist, DNAmy, and Duff Killagan down some time ago and it's incredibly unlikely they'll be back for a long, long time, and Drakken and Shego do more global stuff these days. Plus, I'd like to see a new part of the world, you know, break out on my own."

"You sure that's all you're coming to Gotham for?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

"Well, if my best friend can't come home," Kim stated, glaring at Cassie challengingly, "I'll go to him."

"Or are you planning on moving up the Superhero ladder?" Cassie snorted, "I'm sorry, Kimmie, but a little glory hog like you will be eaten up and spit back out, especially by the Bat."

"Well, then, how about you, Joshua?" Bruce said changing the subject before a fight broke out.

"Well, I'll probably stay around here, got a full basketball scholarship at Upperton," Josh said proudly.

"What about you and Kim?" Mrs. Possible questioned, "Long distance relationships are rough."

"Way Kim travels, it would be long distance if she stayed in Middleton," Josh laughed.

"True enough," Mr. Possible laughed.

"Well, Kim, if you'd like to check out Gotham University, I could put in some calls for you when ever you wanted," Bruce said, looking to the redhead.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mrs. Possible smiled, "As soon as we get home I'll look into hotel reservations, take a family vacation, what do you say, Kimmie?"

Kim started to answer when, Bruce spoke up, "Hotel? Nonsense, there's plenty of unused rooms in the manor. We're old friends, right, Andy? And I'm sure Kim would like to meet Diana. She comes over regularly."

"Diana?" Kim blinked, not noticing her mother stiffen.

"She also goes by the name Wonder Woman, I'm sure you've heard of her?" Bruce started, smirking at Kim's slowly lowering jaw.

'So that's how Ron met Wonderbitch,' Kim mused, "Sure that sounds good to me …"

Mrs. Possible started to speak up when her husband spoke before her, "We all could use a vacation."

"So we get to stay in a mansion for a while?" The twins chimed in unison, "HOO-SHA!"

Mrs. Possible hung her head in defeat, "When do we leave?"

"You coming too, Josh?" Ron asked turning toward his old friend.

"I think I'll pass, going to check out Upperton while you're away," Josh smiled.

"Well then, once we finish here, we'll go pack, and your mother and I are already on a week's vacation from work so that's taken care of as well," Mr. Possible grinned, clamping a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

---

Meanwhile, below Middleton, Will Du stepped through the halls of Global Justice Headquarters. He felt a strange uneasiness at the seemingly empty halls that usually were crowded with GJ Agents. "Something's not right …" Agent Du said to himself as he approached Dr. Director's office.

"Dr. Director, ma'am, what's going on, where is everyone?" Will asked as he entered the GJ Commander's office.

"Hello, Agent Du, how do you do?" a chuckling male voice said from the Doctor's desk, the chair turned a way from the door hiding its occupant.

"Who are you?" Du said, drawing his gun, "Where's Dr. Director?"

"Oh, the one-eyed babe? She was fun. She just died laughing at my jokes." the man laughed, still not looking Will's way.

"What did you do to her?" Will growled, stepping toward the desk, "Turn around, hands in the air!"

"Don't shoot!" the man's porcelain-white, grinning face turned towards Will, "Just a everyday, friendly, old clown! With a funny little flower…" Joker said as the flower on the breast of his jacket sprayed a steaming, yellow fluid on Will's face.

Will screamed as his face burned as if it was splashed with acid and fell to the ground, his own screams drowned out by the Joker's demonic laughter.

----

The flight to Gotham was taking longer than Kim expected. She glanced around, noticing the only ones still awake on the private jet were herself and Mr. Wayne. She easily noticed that the billionaire seemed to be studying her. "There a problem, Mr. Wayne?"

"You remind me of your mother," Bruce nodded, his piercing blue eyes seemingly to be digging into Kim's soul.

"I was wondering about that," Kim pressed on, not intimidated by Bruce's presence or glare. "You and Mom seemed pretty chummy."

"You could say that," Bruce smirked.

"So what's your history?" Kim cocked an eyebrow.

"Just that, history, best not to worry about it, Kim," Bruce looked away, "History while sometimes good to know, can some times destroy you."

"But …"

"If you want to know, ask your mother, she could tell you better than I," Bruce said, giving Kim a look that easily read 'drop it'.

Kim nodded, as the 'fasten seatbelt' light came on, indicating the private jet was about to land at Gotham International Airport.

"I might just do that …"

---

Kim, the twins, her parents, Cassie, and Bruce walked up the steps into the Manor, and Kim was blown away by the sheer size of the mansion. "This is awesome, Ron," Tim Possible beamed as they looked around.

"Yeah, it's great," Ron grunted as he walked behind them piled down with suitcases looking a lot like a pack mule. He glanced over to Alfred who had a single suitcase.

"You know, Master Ronald, you can take more than one trip?" Alfred said, his eyes dancing with silent laughter.

A massive breeze shot past them, making Kim fall on her backside, and Ron suddenly found his load had shrunk by half.

He blinked and the Possibles were surprised to see a green pygmy donkey trotting toward Ron.

"NeedahandRon?" A boy around Kim's age with unkempt brown hair and bright, energetic eyes literally appeared beside the donkey, then glanced down, "AlwaysknewyouwereanassGar!"

Kim gasped as the donkey morphed into a tall green skinned boy who seemed a few years older than her and Ron who bopped the hyper teen in the head.

"These losers bothering you?" another voice called from the doorway, and Kim instantly swooned. A tall, dark haired young man, maybe a year or so older than her, wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt with a red 'Superman' symbol on his chest stood before them. "Hey, Cass," he said smiling at Wonder Girl, then turned to Ron, and grunted "Blondie."

They all turned to the Possibles, especially Kim, "Wow, you must be Kim Possible," The green teenager grinned, walking over and grabbing her hand in a handshake.

"SoyourethechickRonsaidhadabutttodiefor?" The hyper one grinned walking over to her as well, "Nicetomeetya!"

"What?" Kim blinked, completely confused at the situation.

"NOTHIN!" Bart said fearfully, looking behind Kim where Ron was 'bat-glaring' him, "Illbeinside!'

"That live wire was Kid Flash, and this here's Beast Boy; we call him BB for short or just Gar since his real name is Garfield. Don't get me started on the cat jokes," Ron introduced with a chuckle, he then nodded toward the taller boy in the door, "And that's Superboy."

"Wow, the real Teen Titans?" Kim blushed slightly, looking over Beast Boy and Superboy.

"Last we checked, Rad Red," Beast Boy winked, "We just thought we'd welcome our boy back," he continued, slapping Ron on the back, "By the way, Dick, Star, and Cy are inside too, Cy's trying to hack the satellite for the WWE Pay-Per-View tonight."

"You know I could have just paid for that?" Ron asked, grinning at his friends.

"I HEARD THAT!" A man's voice called from inside, "I WILL NOT LET THIS SILLY LITTLE BOX BEAT ME!"

"Cyborg, you better not screw up my satellite!" Ron dashed in with Cassie, Superboy and Beast Boy close behind.

Kim watched them go with a far-away look in her eyes. "You ok, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked worriedly.

"Yeah … yeah I'm ok," Kim said, but the sad, abandoned look never left her emerald orbs.

"Alfred will show you to your rooms," Bruce said walking into the manor.

Kim followed her family and the butler into the manor. She stopped to look into the crowded living room. Ron was arguing with a man with half of his body covered in metal. On the couch was a older man in his late twenties seated next to a strange looking woman with long, red hair, orange skin, and luminous green eyes, as well as Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Superboy chatting with Wondergirl.

Kim continued toward her room with tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

Alfred showed Kim's room, she quickly entered and shut the door behind her. She sat her suitcase beside her bed and sat down on the large four-poster bed. Kim quickly pulled her knees to her chest and let out a loud sigh. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Team Possible was supposed to be together for good.

She couldn't blame him; he was given a new lot on life. Didn't make it hurt any less though. Her best friend had moved on without her, and now for the first time, she was scared. She was stepping into the future and now she knew, she was doing it alone.

To Be Continued …

A/N: What's the connection between Shego and the late Jason Todd? Has Ron really abandoned Kim like she thinks? Can the Manor survive being populated by the full Teen Titans team? Find out next 'issue' of Knights!


	5. The Future

Chapter 5: Future

"GET UP!" Dick cheered from the couch, "Come on, you can … ouch …" He finished, sitting down disgustedly.

"Ha!" Beast Boy laughed, grinning at the sulking Dick Grayson. "See, you don't mess with The Taker, he make you Rest In Peace, baby!"

"I still don't fully understand …" Starfire blinked at the television, "Why did they put such a small little person in with such a large man like the Overtaker?"

"That's 'Undertaker', Star," Dick chuckled, "And Rey Mysterio is tougher than he looks. Undertaker obviously cheated."

"Nuh-uh!" Beast Boy shook his head rapidly, "Undertaker beat the holy schlamoly out of the little guy, isn't that right, Ron? Ron?"

Ron was staring off into space, obviously in deep thought. Beast Boy leaned toward Ron and waved his hand before his face. But yelped in a high-pitched, pained voice as Ron grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Don't. Do. That." Ron said in his Robin-voice.

"What's wrong, Ron? You've been acting funny since you got back," Tim asked from the large seat on the opposite side of the living room with his fiancé seated comfortably on his lap.

"It's KP," Ron confessed, easing the coldness from his voice, but not dropping the Batman-like tone of voice. "She's wanting to move to Gotham and attend Gotham State."

"You're always complaining about missing your 'beloved KP'," Cassie snorted indignantly, "I figured you would be thrilled she'd be closer to you."

"Exactly what did you mean by that, Cass?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes on his girlfriend.

The room suddenly fell quiet except for a faint chuckle from Superboy and the sound of him reaching for the tub of popcorn.

"Exactly what it sounded like, Ron," Cassie said, getting to her feet, "You might as well try to convince us to let that wanna-be hero on the Titans. I thought maybe you got your nose out of Possible's ass, but I guess I was wrong!" Cassie yelled before stomping out.

"Cassie!" Ron called, but Greta cut him off.

"I got it. Girl-talk time. You stay here and watch the sweaty men pretend to beat each other up. I'll see what's wrong," Greta said before following Cassie out.

Ron watched the blonde run out of the living room before turning back to the rest of the Titans. "Ok, so now, you were saying?" Dick nodded.

"Hold that thought a sec," Beast Boy cut in, "Bra and Panties match!"

---

Cassie walked out on a balcony on the rear side of the Manor and was about to fly off when a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around violently. "Ok, so what the hell was that about?" Greta growled, giving the girl a death-glare.

"You … you said hell," Cassie blinked in surprise.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Greta smirked, "I used to send people there, I believe I have every right to use that word any way I see fit." She then narrowed her eyes, "So why did you slam Ron like that just now, and you've treated Kim almost as badly as I was treated at the DEO. This isn't like you, Cass. What has Kim done that made you so angry?"

"Did you not see them?" Cassie said, tears starting to form, "Ron has such a strong and kind nature, anyone can see it, but it took me months to get him to let me in … then SHE just waltzed back into his life, and he's at her feet. He … really talked to her, Greta, he didn't growl. He didn't flirt. He actually talked to her. He's never done that with me …"

'Oh crap …' Greta thought, locking eyes with Cassie, "Ron cares for you, Cassie, you know that, everyone knows that. But, you have to understand. Cassie, Kim's not just his best friend, but also his first friend. The first person to ever treat him as something other than a stepping stool."

"But she has treated him as a stepping stool!" Cassie interrupted, "You've seen the news broadcasts same as me. She used him as a decoy, something to draw fire. She risked his life countless times just so she could get the limelight!"

"Did she hold him at gun point?" Greta asked, making Cassie look away, "Face it, Cassie, I'm sorry but Ron's part of a packaged deal. Ron cares for you, but their bond goes deeper than anything you can form with him. You can make something stronger, but you have to realize she's not a threat. She has a boyfriend, but that doesn't weaken their friendship. Can you do that?"

"I can try …" Cassie said unconvincingly, "I think I'll take a fly, clear my head and think about this a bit."

"Do that, but don't throw something good away because of something as silly as this, ok?" Greta pleaded, "Ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Secret," Cassie smiled before taking to the air.

Greta nodded and walked back into the Manor and started back to the living room, but stopped when she came to Kim's guestroom and heard sniffling. "Oh boy … time for more damage control…"

---

"Damn, they just popped right out …" Beast Boy drooled.

"Garfield, drop it," Tim growled in his old Robin voice, "Ok, Ron, what's wrong with Kim coming to Gotham?"

"I'm just worried," Ron sighed, "She's used to being a hero and saving people, but a lot of the guys we went up against are laughable compared to Gotham's mainstays. I don't want to see her get hurt … ever. That was the reason I refused to let her go on missions alone up until I left."

"Damn … they … just popped right out …" Beast Boy continued to drool at the television.

"Beast Boy, that is enough," Starfire scolded before turning back to Ron, "Ronald, is … I mean, does Wondergirl have a reason to be concerned about the well-being of her relationship with you?"

"What? No, no way," Ron shook his head, "I'm crazy about Cassie, but I love Kim too, but she's my best friend. We've been together as long as I can remember, and she's one of the reasons I … do what I do now." Ron glanced around to make sure Kim or her brothers weren't listening. "Also why I upped the ante on the Robin persona earlier. I don't want her finding out and giving Bruce a reason to put her in a spandex target like me."

"It'll all sort out," Dick said, and the room nodded in agreement.

"Now the championship is about to start!" Beast Boy cheered, "Think we'll get to see anymore boobs?"

"Funny," Starfire growled, "Only 'boob' I see is a big, green, stupid one sitting across from me."

---

"Um, hello?" Greta said shyly, pushing open the bedroom door.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Kim asked, glancing up at the girl and rubbing her eyes rapidly.

"So you're Kim Possible?" Greta said, stepping into the room, "I'm Greta Hayes. Ron's told us so much about you. It's like you're already part of the family." The former hero said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No …" Kim said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm surprised you're not out there watching the show with the others," Greta said, making conversation.

"Wrestling isn't really my thing," Kim said slowly, still avoiding any eye contact.

"Yeah, watching big sweaty men pretending to try to kill each other doesn't do much for me either," Greta shrugged, "Once you live it a time or two, pretending on TV really doesn't have the same effect."

"Isn't that the truth," Kim chuckled, "You'd think after everything we've done, Ron wouldn't even consider it even remotely fun."

"I say the same thing about Tim, my fiancé," Greta laughed, smiling at the victory of getting Kim out of her shell, "All you have to do is look out his apartment window and you can see things much more realistic than that."

"Is Gotham really that rough?" Kim asked, finally making eye contact with her new friend, "I'm considering coming to Gotham University."

"Some places are," Greta brought her finger to her lips, "But if you're careful and stay out of the alleys, especially Crime Alley, you'll be ok."

"Ron didn't seem too happy about me coming," Kim said, looking away again, "I get the feeling he doesn't like me being here now …"

"Ron hasn't been this happy in a long time," Greta smiled, putting an arm around the younger girl, "He's just worried. Gotham isn't like Middleton, Kim, and things can get ugly here. Just don't try anything dumb while you're here and Ron will relax. Trust me, ok?"

"You sure?" Kim asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"Positive," Greta smiled, "So, you like ice cream?" she paused to wait for Kim's response. Kim quickly nodded and Greta grinned, "I could live off the stuff! Want to go to the kitchen and get some?"

Kim smiled and the girls exited the room and walked toward the kitchen. They passed the living room and were surprised to see Tim Drake alone watching the news.

"Where are the others?" Greta asked.

Tim glanced at them, and Greta caught the moment when Tim's eyes were unguarded and the heavy restraint shined through. "They … the show went off and they … went for Pizza, they said they'd be back in a bit."

"Oh, ok, go on to the kitchen, Kim. I'll be right with you," Greta said, and she waited for Kim to walk down the hall and enter the kitchen. When she satisfied Kim was gone, Greta walked over and sat down next to her fiancé, "I know you want to be out there with them. I do too, but we can't physically do that anymore, you know?"

"I … I know, Greta, doesn't make it any easier watching them go off," Tim whispered, he then shook it off and squeezed her knee, "Don't mind me, go back to your female bonding." He watched her go and softly added, "after all, I need time to prepare for the sugar high …"

Greta stared at him for a moment, but when he smiled and nodded, she returned a smile and followed Kim's path.

She walked into the kitchen and found Kim rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Not in there," Greta stated matter-of-factly, "We have to hide it from Rufus and Ron."

Greta reached under the cabinet and pulled out a small cooler. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" She asked, opening the top.

"Chocolate please," Kim smiled.

"Fine choice," Greta returned the grin and tossed her an ice cream cup.

"So how long do you think they'll be gone?" Kim asked, as Greta tossed her a spoon from the drawer, "I'd like to talk to Ron about my little disappearing act."

"Oh, you never can tell what they'll get into between here, there, and back again."

---

The Bank wall exploded as a large, green dinosaur was knocked backwards from the force of Cinderblock's attack.

Beast Boy changed back when he realized he hadn't hit the ground. He glanced around and saw his body surrounded with black energy, "That was intelligent," an emotionless, feminine voice spoke as a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh, hey, Raven," Beast Boy blushed, "Um … you can put me down now."

A hint of mischievousness flashed across the girl's dark eyes as the energy faded and Beast Boy hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Come on, idiot," Raven said emotionlessly, walking past the teen gasping for breath.

Beast Boy scurried to his feet and followed the girl out of the hole he made to where the other Teen Titans were busy fighting the Metahuman.

Superboy flew at Cinderblock at full speed only to be smacked like a baseball by the side of the Redbird. All of the Teen Titans stopped and stared fearfully. "Ohcraphe'sdoneitnow!" Kid Flash gasped, biting into the side of his thumb.

"That. Was. My. Car." Robin growled, letting his cloak-like cape drape around his shoulders.

"Oh, was it?" Cinderblock growled, taking the heavily damaged custom sports car and crushing it as if it was a soda can.

Robin's eyes narrowed dangerous and shrugged the cape back. "That. Was. My. Car."

"It's over," Cyborg stated, changing his armcannon powering down.

"Yup," Beast Boy said, walking to stand beside him, "Poor guy … rest in peace, dude."

"More like pieces," Raven said in her usual emotionless tone.

"What are you going to do now, Blondie?" Cinderblock bellowed a deep laugh.

"That … was my car …"

"We've been through that already," Cinderblock laughed, glaring at the Boy Wonder, only to gasp when the younger half of the Dynamic Duo shot toward him in almost inhuman speed, scurrying up his towering body finally to double kick off his face, sending him back stepping two paces. "What was that?" Cinderblock laughed, "You'll have to do better than that, little boy!"

Robin kept his back turned, but stood to his feet. He looked back over his shoulder and smirked. Cinderblock's eyes widened as he held up his hand, which held a small remote. "Your skin can survive 5 pounds of plastic explosives right?" Robin asked emotionlessly.

"I …"

"Let's find out," Robin said, pushing the button and the towering Cinderblock was littered with explosions before collapsing to the ground. Robin replaced the remote on his utility belt and walked toward the others, "That should keep him off his feet for a few hours. So, mission complete. Who wants to give me a ride home?"

"I can …" Wondergirl said timidly, floating down to the group.

"You're late," Robin said coldly.

"I'm sorry …" Wondergirl bowed her head, "I … I kind of need to talk to you anyway, Ro... bin."

"Fine, let's go," Robin said, turning his back to the group and walking toward Wondergirl.

"Think they'll work out?" Starfire asked, watching Wondergirl fly off with Robin.

"Time will tell, Star," Cyborg stated nodding.

"Romance is for the weak," Raven stated as Beast Boy walked up beside her.

"Is that a fact?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows and letting his hand settle on a part of her anatomy.

Raven's eyes shot wide. Before Beast Boy could react, his body was surrounded by black energy and he was sent sailing through the air. "Idiot," Raven said pulling her hood to hide her blush.

---

"So, you want to talk about me having my nose stuck up another part of KP's anatomy?" Ron asked, sitting down on his bed, changed into sweat pants and a tank top.

"About that … I'm sorry … I was …" Cassie rambled, avoiding eye contact. She sighed and brushed some of her neck length blond hair from her face, "I've seen how she treats you, Ron. And I guess I just … I won't pretend to like her or how she's treated you. But I promise I'll try to get along with her from now on."

"You don't have to be jealous," Robin said, standing still in the same cold voice, "KP is my best friend, and probably will always be my best friend, but there is one major difference between you and Kim Possible."

"And what's …" Cassie started, but was cut off when Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You get this," Ron grinned before pulling her down on the bed, giggling.

---

Kim Possible paced in her guest room, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Two in the morning, he's probably in his room by now … surely … but what if he …" Kim rambled, continuing to walk from the bed to the door and back again.

"Anything is possible for a Possible," Kim said to herself, "talking to my best friend since preschool should be included …"

Kim took a deep breath and walked out of the hall and began walking toward Ron's bedroom, repeating to herself 'anything is possible for a Possible' over and over.

She stood before Ron's door, took a deep breath, said her family's motto, and slowly opened the door to peek inside. A split second later, Kim jumped back, shut the door and leaned against it. Her eyes were the size of saucers and her face was the color of her hair.

Kim almost unconsciously began walking back to her room, and somehow without her even being aware made it into her bed and had the covers pulled to her chin before she realized she was there.

Her breath slowly regulated and she began to think about what she just witnessed. "So what? Ron's sexually active. Go Ron," Kim mumbled to herself gripping the thin covers with such a grip that her knuckles were white.

She rolled over and huffed, "Not like I haven't thought of doing that with Josh soon," Kim mused, no longer even attempting to close her eyes for fear of seeing that scene in Ron's room again. "Get used to it, Kim. Wonderslut stepped past you on the ladder. Why does this bug me so much? It's just Ron, and I've got Josh. Ron probably suspects we've already … well, I'd hope to think he wouldn't think I was that easy … Possible! Stop thinking about this!"

Kim rolled over again, settling her thoughts to try to fall asleep. Just before she slipped into a hopefully dreamless sleep, one phrase slipped from her lips, "I hate that little Wonderslut …"

---

Kim woke up incredibly early, earlier than usual. But considering what she had witnessed, she wasn't at all surprised. She got dressed in her usual tank top and cargo pants and went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. She was expecting Mr. Wayne's butler, but instead found someone else seated at the kitchen table.

She was a woman who looked as if she was in her late twenties or early thirties. She had a strong yet slender figure. It was apparent she'd been here all night as she was dressed in a pair of men's boxers, a large 'Gotham Knights' tee shirt, and her long, raven-black hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Oh, good morning," The woman said when she noticed Kim's entrance, "You must be Kim. Bruce said you were here. It was late when I arrived, so you were already apparently in bed." The woman said, her sapphire eyes locking with Kim's emeralds and a gentle, caring smile crossing her lips. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Kim returned the smile. "Not much of a coffee person."

"So you're THE Kim Possible," the woman gave a friendly grin and extended her hand, "I've heard about you. You've got a promising future as a hero. In a few years, I wouldn't be surprised to find you a Justice Leaguer."

"Thanks," Kim blushed at the praise, "It seems that Wondergirl doesn't agree with that."

"Cassie can be rash and she tends to jump to conclusions sometimes," the woman nodded, "She was green one time too, you know, we all were."

Kim narrowed her eyes on the last part, 'who is this woman?'

"Oh, Your Highness, I was not expecting you to be awake this early," Alfred said walking in.

"Your Highness?" Kim blinked, turning slightly pale. "Who … you're … no way …"

"Guess the secret is out, Alfred," the woman smiled and glanced at the older man. She then turned to Kim and leaned across the table, "Just between us … I'm Superman."

Kim stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "Are you … Wonder Woman?" Kim asked in a hushed voice.

"Sweetheart, I haven't had a secret identity since World War 2, Call me Diana," Wonder Woman gave a bright smile.

"Oh hey, Di," Ron's voice chimed as he walked into the kitchen with Cassie close behind.

"What are you doing here?" Diana and Cassie asked at the exact same moment.

"You said you were staying with a friend," Diana narrowed her eyes on her teen protégé.

"And you said you had a late JLA meeting," Cassie returned fire.

Ron walked between the two 'Wonder Women' and put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster before sitting down beside Kim.

"Um, shouldn't you say something, Ron?" Kim blinked as Diana and Cassie continued to argue.

"Wouldn't do any good," Bruce said as he walked in.

"Probably get me killed once Diana realized I'm with Cassie now," Ron whispered, stifling a yawn.

"Late night, Ron?" Kim asked, trying to hide the bitterness.

"Eh …" Ron said avoiding eye contact, "Just didn't get much sleep, you know how it goes …"

"Yeah, I guess," Kim also looked away.

"Well, everyone up then?" Mr. and Mrs. Possible walked in with the twins. Mr. Possible then glanced to Bruce, "Well, then, shall we head off to Gotham University to see Kim's future?" the man smiled, not noticing the death glare his wife was giving Diana.

"My future …" Kim barely whispered, staring at her hands in her lap.

---

Upperton International Airport

A woman in a trench coat and a large hat stood patiently stood in line to buy a ticket. She let out a sigh, and ran a hand through her long raven hair. Finally her turn came up. "May I help you?" the receptionist asked, with a toothy smile.

"Yes, I'd like a ticket to Gotham City please, one way," The woman stated.

"Ok, may I have your name please?"

"Shelia Todd," She stated without missing a beat.

"We have a one stop leaving in two hours. Would that be ok, Ms Todd?"

"That would be perfect."

To Be Continued …

Next chapter: A new unknown chapter in the history of Shego and also the Wedding of Timothy Drake and Greta Hayes.


	6. Wedding Bells and Brutal Battles

Chapter 6: Wedding Bells and Brutal Battles

An older model ice cream truck drove down the streets of Upperton, following a safe distance behind Josh Mankey's sports car. The truck's grinning driver, his body, face and hair hidden under a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses, whistled a happy tune as he drove along.

Josh pulled up to the Upperton State University campus and the truck slowed to a stop a short distance away. Josh walked toward the main building of the school, never noticing the snap shots being taken of him. "Nice face," the truck's driver chuckled, "I could have a lot of fun with that face. Still … Heehee, almost too perfect already … gotta fix that …"

The driver then put the camera away, "Enjoy your summer, Joshie-poo, I'll get you beautified for Kimmie very, very shortly!" The man laughed insanely as he drove off.

Josh, in the meantime, glanced at the strange ice cream truck. He wondered if those things were in service around Upperton. He'd have to ask someone about that …

---

Kim Possible sat at a table in the large library of Wayne Manor. She had the latest Gotham University manual in her hands, and was struggling to concentrate with Tim and Jim running and playing around her.

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Tim chimed, opening the front of an old grandfather clock in the corner, "It's a secret button!"

"Hoo-sha! I knew if we looked hard enough, we'd find a secret passage in this place!" Jim grinned deviously.

"Would you two quit fooling around?" Kim scolded, not looking back at her brothers.

"We're just exploring," Jim started.

"And we wanna know what this button does!" Tim finished.

"Fine, do whatever," Kim waved them off, "Just leave me alone!"

"OK!" The chimed in unison

Had Kim looked back she would have seen the grandfather clock slide away, and the twins dash down the formerly hidden flight of stairs.

Kim had made through fifteen pages of the catalogue when her brothers interrupted her again, "KIM! KIM!" They said excitedly in unison, "You won't believe what we saw!"

"There's this giant CAVE!"

"And there's this way cool car there!"

"And a big black fighter jet!"

"A computer!"

"A bunch of Halloween costumes!"

"A life-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex model!"

"And a giant penny!"

"That's nice, guys," Kim said closing her catalogue, "Now if you're done 'exploring' let's go find some lunch, ok?"

---

Kim walked toward the kitchen area of the manor and were surprised at what they heard when they entered the room.

Cassie, Diana, and some girls Kim didn't know were seated at the kitchen table while Greta stood with her back to them, glaring out the window. "Listen here, bitch," Greta hissed angrily into her cell phone, "I don't know how you got my number and I don't care. But if you don't stop calling and bitching, I swear by all things considered holy in this world, I won't NEED my powers to send you straight to hell!"

Kim watched her newest friend with wide eyes as she turned around and stomped back to the table. She sat down roughly and held her cell both fists on the table breathing heavily. "Steph again?" Cassie asked, not looking up from the catalogue in front of her. The sound of the cell phone being shattered in its owner's grip answered the question. "Thought so."

"Who's Steph?" Kim asked timidly, but back stepped when Greta looked up, her eyes burning almost murderously.

The look vanished almost instantly and the gentle friend who she spent much of the previous evening talking to returned, "Stephanie is Tim's … ex-girlfriend," Greta explained, hissing the last part, "She found my cell phone number and has been calling several times daily just to tell me how a person like me isn't good enough for Tim."

"Oh!" Greta squeaked suddenly, "I'm so rude! You don't know everybody here. Kim Possible, this is Cissie Jones," She said, pointing to an attractive blond headed girl who gave a small wave. "This is Barbara Gordon," Greta motioned to a red haired woman almost ten years older than Kim and confined to a wheelchair. "And this is Cassandra Kain." She motioned to an Asian girl not much older then Kim.

"Oh, you KP?" Cassandra asked, perking up, "Ron say you have nice ass."

"Cassandra!" Barbara scolded, but all intimidation was lost with her chuckling.

"What? It what he say," Cassandra tilted her head to the side in confusion on why everyone was laughing except Kim, who was turning the color of her hair, and Cassie, who was scowling.

"Anyway …" Greta forced down her giggles as much as she could, "We were just making some last minute plans for the wedding next weekend." Greta then looked to Kim thoughtfully. "Tim's got Bruce for best man, Dick, Bart, Kon, and Gar for Groomsmen. I've got Cassandra, Cassie, Cissie, and Dana, Tim's stepmother, for bridesmaids. I've got an open spot if you want it, Kim. Wouldn't want poor Kon to walk alone if it can be helped. So can you help, Kim? Or is this something you CAN'T do?" Greta asked with a wink.

Kim thought for a moment before nodding. "I don't mind sticking around for another week if Mr. Wayne doesn't mind me staying."

"Brilliant!" Alfred said from behind, Kim making her jump. "I'm sure Master Bruce will be most pleased to have your presence here extended." Alfred nodded for Kim to have a seat as he approached the table with a tray loaded down with cups of tea.

Alfred stood before the table and cleared his throat. A moment later, a small head poked out of his breast pocket. "If you please, Master Rufus," Alfred nodded.

"Ahuh, on it!" Rufus chirped. The naked mole rat quickly climbed down the British gentleman's arm, and began serving the ladies their cups of tea, giving a dignified bow to each.

Kim watched Rufus in wonder as he quickly made his way back to Alfred's pocket. "Wow … Rufus has come along way."

"You should see the little thing carve a turkey at Thanksgiving," Greta chuckled.

---

Ron walked through the manor, heading toward Bruce's study. He started to enter when he heard Mrs. Possible's voice. "As usual, your way or the highway, huh, Bruce?" Mrs. Possible snapped, "I swear you're the most stubborn man I have ever seen!"

"I'm not making him, Andrea," Bruce's voice replied coolly, "And I think I might be better off watching over him and teaching him. I'm not the one who killed five men."

Ron was frozen. 'Mrs. Dr. P. killed FIVE people.' he thought. The woman whom he had always thought of as a surrogate mother was a _killer. _'But Mrs. Dr. P. would never kill anyone ever, at least not without good reason.' Ron reasoned, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. Of course, he had never seen her in such a temper, and now, looking at her raging against Bruce, she looked just a little bit scary.

"You …" Mrs. Possible hissed, and Ron easily recognized the sound of a palm hitting a cheek.

"That make you feel better, Andy?"

"No," her voice growled as the sound of a fist making contact and a body hitting a wall echoed from inside the room, "That helped a bit."

"Now, Bruce," Andrea Possible spoke up again, "I don't like the idea of him running around with you, fighting psychos."

"But you have no problem with him running around with your daughter, fighting psychos?"

"That's different, Kim has never killed a partner." Ron made out Bruce's growl, "Ah, touchy territory? Does Ron know about Jason? Or how about why Dick and Tim finally stopped being Robin? Don't look surprised, Alfred has kept me informed over the years."

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Dick asked walking up behind him, making the teen almost hit the ceiling.

"Dick!" Ron hissed, gripping his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was by the pool with Star when Bruce called me, said for me to come and tell you it was ok for you to come in," Dick explained, rolling his eyes slightly.

"But, I didn't … how does he do that?" Ron asked, glancing at the door and back at Dick.

"Been trying to figure that out for years, bud," Dick said, slapping the teen's shoulder, "Good luck in there."

Ron walked in to find Bruce sitting at his desk, his jaw slightly purple, and Mrs. Possible leaning against the desk with her arms crossed.

"You called Bruce," Ron asked with a goofy smile.

"I've put this off because of your friends being present last night, but it is time for your debriefing on what went down in Middleton."

"Um, Bruce, are you sure …" Ron started.

"Mrs. Possible is well aware of everything, Ron," Bruce said in his Bat voice, "As you are aware."

"Um, right …" Ron scratched the back of his head nervously, "Do we still really have to do this with her here?" earning a nod from Bruce.

"Well, Shego got away, almost got her, but she still got away …" Ron said quickly. 'Maybe he won't ask about after …' he mentally added.

"How about after that?" Bruce asked, resting his chin on his knuckles.

'Damn it!'

"Well," Ron gulped, "I had noticed, during the fight, I mean, during the incident, sir, KP, I mean, Kim, I mean, Ms. Possible was acting overly reckless and fighting without care of herself and those around her. I wanted to try to convince her to think more and also I was worried that she might figure out my secret so I added more into the fear tactic … sir …"

Bruce stared with his usual cold emotionless face. "Why?"

Ron blinked, "Why what?"

"Why were you afraid of her finding out your secret?" Bruce asked, "Do you believe Ms. Possible is untrustworthy?"

"Last time I tried the masked hero thing," Ron explained, "She figured me out way too easily."

"That still doesn't explain why," Bruce nodded, "Is she not still your best friend?"

"Well, she is, but I don't want to drag her into this," Ron said, a faint blush crossing the bridge of his nose, "She's got enough to worry about with her own rogue's gallery and college coming up."

"You may be excused," Bruce said, turning his back. "Your patrol starts an hour early tonight."

"But, Kim's going to see her college tonight …"

"Then you better get out there and make sure her path is cleared," Bruce finished, leaving no room to argue. Ron sighed and left the room without another word.

"You too," Bruce said, nodding to Mrs. Possible, "I have to go meet with someone."

Mrs. Possible glared, but exited and quickly followed Ron.

"Hey, wait a second, Ron," Mrs. Possible said, catching up to him.

"I know you heard what I said in there and probably more. Just don't tell Kim what you heard, ok?" She asked, waiting for him to nod. "Listen, I know you think Kim's changed since you left, but she hasn't. You have, and I believe for the better. Even though I don't like the facts about your doing what you do … I'm still proud of you, Ron."

Ron gave a small smile, "Thanks, Mrs. P," Ron nodded, "Now I better get ready for work …"

---

Kim walked into her guestroom with a smile on her face. The wedding planning was fun, and she was looking forward to going with Greta to get her bridesmaid dress. But as she entered the room, she stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right. She easily noticed the large window was open and a cool breeze now blew through the large chamber.

"We need to talk," a voice spoke from directly behind her, startling her.

On instinct, she swung around to punch the intruder, but gasped when he gripped her arm, and wrung it tight into her back, "Listen carefully, Possible," the intruder said, and she looked at her mirror to see that it was in fact the Batman behind her.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, trying to keep the nervousness from showing in her voice.

"To talk," Batman growled in her ear. "I know what you do, Possible, and saving the world is a good thing. You can save the world all you want. But this is my city. And when you are in my city, you play by my rules. You will stay out of my way, and you will stay out of my associates' way. If we need you, we will contact you. If you discover any information that we may find useful, you will give it to us when we request, no questions asked. Understood?"

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do," Kim replied just as heated, but gasped when he wrenched her arm again.

"This is not open for discussion," Batman growled again, "It's for your own safety."

"I'm a big girl," Kim replied confidently, "I can take care of myself."

"Fine," Batman growled, "You will not be helped by me or my associates. But we will be watching you."

She then felt her arm released and spun around to find her room empty. She let out a cry of frustration before stomping over to her window.

---

Barbara let out a tired yawn as she approached her clock tower home. "Long time, no see, Barbie Doll," A familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

Barbara spun her wheel chair around, gripping a hidden stun gun, "Oh, it's you, you're two weeks early," Barbara said, relaxing, "Hurry and get in. Bruce won't like you being here at all."

"Thanks," The person said, following Barbara into the clock tower. She pulled off her hat and trench coat, leaving only her green and black tights. Shego gave a weak smile to her old friend, "So, how ya been?"

"Same old, same old, Shelia. Broke up with Dick again," Barbara stretched slightly, "He got back with Starfire, so I've been up here sulking mostly."

"Dicky never was a bright egg," Shego shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth," Barbara laughed, then grew serious. "You came early because of the new Robin?"

"Bruce's detective skills have been rubbing off, I see." Shego sighed, "Yeah, I want to talk to him. Make sure he's hundred percent sure he knows what he's getting into."

"He's not Jason," Barbara took Shego's hand, "You have to let go and move on. And fighting the system isn't going to bring anyone back."

"You and the whole Batscoobies are ones to talk about fighting the system, you know?" Shego said angrily. "And I just don't want Kimmie to go through what I went through. As much as I hate that little show off, no one deserves … that."

"Ron's good, Shelia," Barbara stated carefully. "He's also very careful."

"Jason was too," Shego said, turning away to hide the tears that were forming, "See where that got him? I still don't have any answers to what happened to him. Your boss did a good job at covering it all up. I'm not leaving without them this time. But that can wait. My room as it was?"

"Hasn't been touched," Barbara smiled sadly.

"Good night, Barbie Doll."

---

"Congratulations again, Ms. Possible," Alfred said, glancing over at Kim in the passenger seat, refusing to ride in the back seat alone.

"Thanks, Alfred," Kim beamed, still staring at her first college schedule for the fall as if it was something holy. She finally glanced up at the older man, "Alfred, can I ask you something?"

"If you ponder why we went to give you a tour and register at school at this hour, Master Bruce feels it's safer at night, when both the police and the … night crew are out and about."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, but that wasn't it …" Kim said blushing slightly.

"Oh, forgive an old man who jumps to conclusions," Alfred apologized.

"I was just wondering," Kim said, blushing somewhat deeper, "Has Ron talked much about me while he was here?"

"My dear," Alfred smiled brightly, "One would think you were the Earth, the Moon, the Sun, and the stars in that young man's eyes. 'The sister he never had' I've heard him refer to you as on more than one occasion."

"Right … yeah, I guess … we are like brother and sister …" Kim said, somewhat downcast.

"The heart is a fickle thing, Miss Kimberly," Alfred said in a comforting voice, "Sometimes it takes many stops before the heart finds its way home. One must be patient, and sooner or later, two hearts will find their mutual home in one another."

"Sounds like Ron after his trip to Japan," Kim smiled slightly. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Ron is struggling," Alfred continued, giving Kim a knowing look. "He feels lost and alone. One of the reasons he embraced Ms. Sandsmark's advances. He needs you, Kimberly. Do not let your feelings toward his relationship with Ms. Sandsmark let you abandon him when he needs you the most."

Kim started to comment, but Alfred beat her to it, "Oh, we're home, congratulations again on your easy enrollment."

Kim nodded and exited the limo and made her way to her room.

She stopped before her door, realizing it was ajar. "Oh, not this again," Kim growled under her breath, "If I see one more masked person in my room, I swear …" She started, but was silenced herself when she heard a guitar being strummed.

She peaked through the crack in the door, being careful not to make a single sound. She gave a small smile when she saw Ron seated on the edge of her bed, his back to the door and a guitar across his lap. She quietly entered as Ron began to sing and she couldn't believe Ron, her Ron, could play the guitar, let alone sing as well as he was. But the words of his song bothered her.

_"And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could call you_

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means …"_

"I didn't know you could play or sing," Kim said gently, moving to sit down on the opposite side of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled herself to the headboard with her now socked feet toying with the silk sheets.

"Eh, I picked it up a few years ago. Dad bought me a guitar when I was around eleven I think," Ron explained, "He taught me a few things, nothing major."

"You're really good," Kim smiled.

"No, I'm not," Ron blushed slightly, sitting the guitar on the floor and starting to stand.

"It's a big bed," Kim said, patting the bed beside her.

"Sorry, KP," Ron said, sitting down and leaning his back against the headboard of the bed beside Kim.

"For what?" Kim asked, glancing at her life-long best friend.

"Ignoring you since you got here," Ron said looking down at his lap, "I've… I've seen some bad things happen here in Gotham. I'm just worried that you'll get in over your head. I've already lost both my parents… I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ron," Kim placed her arm around Ron's shoulders and her eyebrows rose in shock for a moment. 'When did his shoulders get so broad?' Kim asked herself mentally.

"Oh yeah, I called Josh, he's flying up to be with you at the Tim and Greta's wedding." Ron said, glancing her way.

"Josh …" Kim asked blinking in thought.

"Mankey, boyfriend, remember?"

"OH! YEAH! Josh! Right," Kim blushed scarlet.

"You ok, KP?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron," Kim nodded, avoiding eye contact. "So, um …"

"By the way, I'm locking my door from now on," Ron nudged her shoulder, "Thanks for being polite enough to get out fast though. I was half afraid you were going to point and laugh …"

Kim stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about. When it hit her, her face turned the color of her hair yet again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I only wanted to talk and … and I … just … I'm sorry," Kim blanched, before looking away, and adding under her breath, "There was not a thing on you laughable except Wonderslut."

"So, are you going to be in the wedding?" Kim asked, changing the subject and fighting off the blush as best she could.

"I'll be at the reception, but I'll miss the service," Ron shrugged, "can't get out of work."

"Work, what do you do now?" Kim asked, giving Ron her undivided attention.

"Oh … Wayne Enterprises has bought out Bueno Nacho and Bruce has been giving me specialized school, and effective a month ago, I'm Vice President over Fast Food Industries," Ron said, sticking out his chest. "In other words, I have full control over Bueno Nacho, Burger King, and several others that have slipped my mind at the moment."

"Wow," Kim sighed, looking away.

"Now I know something's wrong, Kim, what is it?" Ron said, turning a worried gaze on her.

"Nothing's really wrong," Kim said, still avoiding eye contact. "Just jealous I guess."

"Jealous?" Ron asked blinking in confusion.

"Used to be, it was just us, the world took second place to us, we saved it, everything depended on us. Now …" Kim sighed looking around the room, "You live in a big mansion, you have the job you always wanted, you have a … beautiful girlfriend, And I just wonder … do I even have a place to fit into your new life?" She asked, but squeaked when she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug that made her stomach do flip-flops.

"You should know better than that, KP," Ron said into her hair, "We're a team, split down the middle. Nothing and no one's going to break that. Not Bruce, not Alfred, not Cassie, not Batman or especially Robin, nothing can break us."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim whispered, hugging her best friend tightly, "You don't know how badly I needed that …"

---

The day of the wedding finally came, and Kim felt very nervous for Greta and Tim. The large church was packed. Kim stood at the second level of the church, looking down on the crowded chamber. She was dressed in a long, light pink gown and her long hair curled and ran down her shoulders.

"Ms. Possible? Kim Possible?" a voice called behind her.

She turned to a tall, muscular man in a suit and tie. His dark hair was slicked back and his deep blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Ms. Possible, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man said, taking her hand in a handshake. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Metropolis. Bruce said you'd be here. I was hoping I could speak to you before the wedding."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kent," Kim smiled politely, "Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if I could set up an interview sometime?" Clark asked, pulling a calendar book from his pocket, "Bruce said you were talking about starting at Gotham U this fall. Can we set up a time, maybe at Bruce's, say around … August eighth? Is that good for you?"

"Sure, no big," Kim nodded.

"Excellent, I'll contact you before then to get everything squared away," Clark said, marking the date, "Thanks and nice meeting you, Ms. Possible." The man said, turning and walking away, but stopped and called out, seeing something through the open door across from him. "WALLY! GET AWAY FROM THE PUNCH BOWL!"

Kim wouldn't be surprised if half the people present were superheroes in civilian clothes. She knew Greta was once a hero herself but it seemed a touchy subject so she wasn't sure exactly who or what she did. It was plain to see that the superhero community was a tight group. Kim couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be accepted into that community.

"Miss Kimberly, it's almost time to start," Alfred said, approaching her in a tuxedo. Kim nodded and followed Alfred to where the others were getting ready to go and trying to keep Tim from hyperventilating.

Meanwhile high above all this, two figures stood on the rafters, watching the scene from the shadows.

"Really think the DEO will try to crash?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes over the gathered group, trying to pick out the heroes he knew, and felt a bit of relief when he recognized Clark Kent.

"Secret was their greatest specimen," Raven stated emotionlessly, "Since Superman and Batman tore their main and branch offices apart they need as many ways to make money as they can. A Meta who becomes human would be a gold mine for them."

"Kim … please stay out of this if it goes down …" Robin prayed quietly, before the music began to play.

First came Traya, Greta and Cissie's younger roommate, throwing flower petals down the isle.

Cissie and Gar followed the little girl. Followed by Dick and Dana, Tim's stepmother. Then Bart and Cassandra.

The last pair made Robin involuntarily growl, Kon-El walked down the isle with Kim's arm wrapped around his.

Raven watched Robin glare daggers at Superboy before letting out a sigh, "Men are idiots."

---

Greta stood before a mirror, looking at herself in her elegant white gown and veil. She heard her door open, "Oh, Alfred, is it already time?"

"Yes," Bruce's voice said softly, "Just a slight change of plans if it's alright with you."

---

"Here we go," Robin said as the bridal march began to play, but what he saw left him speechless. "Bruce?"

Almost everyone in the church were in the same amount of shock as Robin as Bruce Wayne proudly walked Greta Hayes up the isle.

Bruce let a smirk cross his face as he passed Clark Kent who mouthed "you're learning'. Bruce replied with a whisper he knew Clark could hear, "Faster than you." Lois Lane, Clark's wife, nudged her husband in the side and glared at Bruce who took the hint to keep walking.

Bruce and Greta made it to the altar. "Who gives this woman away?" the man over the ceremony questioned, unlike most weddings headed by a priest, this was performed by a man in a green cloak.

"I, Bruce Wayne, and her true parents," Bruce said proudly, giving Greta one of his rare smiles. He then pulled back the veil and placed her hands in Tim's.

"Friends, family, allies, we are gathered here today to witness the holy act of matrimony between Timothy Drake and Greta Suzie Hayes." The man proclaimed in a loud voice. "If any here see fit that these young people should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"More like rest in peace!" Wally spoke up but was whacked by a green beam of light across from him. Jack Drake looked like he wanted to say something but a glare from Bruce caused him to slap his jaws shut.

"I believe we have a few reasons," a man in a suit said, kicking open the door way and several heavily armed men crashed through the windows and spilled into the church. "No one move, especially any Meta freaks. The DEO has a problem with any freaks and freak lovers."

"Do excuse Agent Well's idiocy," the Command Agent said walking in confidently. "We'll just take the animal and you all can go about your own business. Get it, men."

Several of the armored DEO agents approached Secret, who was pulled behind Tim protectively. And amazingly before Bart or Kon could react, three of the DEO Agents were down, and Kim was at work taking the rest down with amazing speed and agility. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with my friend, but it isn't happening!" she barked angrily, taking a fighting stance.

"I see why Ron likes the chick, she's good!" Gar grinned, turning into a grizzly bear and running into the melee.

"Titans! Go!" Robin barked as he swung down, and kicked one of the DEO Agents about to attack Kim from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Kim spat, barely missing the green billy goat that ran past her ramming an Agent in the crotch.

Robin ignored her question and took in the situation, "Titans, the big heroes are getting the civilians out, it's up to us to take out these Agents."

"Right," the Teen Titans said as they prepared to take on the Agents.

"Lets get 'em," Tim said, pulling off his jacket.

"Yeah, the old one-two!" Greta nodded.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" the couple asked each other in unison.

"I'm going to fight, that's what?" Greta snapped.

"No, you're not, they're after you, so we've got to get you someplace safe," Tim replied.

"I'm not leaving you, Tim," Greta hissed, lowering her voice so no one could hear them, "You're not Robin anymore."

"Yeah, you're not Secret anymore either, so go with the others!"

"You come with me to safety," Greta negotiated, "Or we stand and fight together."

"No talking you out of this, huh?"

"Nope."

"If you are done bickering," Hal Jordan, the man in the green cloak, said softly as a jade energy began to form around him, "There are more on the way. And as you know, as much as I would like to punish these infidels for disgracing the House of God, I cannot interfere."

The Titans and Kim made a line around the altar, between the army of Agents and Hal, Tim, and Greta.

"There's a lot of these guys," Superboy stated, popping his knuckles. "Think we can hold them off until the Justice League and the others get the crowd evac-ed?"

Robin just popped his neck. "So not the drama."

To Be Continued …


	7. Wedding Daze

_DEO: Department of Extranormal Operations: A government sponsored agency under the sole purpose of policing Meta Human (Super-powered humans such as Superman, Wonder Woman, etc) activities. Currently losing funding after the uncovering of Meta Human child abuse and inhumane torture cases brought public by Superman and the reporter Clark Kent. _

_Greta Hayes or Secret remembers very little of her life. The only thing she remembers clearly is how it ended. She was taking a bath when her brother Billy, the villain Harm, murdered her by pushing a radio into the bathtub, electrocuting her. Billy had decided his ambition in life was to become the greatest super villain there is - and he gained his super powers by sacrificing Greta to a demon. On the threshold of Death, the Lords of Light decided to balance her stepbrother's new evil power by changing her into what is known as a warder. A warder is a spirit guide who is responsible for guiding the dead to their resting place, and dragging the unquiet dead to the Abyss. _

_Secret's next memories are of the D.E.O. orphanage facility; she had apparently returned from the Abyss as a ghost. She was studied here until they decided she was too physically dangerous - and more importantly that she knew too much. Secret escaped on the way to the Wabe facility, a location designed to "dispose" of problem children. Robin, Impulse, and Superboy managed to capture her, but the boys sympathized with her plight and instead decided to help her. Robin arranged circumstances so that it appeared she was killed by accident when she was returned to the D.E.O. All three boys lied to their mentors to protect her. _

_Not knowing what to do or where to go, Secret decided to join Young Justice. Arrowette gave Secret one of her spare names, "Suzie," which just narrowly beat out Superboy's suggestion, Victoria. She found happiness being a part of Young Justice and has proved herself to be a loyal teammate. _

_Secret has since learned more about her origins through Darkseid and the Spectre - including her real name, Greta. Secret has also learned there is a darkness in her soul... a darkness which especially intrigued the demonic Darkseid._

_When none of her Young Justice teammates helped her save her father from death row, Greta felt hurt and betrayed. Darkseid took advantage of Greta's vulnerable state and turned Secret to the dark side. She began to enact revenge on all those who have wronged her throughout her young life - and last on her list: her Young Justice teammates! _

_Robin eventually reminded Secret of her humanity and she broke free of Darkseid's control. Darkseid punished Secret with the worse thing he could imagine: restoring her humanity so she was forced to live the life of a normal girl. Ironically, this was actually Greta's fondest wish. _

_As for how she became Robin Tim Drake's fiancée, that's a tale for later in the fic. (Majority of this bio taken from _

Chapter 7: Wedding Daze

"Watch it!" Kim barked as she flying kicked the agent about to attack Wondergirl from behind.

Wondergirl turned to see Kim smirking confidently, "You're welcome, 'Darling Cassie'," Kim mocked before back flipping behind a agent about to attack her from behind and doing a swift kick up between his legs.

"I thought you said she wasn't that good of a fighter, Robin?" Raven said, blasting a group of Agents with black energy. She quirked an eyebrow when a growl was all she received in return.

"That's enough!" A strong voice belonging to the Man of Steel called from the rafters and the Justice League – Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, and Green Lantern John Stewart- swooped down and joined the melee.

The Spectre sighed as he leaned back, adjusted his green cloak, and continued watching the fight. "If this wasn't the House of God … wonder if there are any outside."

The lead Agent then raised a gun toward Superman, "I had a feeling you'd show up to help the little Secret. Don't move unless you want to be filled with Kryptonite bullets."

Before any of the other heroes could actually react the gun was kicked out of his hand, and the man was on his back with a high heel pressed into his throat. "It's over, call your boys off," Kim Possible hissed, narrowing her emerald eyes on the man.

"It's not over yet …" the Agent growled, but was cut off as the doors swung open again.

"On the contrary, I believe it is," a man surrounded by men with black suits and sunglasses said as he approached the scene. The man was tall and rather intimidating. He was in a very expensive looking suit and his head was clean of hair. "Mr. … Mr. President?"

"This is a surprise to see you so far from Colorado, Ms. Possible," Lex Luthor, President of the United States, said glancing around the room, giving Batman and Superman a somewhat evil smile, "Allow my men to help you and your … friends clear these former government agents out of this most holy place."

Lex glanced around at the stunned DEO agents, "You heard me. You're all fired."

"You can't do that!" The Agent that was still pinned down by Kim growled at the President.

"I am the President of the United States of America, I can do whatever I damn well chose," Lex growled, "As for you, you're not fired yet. You report to your superior, the one who decided to clear an attack on an innocent couple, in broad daylight, IN A CHURCH, to report to me bright and early Monday at Washington. After you do that, you're fired."

"Get them out of here," Luthor then turned back to Tim who was standing protectively before a fuming Greta, "You may continue. Please accept my humble apologizes for all we have done today, as well to you, my dear. Good day. And Justice League … I may not be there to help next time so you might want to learn to handle yourselves better. To be saved by a cheerleader, shameful, Superman... shameful …"

"That little …" Superman growled, starting to follow him out of the church, but Wonder Woman grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Let it go, Kal," she said softly, "You know how he is. Right, Batman? Batman?"

"Oh, I see those guys are gone," Bruce Wayne said, walking back in from where the reception was set up, with a hand full of peanuts, "these are great nuts, want one?"

"No, but you can have this one!" Greta growled from the altar, hitting Tim in the head with her bouquet. "You jerk, you said we'd be fighting together!"

"I didn't say that, Gret," Tim said, holding up his hands, "Is it my fault none of those guys came our way?"

"You kept getting in my way!" Greta replied, "I'm not a baby you have to watch over!"

"I would have fought if we had to, Greta, I swear. I just wanted to stay close to Dana, she needed to be protected from all the craziness," Tim replied soothingly. "Beside, would you want to end up with our wedding clothes like the groomsmen and the other bridesmaids?" He said, motioning to the other bridesmaids and groomsmen and their destroyed outfits.

"Does this mean I won't get my deposit back?" Beast Boy asked looking at his shredded cuffs.

"The priest or … whatever-he-is is still here," Kim said, walking up to the group of heroes and friends who remained in the now abandoned church, "There's enough witnesses here. Can we get this wedding rolling again before something else happens?"

"This isn't exactly the normal wedding we were going for," Tim gave a weak smile, "Still want to go through with it?"

"I don't care if we have to get Superman to fly us to Vegas," Greta said, her blue eyes burning with determination, "I'm going to be Greta Drake tonight one way or another!"

---

The remaining crowd cheered as Tim and Greta was bombarded by a shower of rice as they ran out before the group.

"Alright, let's get down to the good stuff!" Conner Kent, AKA Superboy, whooped.

Greta rolled her eyes as she pulled up her dress and held her leg up for Tim to slide her garter off. Tim reached up and her eyes went wide before she kicked him, "You'll get that later, the boys are waiting," Greta hissed as a blush crossed the bridge of her nose.

Ron, who had arrived for the reception, stood with Beast Boy, Superboy, Bruce, and Dick among other single men waiting for Tim to flick the garter into the group. They didn't have to wait long and the small, blue band flew into the crowd. All single males present reached for it but it was a small naked mole rat in a black bow tie that shot up his master's arm and caught it in his mouth.

"RUFUS!" Those that knew the pet cried out as the small rodent held the garter in his front paws and giving the group a raspberry before dashing away from a green naked mole rat chirping angrily.

"Now it's my turn, huh?" Greta asked with a smile, "Gather in a good group, girls!" she said, turning her back with her bouquet in hand.

Greta quickly threw the flowers into the air and two pairs of hands gripped it as it came down into the crowd.

"Hands off," Cassie hissed, gripping the bouquet tight.

Kim snorted in reply, "Ha, you really are a dumb blonde if you think I'm letting go!"

"At least my hair's all natural," Cassie retorted, "How much is fake on you, KP?"

"Don't worry, girls," Bruce smiled at the growling teens, "There's plenty of Ron for the two of you."

Kim and Cassie let go at the exact same time and turned away with bright flush on both their faces. The bouquet fell, but before it could hit the ground Cissie dove and slid along the ground with it in her tight grasp, "If you two don't want it, I'll take it!"

---

The reception was short, shorter than expected since the short battle ran most of the crowd away, and Tim and Greta quickly left for their two week honeymoon to London.

"Look, Possible," Cassie said as she approached Kim, who was seated at a table in the reception hall. "I just want to say that I … well, I … err…"

"Ron's making you apologize, huh?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No … yes … maybe, look," Cassie sighed in frustration, "I like Ron, and you're his best friend. Think we can tolerate each other for his sake?"

Kim looked at the girl then at a table a few feet away where Ron and Josh were talking. 'Ron doesn't have a problem getting along with my boyfriend, why should I have issues with his girlfriend?' Kim thought before looking at the girl, "Ok, restart then, pull up a chair."

Cassie forced a smile and joined Kim for small talk that neither one really paid attention to.

Meanwhile across the room, Josh held an art book out to Ron. "What's this?"

"Just some of my drawings," Josh shrugged, trying to fight off the knowing smirk. "Check out the two pages taped together."

Ron pulled the tape and looked at the two sketches and the breath caught in his throat and his face lost all color.

"It's amazing really," Josh shrugged, "I was just doing a facial sketch of Robin, and I did a second one beside it, didn't draw the mask but took some guesses on what the features were like under it. Quite the similarity, huh, Ron?"

Ron just stared at the drawing of himself both masked and unmasked before glaring at Josh, "Don't tell Kim."

"Your secret's safe," Josh held up his hands, "Quite the upgrade, going from a Teen Hero's sidekick to a Dark Knight's?"

"Not worth the price," Ron said seriously, looking away.

"You know of any places to have some fun in Gotham?" Josh asked, changing the subject.

"I know a few places," Ron said questioningly.

"Then let's get the girls and paint the town!" Josh said standing up.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

---

On the outskirts of Gotham, a warm breeze washed through the garden of stone memorials.

A single figure stood before a large grave marker carved in the shape of an avenging angel. Her trench coat and long raven hair blew in the wind as she stared down at the grave.

"Hey …" Shego said lamely as she placed a red rose on the grave and began rooting some weeds that had began to grow. "I know I'm early, but … I can't help missing you so much …" She said in a faintly trembling voice that completely lacked the overconfident tone she was known for.

She sighed and sat still over his grave; the only motion was the teardrops that dropped to the soil. "I know I've done things that you wouldn't be so proud of… I've done things I'm not proud of, but I do what I have to do to survive. It wasn't the same without you. What's a hero without something to fight for? I know you hear this every year, but I can't help it. You were what I fought for and when you left me … Justice really didn't have the appeal it used to."

She stood and wiped her eyes. "See you in a couple of days," Shego half whimpered, her emotions getting the better of her. She turned her back and she muttered just barely audible the phrase she had always parted him with: "I love you, Jason, now and forever …"

_Let the world stop turning.  
Let the sun stop burning.  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart  
the only dream that mattered had come true:  
In this life, I was loved by you._

To Be Continued …


	8. Voting For The Team

Chapter 8: Voting for the Team

"NO!" Robin barked, pounding his fist on the table of in the meeting room of Titans Tower. "N! O! No! Nope! No way! No how! Nuh-uh!"

"She did do well in that fight," Beast Boy argued before shoving a hand full of tofu chips into his mouth. "I say let her join the group."

"And I say you haven't changed your brain back to the right size since the last time you were an ostrich!" Robin snapped angrily.

"Let us not start the name calling, Robin," Starfire said before Beast Boy could return fire. "Let us keep to the subject, shall we?"

"Yeah, is Kim Possible ready to be a Teen Titan?" Cyborg restated the subject of the meeting.

"Ok," Robin said, taking a deep breath and reaching up to remove his mask, "I've been KP's sidekick since she started doing the hero thing," Ron said, glancing around the room, "She's too impulsive, she's a risk, and she's liable to get herself or one of us hurt!"

"Look, I know your upset 'bout your parents and all, but you don't have to put the blame on her. So she froze up against the Joker, no one wants to fight that wacko," Beast Boy shrugged, "You can't blame her and think she killed your-" the green Titan finished with a yelp as Ron jerked him out of his chair by the collar of his uniform.

"Mind repeating that, Green Boy?" Ron growled in his bat voice, narrowing his chocolate, hate-filled eyes on his teammate.

"Robin, Ron, calm down," Starfire said gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Her eyes widened for a moment when she felt a slight tremble before Beast Boy was dropped.

"That topic will never be brought up again, Logan, understood?" Ron said, replacing his mask, giving Beast Boy a death glare.

"Right! Sure! Understood, got ya!" Beast Boy gulped before climbing back to his seat.

"Ok, let's just do a vote," Cyborg said, "Seeing as you're so adamant on the subject, Robin, you can go first. For or against and state your reasons."

"Alright," Robin said going into his Bat-like persona completely, "Possible is a good fighter, and is on her way to becoming a decent hero, but she is still incredibly green. She's only fought a hand full of mildly dangerous foes, and the rest were just laughable. All in all, she's not ready. So I'm against."

"Ok, Kid Flash, your next." Cyborg nodded toward the speedster.

"Ithinkkimmiewouldbegoodfortheteam!" Kid Flash said quickly, "ShefightsgoodshesworkedwithRobinbeforeandshesreallyhottoo!"

"Ok that's one for and one against, Wonder Girl," Cyborg said, nodding toward the blond teen.

"Well …" Wonder Girl reclined in her chair, "I admit she's a good fighter, and she's done a lot of good, but I've done a bit of homework on her. She's a control freak and really not a team player. Once she grows up a bit and stops acting like the spoiled baby, then she can play in the big leagues." Wonder Girl finished, not noticing the glare she got from Robin.

"Ok, one for, two against," Cyborg looked around the table, "Raven, what do you have to say about this?"

"I know what it's like to be consumed by my own demons …" Raven said emotionlessly, her dark eyes holding steady on Robin, "while she maybe a little rough around the edges, I feel some of us may need an anchor close by … to keep their demons from consuming their soul. I vote for."

"Ok, score's tied two-two," Cyborg stated, "My turn, so … While she does hold her own in a fight, I agree with Wonder Girl. Kim needs to work out her green-ness before she takes on any of our usual threats. So that's three against, two for, Superboy?"

"Don't know what you guys are expecting her to do to 'work out her green-ness'," Superboy said, leaning back with his hand behind his head, "But I think she deserves a chance. She's done a lot of good, and her around will definitely do my body good …" He said giving a wink to the suddenly flustered Wonder Girl and fuming Robin.

"Ok, moving right along before Rob pulls out the Kryptonite …" Cyborg muttered, "Tied again, three-three, Beast Boy, what do you say?"

"The girl watched my back as well as anybody here," Beast Boy said, nodding, "I remember a time when the group argued for hours about whether or not a lil' green kid who could change into animals should be on the team. Only a couple dudes were willing to give me a chance, so I'm going to do the same for her. I vote let her in." Beast Boy nodded at the end to punctuate the statement, and gave Raven, who was unconsciously beaming at the changeling, a wink. Raven gave a faint blush and looked away quickly.

"Ok, Star, it's up to you," Cyborg said, "right now its three-four, which will it be?"

"Well …" Star said, sitting up and taking a thoughtful expression. "I had spoken with Kimberly a good while at Timothy and Greta's wedding … I do not see this … control freak or non-team player you speak of … she is a good fighter and seems like a good friend to Robin. But as Robin has known her the longest, I shall trust his judgment … so I vote for Kimberly not to be included in the team."

"Damn … tie four-four …" Cyborg sighed.

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Only thing we can do," Cyborg said pulling his cell phone from its compartment on his bionic arm, "I'm gonna see what Timmy boy says about the thing. He's still on the roster."

The room was quiet as Cyborg awaited someone to pick up, "Hello? Hey, Greta, I was wond-OUCH, FOR THE LOVE OF …" Cyborg started, but jerked the phone from his ear as the sound of Greta's voice screaming curses filtered from the phone receiver.

"Gr-Greta … Greta … I'm sorry if I was … Greta, stop yelling for a second and put … Greta!" Cyborg pleaded as the flood of curses continued to flow.

"Let me try," Starfire said reaching for the phone, which Cyborg happily surrendered. "Hello, Greta, I hope …" Starfire stopped and turned the color of her curled hair, "GRETA! I … I won't even let Dick put anything in that particular part of my body why would I let you shove … please calm down …"

"Oh, thank goodness …" Starfire breathed when the screams quieted down as if the phone was taken away from the source, "Rob- Timothy, Cyborg wishes to speak with you, is this an inopportune time for a short conversation concerning our team?" Starfire nodded as if Tim could see her before speaking again, "I understand perfectly, and we will keep it brief … I apologize for the interruption and the team will pay for those ruined bed sheets Greta seems so distraught about … goodbye, Timothy, here is Cyborg." Star placed her hand over the receiver, "Cyborg, are you certain Tim is not his son, because he sounds a great deal like Batman at this moment …" She said as she handed the phone to the now sickly pale Cyborg.

"Hey, Tim, yeah … um we're voting on whether to let Kim Possible join the team and … yea, it's a tie … ok, hold on," Cyborg said before placing his palm over the receiver. "Robin, he wants to talk to you privately."

Robin took the phone and walked into the soundproof room beside the meeting room and sat down at the small table.

"Sorry about the interruption," Robin said, his voice returning to Ron's.

"Don't worry, bud, I needed the break. I swear Greta's got more stamina than Kara … not that I've slept with Supergirl or anything like that or … um anyway …"

"Sure, Tim, my lips are sealed."

"Ok, what do you think, really think of Kim becoming a Teen Titan? I think she's got the stuff to do it, but that's my opinion. I want to know your take."

"Yeah, she can do it, but … maybe she has every right to be a Titan …"

"You don't want her to be in anymore danger, huh? Or maybe it's deeper than that, maybe you don't want her to see what you've become."

"Don't … don't know what you're talking about with that last bit," Robin said defensively.

"Ok, so how did you vote?"

"I voted against."

"Why?"

"I don't think she's ready."

"I thought Kim Possible could do anything?"

"Whoever said that was a fool."

"So you're a fool now, Ronnie Boy?"

"… I'm not the same as I was."

"Why did you REALLY vote against her?"

"I told you …"

"Answer me this, do you love her?"

"She's my best friend, we've been together since pre-K. We even used to fight those idiot criminals together."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's with Josh Mankey, Tim. It doesn't matter whether I do or not."

"Ron, do you know when Greta and I got together? It wasn't when we were members of Young Justice. She liked Robin, but I didn't give in. She knew Robin, but she didn't know Tim Drake. I figured if she knew who was hiding behind the mask, she wouldn't have anything to do with me. You know what happened when I couldn't physically keep up being Robin? She stood by me. Said that I was still me, and that was what mattered."

"Your point being?"

"My point is you are who you are, no matter what you have hiding your face. Don't be afraid to trust the girl you've trusted since you were a kid."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Tell Cy my vote is against."

"What? But I thought …"

"If she were there, you'd get your idiot self killed plain and simple. When you're away from her, you're good, but whenever Kim Possible is around you get as sloppy as Plastic Man."

"I have no idea what you're talking about …"

"Sure, you don't … now, if you'll excuse me … Greta just got out the chocolate pudding and whipped cream. Later, brotha."

Robin smiled and clicked off the phone and turned to rejoin the team.

---

Kim Possible sat uncomfortably on a couch in the lobby of Titans Tower, awaiting judgment. She had mixed feelings about it, while it would be awesome to be a member of a hero team, but she doubted even partnering with the Titans would fill in the gap her last partner left.

"Kimberly?" Kim heard Starfire's voice and stood and turned to see the Titans walking into the large room. "We have come to a decision."

Kim gulped and stood tall, waiting for good or bad.

"You didn't make the cut." Robin said coldly.

Kim sighed and looked down in defeat when Starfire cupped her chin with her fist. "Hey, chin up, you've done a lot of good! We just fear you are not ready for the type of metacriminals we face day in and day out. Keep up the good fight. I believe you will make a fine hero someday, if not a Teen Titan, perhaps a Justice Leaguer."

"Yeah, you're cool, so don't worry, Kimmie," Beast Boy chimed, "Isn't that right, Robin? …Robin?" He asked looking to find where Robin and Raven were standing was now vacant.

"I hate it when he does that …" Kim growled, shaking her head in disgust at her least favorite Titan.

---

Robin stalked down the hallway of Titans tower when Raven's voice behind him stopped him cold. "Kim's not a Titan, happy?"

Robin looked back at the elder Titan, "Not exactly." He growled out and started to walk again.

"You're only hurting yourself by pushing her away and using Wonder Girl, Ronald." Raven shot back.

"Pushing away?" Robin asked, finally turning back to face Raven unemotionally. "You're one to talk."

"What?" Raven snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Two words, Raven," Robin said, getting in the slightly shorter girl's face, "Garfield Logan." And with that he turned and walked away from the taken aback sorceress.

---

Shego walked down the main street of Gotham City wearing a casual sundress and a large hat and sunglasses to try to conceal her identity. She sighed as she was pushed by the rude crowd of people and fell to the ground on her rump.

_"Hey, chick, you need to watch where you're going in this town."_

_The sixteen-year-old Shego looked up to see a boy with unkempt mop of black hair and a boyish, mischievous smile. "you're obviously new 'round here, the name's Jason. I'll watch ya back if you want."_

_"How do I know I can trust you?" Shego accused, narrowing her eyes on the teen. _

_"How do you know you can't?" he said, reaching out his hand, "You gotta trust somebody sometime, right?" _

_"Ok, but if this is a trick, boy, you'll be in for a world of hurt!" Shego snapped, though taking his hand and letting him pull her off the ground. _

_"Don't worry, chick, I won't be any trouble." Jason laughed, flashing a lopsided smile to the pale-skinned girl. _

_"Stop calling me that, I have a name you know?" _

_"Oh, I wasn't aware of that," Jason said as they started walking down the sidewalk. _

_"Shelia, but my brothers call me Shego." Shego explained, spitting out the words 'brothers' and 'Shego'_

_"Shego, huh?"__ Jason chuckled, "better than being named after a lame bird." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Nothing, nothing at all!"_

"Jason …" Shego whimpered, forcing back tears and pulling herself off the ground.

She shook her head and steadied her nerve. "I'll find out what happened. But I probably won't find him 'til nightfall, so I have to be patient … I'll get my answers, Jason … then I can let you rest … Maybe we both can finally …"

---

Kim sighed in disappointment as she walked up the steps of the Wayne Enterprises private jet for her return flight to Gotham City.

"Ya late, KP," A voice said from the couch, making the redhead jump in surprise.

"Ron!" Kim scolded, slapping his legs off the couch to take a seat. "You scared me."

"I know, it was funny," Ron grinned, but his brown eyes didn't twinkle as they once did whenever he laughed. "What's wrong? Didn't make it or something?" Ron asked, noticing the worried expression on Kim's face.

"Yes, I didn't make it, but that's no big," Kim said, pulling him to a seated position. "What I want to know is what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Ron asked, smiling lightly.

"Don't lie to me, Ron," Kim said, locking eyes with her childhood best friend. "Talk to me …"

"Kim … I can't tell you, ok, it's just something I have to deal with …" Ron said, looking away before glancing back at his friend, "Oh … crap …"

"I understand if you don't trust me …" Kim said, throwing a full force Puppy Dog Pout, "Who cares that we have been best friends since I can remember …" She said, amplifying it with a tear from her right eye sliding down her cheek.

Ron fought it for some time before sighing in defeat. "Ok, KP … Kimmie …" Ron said, taking both her hands in his. "What I'm going to tell you … you can't tell another living soul. Not even Wade, ok?"

"Kim … Bruce … he's not who you think he is …" Ron said, searching for the best way to tell her. "To be blunt, KP, Bruce is Batman. And when I moved in with him, he taught me a lot of things, how to fight, how to move in the shadows, all kinds of stuff, and I … well, he made me the new Robin." Ron said, letting out a sigh of relief of telling her the truth. He opened his eyes to see her blank expression, "I know it's a lot to take in …"

**SLAP**

"Thirteen years!" Kim yelled, standing over Ron, tears brimming her eyes, "Thirteen years we've been friends, Ron! If you have a something wrong, you can always come to me, but DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO MY FACE, DAMN IT!" She yelled before storming to the other end of the jet interior. She sat down roughly in a seat, pulled her knees to her chest and sulked.

"Ok …" Ron whispered, holding his sore cheek, "That went well …"

To Be Continued …


	9. Facing Fears Part I

**Chapter 9: Facing Fears part 1**

Robin looked over what was left of the dura-glass cell in the depth of Arkham Asylum. His eyes narrowed on the engraved name-plate lying on the floor.

_Crane, Jonathan_

"Robin?" Batman called and the blond headed teen stood and walked to where the Dark Knight was hunched over a broken piece of glass.

"What do you think did this?" Batman asked, stepping away from the broken cell.

Robin looked over the broken pieces on the floor and the remaining wall. "It looks like it was weakened by some type of acid … then was struck by a hard object …" Robin then picked up a broken piece of dura-glass. He ran his gloved finger over the top and removed what looked like a piece of thread, "Looks like a cloth … no leather covered object struck it."

"Who?" Batman pressed.

Robin stood up and thought for a moment. "Unless we have a new one or a copy cat," He started before snapping his eyes open in realization, "Harley Quinn, her trademark is that punching glove gun."

"That would be my guess," Batman stated, turning his back and starting down the hall. "Let's go."

Robin hopped into the passenger seat of the Batmobile as Batman fired the engine and roared down the drive of the newly rebuilt asylum.

"Who's this Josh?" Batman asked as they pulled out on the main road.

"What?" Robin asked in surprise. "Who?"

"Mankey, Joshua." Batman stated, "3.98 GPA, top 20 graduates of Middleton High, captain of the Basketball team and president of the art club, awarded with a scholarship to Upperton University with the art and basketball programs. Who is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Robin blinked, wondering what could have possibly brought this on.

"Just … curious …" Batman stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You're never just curious, Batman," Robin asked, narrowing his eyes, "What's he done?"

"Nothing … yet," Batman stated in his usual tone, though dropping the 'yet' under his breath. "Have he and Kim been intimate?" he asked, causing Robin to go into coughing fits.

"How am I supposed to know?" Robin gasped, staring at Batman as if he had grown a second head.

"You're Kim's best friend, if anyone would know it's you." Batman stated, his tone icier than usual.

"Bruce, what's with you?" Robin sat back, shaking his head, "You're acting like Mr. Dr. P. during and after one of Kim's dates. But I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised either way. Kim … really loves Josh." Robin said, the last bit said with a hint of sadness.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, unless he hurts her," Robin said, his voice dropping back into full 'bat-mode'. "Then I hurt him."

"You'll have to get in line," Batman said under his breath as he hit the accelerator.

Kim sighed as she brushed her hair, staring at her reflection in the large mirror in her room at Wayne Manor. "Want to talk about it?" a voice called from the doorway of the room. Kim turned and the breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Wonder Woman stood leaning against the door. Her golden lasso and tiara shimmered in the light and her tight swimsuit-like uniform clung to her figure showing off her curves as well as her defined muscles. Kim couldn't believe the woman she had looked up to and idolized since she was ten was talking to her as if she was a friend.

"Hi, W-Wonder Woman," Kim gulped out.

"Kimmie, I've asked you repeatedly to call me Diana," Wonder Woman smiled as she walked in and sat down on Kim's bed.

"O-OK …" Kim stuttered, "J-just not used to you in uniform. It makes it more … ya know … real … or unreal … or maybe … I'll shut up now."

"Just finished a job with the Justice League and needed to speak to Batman about a case," the Amazon said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Then why are you here?" Kim asked in confusion.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened for a moment and hissed under her breath before glancing back up at the girl, "Oh, just thought I'd visit my boyfriend before I tried to find the Bat."

"Oh ok," Kim accepted her excuse.

"I can go change if me being in uniform makes you uncomfortable," Diana said, changing the subject before Kim asked anymore questions.

"No, it's ok," Kim waved her hand shyly, "Just, not used to being around my childhood hero."

"Childhood hero, you make me feel old," Diana smiled teasingly, "Still not used to being anyone's hero. It feels like just yesterday I was leaving Themyscira to represent the Amazons in Man's World. " Diana shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts, "So ready for your big double date tonight?"

"A little nervous actually," Kim confessed, bowing her head.

"Cassie can be a little overbearing, but she has a good heart," Diana smiled warmly.

"Not as much that," Kim sighed, "It's … I'm not sure how to take Ron … with a girl."

"Green eyed monster," Diana smiled knowingly.

"I'm not jealous of Cassie!" Kim said quickly, looking back at her own reflection to finish brushing her hair.

"Ahuh, sure," Diana smiled, "And Batman is good at birthday parties." Diana stood up and started toward the door, "I'll go and check and see if Bruce and Ron have gotten in from work yet." She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Diana glanced around to make sure Kim hadn't followed and opened the hidden door behind the clock. As she started to descend down into the BatCave, she was taken aback to the sound of Ron shouting.

"What do you mean I can't go spend just a couple weeks in Middleton?" Ron screamed. Diana finally turned on the stair way to see Ron just in his uniform pants and his undershirt, and in Batman's cold, masked face.

"You are still in training, Robin," Batman stated emotionlessly, "You can't miss that much training."

"I'm not a heartless machine like you, Bruce," Ron shot, jabbing his finger into the Bat symbol on Batman's chest. "Give me one reason why I should listen to you and stay here instead of enjoying time with my best friend?"

"I'll give you two," Batman stated, letting his face lower to Ron's, making sure he got this perfectly clear. "One: What would happen should later she needs you're protection." He stated, then narrowed his eyes, "And two: you're not ready. Interrupting your training now adds to the likelihood Kim Possible will soon open the morning paper and see on the front page Robin, also known as Ron Stoppable, was killed trying to halt a robbery last night … do you want that, Ron?"

Ron glared at the Dark Knight for several more seconds before turning his back, "Fine, you win. Happy?" he said, stomping toward the showers.

"Are you?" Diana asked once she heard the shower start up.

Batman said nothing but turned to the computer, and began punching in the updated info on the Scarecrow case.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Diana asked standing behind him, "This isn't like you. You weren't half this hard on Dick, Tim, Jason, or even Stephanie. Why are you so hard on Ron?"

"Why are you still here tonight?" Bruce asked coldly.

"Don't," Diana snapped as she spun his chair around and glared at him. "I know that ploy, Wayne, the 'piss em off and they'll leave you alone' won't work on me, so don't even try."

"I …" Batman started, but was silenced by Diana's palm.

"Truth or lasso, your choice," She stated, amplifying the threat with narrowed eyes.

"Fine," Batman said, standing up and moving to the edge of the cliff of the computer platform, "There's a difference between Ron and the others, a major one."

"And that is?" Diana pressed.

"The difference is," Batman started, watching a group of bats fly through the deep cave, "I'm not training a Robin this time." He then turned pulling back the cowl, "I'm training a Batman."

* * *

The walls of Global Justice Head Quarters were redecorated to take the appearance of a fun house as Jonathan Crane walked through the multi-colored halls dressed as a gothic scarecrow with the giggling humming Harley Quinn. "Interesting place," the Scarecrow said, glancing around at the strange surroundings. 

"I did the decorating all by my lonesome!" Quinn stated happily and proudly.

"Never would have guessed …" he said as they reached the head office, which door was made up as a massive clown's head.

Harley opened the door, and Scarecrow walked in to find The Joker in Dr Director's command chair and the speaker phone ringing. The insane clown held a finger to his lips to tell the newcomers to be quiet. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello, Possible residence, Jim Possible speaking!" a child's voice spoke on the other end.

"Hey, Jimmy, do you love your sister?" Joker giggled.

"Um … yeah, she's my sister, why? Who is this?"

"YOU SICKO! DON'T YOU KNOW INCEST IS WRONG!" Joker screamed, before ending the call, and started laughing manically. "Incest! HAHAH! I kill myself … hehe … oh, sorry, Scarecrow, forgive my manners."

"What do you want, Joker?" Scarecrow asked, not taking his eyes off the madman.

"Just need you to play defense for me, if you don't mind." Joker grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Scarecrow asked crossing his arms.

"Let me show you my plans," Joker said before pressing a button on his desk, "Dr. Director, Agent Du, report to my office, ASAP please."

The side door open and an ungodly stench filled the room, making Scarecrow gag and in walked in Dr. Director and Agent Will Du's pale, yet grinning bodies, with a large metal antenna sticking out of the back of their skulls. "What the …" Scarecrow gawked.

"Ya know, Global Justice is a crazy and sadistic as we are," Joker pointed to his two 'servants'. "Those little gizmos implanted in the back of corpses' skulls and it reanimates them as living … err... not living, obedient slaves. Great for soldiers, just a tad smelly." Joker then snapped his fingers, "Anyway, Betty Boops, do give Dr. Crane the folder if you please."

The corpse of Dr. Director handed Scarecrow a folder, and the scientist blinked in surprise. "What the heck is this?" Scarecrow asked holding up a handful of pictures of Kim Possible, her family, and her friends.

"That, my itchy costumed friend, is what I like to call 'fresh meat'!" Joker chuckled.

"Has the Bat hit you on the head again?" Scarecrow asked, glancing back at the folder of papers.

"No, nononono!" Joker chimed, jumping up on the desk, "Kim Possible, the Girl Who Can Do It All … or something like that, she's on the bright and shiny road to be the next Wonder Woman, Batman, or any of those other costumed goodie-goodies who like to give us migraines! But she's not there yet, she's still got a good long while to get there, so I thought … 'Joker', I thought, 'Here's a girl who will probably give you an ass load of problems in the future, so why don't ya just go ahead and make her life hell then finish her off before she hits her hero prime', so I responded with, 'Sure! Sounds like fun'! Get it, Johnny Boy?"

"You're insane, but I was already aware of that," Scarecrow stated, "And it makes sense, cut the roots so to speak. What do you want me to do?"

"Simple, I've done my own little investigation, and Bruce Wayne is suspected of funding Ol' Pointy Ears," Joker grinned.

"And?"

"I want you to keep the Bat and the Bird occupied," Joker chuckled, "That way Brucie can't set his pet Bat on us for screwing with the fruit of his loins!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're eating in such a nice place," Kim said in awe as Ron led her, Josh, and Cassie into the Iceberg Lounge.

"Just gotta watch out for the penguins," Ron warned as they approached the front desk of the club, "They really bite… too late…" Ron added the last under his breath, earning a slap in the arm by Cassie.

"Ah, Mr. Stoppable, pleasure to have you joining us again," a short chubby man with a long, pointed nose, and dressed in an incredibly fancy tuxedo said approaching the four. "How are things going at Wayne Enterprises? Well, I trust."

"Oswald, you know Cassandra, and this is my old friend from Middleton, Kim Possible, and her boyfriend, Josh Mankey," Ron introduced, "Kim, Josh, this is Oswald Cobblepot."

"THE Kim Possible," Oswald smiled, taking Kim's hand and kissing the back of it, "It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance at long last. I have expected meeting you ever since Mr. Stoppable took residence in our fair metropolis."

"Um … nice to meet you, Mr. Cobblepot …" Kim said, biting her lower lip in thought before her eyes widened in realization, "I know who you are, you're The-" Kim started, but was silenced when Ron clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We'll take a table for four please, Oswald," Ron said quickly.

"But, of course," Oswald nodded, "Right this way."

The group was seated at a round table beside the penguin tank, and once Mr. Cobblepot waddled away, Kim turned to Ron, "What was that about?"

"Penguin is a bit touchy about his past," Cassie said, glancing over the menu.

"I guess I'll buy that," Kim nodded, glancing at her own menu, "Tonight: fine dinning of the Iceberg Lounge in Gotham City, tomorrow night: Bueno Nacho in Middleton. Bet you can't wait, Ron … wait, Iceberg Lounge has Nacos too?"

"Yeah, Mr. Cobblepot liked it and rented out a sub license to serve it, as for at the Bueno Nacho tomorrow …" Ron averted his gaze to his menu, "You and Josh are going to have to go it without me. I have to stay here."

"W-What? You're not coming home?" Kim said disappointedly.

"He is home, Kimmie," Cassie spoke up, "Ron's a busy guy, you can't expect to hog him and have time for your boyfriend too."

"I wouldn't 'hog' him anyway, he's MY best friend for the majority of my life," Kim spat, "And since when has this been any of your business?"

"Well, Ron is MY boyfriend," Cassie responded just as heatedly, "And I'm not the one who pushed him to a city on the other side of the country for popularity sake."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, her eyebrows almost going into her hairline.

"I didn't stutter, Red," Cassie snapped, "Ron talked about you like you were some damn goddess while you treated him like he was some kind of disposable toy. Why he stayed friends with a shallow bitch like you I'll never know!"

"Cool off, will you?" Kim growled, splashing her glass of water in Cassie's face, "Don't talk about things you don't know about!"

Cassie's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish, and then the two girls locked eyes in a hate-filled glare, not noticing their respective boyfriends moving away very slowly.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Josh whispered to Ron.

"I'd be safer trying to get inbetween Spider-Man and Venom …" Ron stated, as they eased away.

"What's the matter, Kim Possible can do anything but accept the truth?" Cassie snapped, rising to her feet.

"Coming from a girl who pretends to be a real hero? Ha! Not a bad joke!" Kim spat, standing up too.

"What the hell did you mean by that?" Cassie growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Wonder Woman?" Kim said, then blinked at herself, "Oh wait, Wonder Girl, not like you'll ever live up to the REAL Wonder Woman."

That did the trick. Cassie dove across the table, tackling Kim through the next table.

Kim kicked back away from the girl and threw a punch at her face, knocking the girl back two steps.

Ron pulled out a small communicator from his pocket, "Oracle? Get Diana and tell her to get to the Iceberg Lounge NOW, and DON'T tell Batman!"

"That all you're going to do?" Josh asked as the sound of another table being smashed was heard behind them.

"Yeah," Ron smirked, "That's all _I'm_ going to do …"

"I have to admit, you're pretty good," Cassie said, wiping a bit of blood from her busted lip. "But if I had my bracelets and lasso I'd …"

"Get your ass kicked like you are now?" Kim finished for her, trying to hide her own heavy breathing.

"Wonder Girl! Possible!" Robin snapped, landing on the guard rail around the Penguin tank, "That's enough!"

"Stay out of this, Robin," Cassie snapped, narrowing her eyes on Kim, "This is between us."

"You're endangering those in this club," Robin growled, "Stop it now, or I'll stop it for you."

"Yeah, and the Blondie's going down!" Kim yelled, diving at the girl who caught her and threw her into the crouching Boy Wonder, sending both teen heroes into the icy water.

"Oh, Robin! I'm sorry!" Cassie apologized as the skylight exploded and Batman and Wonder Woman descended into the destroyed club.

"I told her not to tell him!" Robin hissed under his breath as he climbed out of the tank and helped Kim up.

"I WON'T GO BACK!" Cobblepot yelled reaching under his desk, "I'VE PLAYED THE GOOD CITIZEN ROLE. I'VE BEEN A GOOD LITTLE BIRD. I WON'T LET YOU SEND ME BACK TO ARKHAM!" He screamed, pulling out a Tommy gun.

Batman tackled Cassie behind an overturned table as the on again off again villain began shooting up his own club in the direction of the small gathering of heroes.

"He's got to be stopped!" Kim said, watching the Penguin shoot where Batman was crouched.

"I'll get him low and you get him high," Robin said in a low voice as he stood up.

Kim nodded and the former Team Possible dashed toward the raving crime lord.

Robin threw a batarang, knocking the Penguin's gun from his hands followed by a bola wrapping his legs together at the knees. In his surprise, he never noticed Kim moving through the air for a flying kick to his face until it was too late. Kim's heel hit him right between the eyes, sending the partially bound man tumbling to the floor.

"Good hit," Robin said, glancing down at the KO'ed Cobblepot.

"T-Thanks …" Kim shivered, rubbing her dripping wet arms.

"Dang, you knocked him clear out!" Wonder Girl said, floating toward the two. "That was a nice kick."

"It was no b-big …" Kim nodded.

"Kim … about _some_ of the things I said …" Cassie said, turning her attention to the Penguin laid out on the floor, "I didn't mean …everything I said."

"I didn't mean everything either …" Kim replied. "And you have a pretty good right cross."

"You got the kicking power of a mule yourself." Cassie smiled.

"Ahem." A dark voice cleared behind them, and all three, Cassie, Kim, and Robin, flinched.

The three turned to meet Batman with his cloak wrapped around him and Wonder Woman with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um … Batman …" Cassie started nervously.

"Wonder Woman will escort you out of Gotham, but I'll give you one more chance. If you cause trouble in my town again, you'll be greeted with a very cold reception for the rest of your natural life. Understood?" Batman snapped emotionlessly.

"Y-Yes sir …" Cassie nodded fearfully.

"Good." Batman growled, before turning to the Boy Wonder, "Robin, take the car and take Possible and Mankey back to where they're staying." Kim looked down, waiting to be chewed out. She jumped when she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She glanced down to see Batman's cloak wrapped around her shoulders. "That will keep you warm till you can get a change of clothes. It's an insulated polymer so it will keep you from getting pneumonia. You're improving." Batman said before turning around and firing a grappling hook out of the large window.

"Batman … likes you …" Cassie said in surprise as she, Josh, and Robin all stared at Kim.

"Come on, Cass," Wonder Woman said, "We have to … pick up Ron on the way out too and drop him off at the Manor."

"Um … right," Cassie said, giving Robin a glance, "sorry about ruining the double date, Kim, Josh …"

Kim watched the two women fly out the shattered skyline, and jumped when she felt someone grabbed the garment over her shoulders. "Wow … the Batman's cape …" Josh said in awe, feeling of the tough, heavy fabric.

"That's 'cloak'," Robin stated, turning his back and walking toward the exit. "Come on."

Kim and Josh followed the Boy Wonder into the back alley and gawked at the vehicle parked there. It looked like a cross between a dragster and a tank. The car was covered in jet black armor and spotlights placed on the top and front sections of the automobile. The front tires were small and close together, while the back ones were large, tractor-type tires, two on either side of a large thruster.

"Damn, this is some wheels," Josh drooled over the tank-like vehicle. "Is this the Batmobile?"

"That's what the press calls it," Robin said as he pressed a button on his belt, causing the 'cockpit' to slide open. "We usually just call it the car."

Kim crawled into the single, yet tight back seat of the massive vehicle, followed by Josh taking shotgun. "Buckle up," Robin said as the canopy slid back, and the Batmobile roared to life.

* * *

Kim tossed and turned in her large feather bed in her guest room of Wayne Manor. She glanced at the digital clock on the night table, 2:15 AM. "Why can't I sleep …" Kim sighed, climbing out of her bed, deciding to take a small walk through Wayne Manor.

Kim walked out of her bedroom and started walking down the halls of the large mansion. "This place is creepy at night …" Kim whispered, hugging herself.

As she passed Ron's bedroom, she heard the sound of whimpering from the inside. She started to keep walking, but a worried feeling in her gut made her take a peek inside. What she saw jarred her to the core.

Ron was trashing and writhing in his bed, whimpering and murmuring, slowly getting louder and louder. Kim had known Ron all her life, and never once had she seen him in this state.

"Ron, Ron, wake up," Kim said, moving to his bedside. She reached across him and gripped his shoulders, "Ron it's just a dream, wake up …" she said a little louder.

Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open, and before Kim could respond, Ron sat up and brought his hands around her throat, cutting off her air and blood circulation.

Kim's eyes widened in horror at the emptiness she saw in Ron's brown eyes, realizing he wasn't yet awake. She tried to pry his fingers from her neck, but his grip was like a vise. "Ron … snap … out of it …" Kim forced out, struggling for breath.

Kim could feel her head getting lighter from lack of oxygen, and, on instinct, reached out and brushed her palm across Ron's cheek, gently stroking his face.

This simple touch caused the life to rush into the teen's eyes once again, and they widened when he realized what he was doing. "KP!" Ron gasped, letting go, watching her cough and hold her neck. "Oh god, Kim, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah … Yeah, I'm fine now, Ron," Kim gasped, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not the one who almost got strangled to death," Ron said, worry, guilt, and that same hidden something flashing in his eyes.

"That must have been some nightmare," Kim said changing the subject.

"Just a dream," Ron said coldly.

"Want to talk about it?" Kim asked gently.

"I SAID IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" Ron snapped, but winced when he saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, KP," Ron apologized, looking away from her, "We have to get you and Josh to the airport pretty early. So you better get to bed. Night, Kim." He said coldly, laying down and turning his back on her.

"Oh … ok … night Ron …" Kim said dejectedly and walked out closing the door. She stood outside his room for a moment before leaning her back against the door. It made sense now … what he was hiding … why he lied to her … how he reacted to her waking from his dream … it all made sense …

"He blames me …"

**To Be Continued …**

C. Cowboy: sorry for the long wait, college is in full swing so it's slowing my writing down a bit. but expect more as soon as I can get it


	10. Facing Fears Part II

A/N: By the Way, if I haven't mentioned this before, if this was animated as Ron, it would sound like the typical Ron we all know and love, but as Robin, he'd sound a lot more like Batman Beyond. That is all, enjoy the chapter and be warned: character death and some sexuality in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Facing Fears part 2

Kim and Josh stood at the steps of the private Wayne jet preparing to take them back to Middleton, before them stood Bruce, Diana, and Alfred with Rufus on the old Englishman's shoulder.

"I'm sure Ron had a reason for not seeing us off, Kim," Josh said reassuringly to the sad looking redhead.

Kim nodded slightly before she was pulled into a warm hug by her childhood idol. "It was a pleasure to get to know you, Kim, and I hope we can meet up again when you move to Gotham," Diana said, pulling away from the girl, but not before using her forefinger to lift the girl's chin, "Chin up, Amazons stand tall."

"But I'm …" Kim said in confusion.

"You may not be born of Themyscira," Diana nodded, "But you have the heart of a proud Amazon warrior."

"Thank you … see you in around two weeks then," Kim gave a small smile, her eyes beaming from the compliment Wonder Woman gave her. "Bye Diana, Mr. Wayne, Alfred, and … and say bye to Ron for me." Kim waited for Bruce and Diana to nod, before she and Josh turned to the plane.

Diana watched as the two teenaged climbed on Bruce's jet and once they were both onboard turned to her billionaire boyfriend, "Why didn't you get Ron to come?"

"Took your advice," Bruce said somewhat coldly as he turned and started back toward the limo.

"_My _Advice?" Diana asked, blinking in confusion.

"You said give the boy his space, let him make his own decisions," Bruce said opening the door for her. "So I let him make his own screw ups."

---

Batgirl kicked her legs as she sat on the balance bar, wincing at every thud as Ron, clad only in his tights and tunic, was currently beating the hell out of a punching bag.

"What bag do to you?" Batgirl asked, removing her full mask, letting her short, dark hair tumble to just above her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, doing a jumping roundhouse kick to the firm sandbag.

"Why angry?" She asked, hopping down to the floor.

"I'm not angry," Ron said, doing a one two combo on the bag.

"You always angry now," Batgirl said, somewhat sadly, "Not used to be. Not when Kimmie was here."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ron growled, hitting the bag even harder.

"You friend, I worry," Batgirl said softly, looking away, not liking the anger she saw from her friend's body language.

"You have no reason to be worried, Cassandra," Ron grunted as he punched it even harder, imagining the face of his parents murderer.

"If so, why no talk?" she asked looking up, but Ron was in his own world.

The punching bag was now the murderer: the one who killed his parents. Ron saw the killer's blond hair … brown eyes … freckles … he hated him. Ron took a hard forward punch, his fist tearing through the leather exterior pushing through the sand, and on out the back. "No reason to worry …" Cassandra sighed, before walking away from the teenager.

Ron pulled back and looked at his bloodied knuckle through the torn green glove. He wiggled his fingers thankful only his skin was broken and his bones were intact. He made his way to the medical station of the Cave. He began to wrap his fist with bandages when a small mirror caught his attention. He saw himself, without the mask. It wasn't the masquerade of the old Ron Stoppable or the physical mask of Robin. It was merely what he was now. The sight sickened him.

---

"Kim," a voice stirred the young redhead from her slumber, "Kim, we're almost home."

"Wha … Ron?" She finally set up from her seat on the private jet.

"Close," Josh smiled, kissing her cheek. "Try the second best looking guy from Middleton."

"Where are we?" she asked glancing out the window of the jet.

"Should be landing at Upperton Airport in a couple minutes," Josh said, stifling a yawn.

"Already? I slept that long?" Kim asked, smiling bashfully before looking away with a frown.

"You ok, Kim?" Josh asked taking her hand in his.

"It's nothing," Kim sighed, looking away, "I just … I just miss my best friend."

"It'll be ok, Kim, everything will work out just fine," Josh said pulling her into his arms to hold her. "He's just got a lot of problems to work out."

"I know … I just wish he knew I was there for him …" Kim breathed, melting into her boyfriend's embrace.

"He knows, and when he's ready and then," Josh said before clearing his voice and speaking again, this time mimicking Ron's voice, "Hey, KP, wanna go grab some Bueno Nacho with the Ron-Man?"

Kim sighed as she snuggled against her boyfriend, "He'll get better … but you didn't see him … you didn't see him when his parents … He'll never be the same, not after that …"

'If you only knew, Kim …' Josh thought to himself, as he held her, 'If you only knew …'

The jet landed without a catch at the Upperton International Airport, and Kim and Josh quickly located his sports car that he had left in the parking lot.

Josh watched the road as they pulled out and made their way toward the Possibles' home just outside Middleton.

The trip to the house was silent and to the two young adult's surprise there wasn't anyone at home.

"Where is everybody?" Kim asked as the couple walked into the kitchen. Kim searched the counter for any notes left for her, and Josh 'inspected' the refrigerator for anything out of place.

"Maybe Wade knows something …" Kim said, pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade, you there?" She asked, but there was no response, "Now that's different … he usually never leaves his room …"

Suddenly the telephone rang, and Kim quickly grabbed it up, "Possible residence, Kim speaking," Kim answered politely, "Hi, Mom, I was wondering … what? What's wrong? Oh … oh ok, we'll be right there. Right. Bye." Kim finished the call and hung up, turning to her attentive and worried boyfriend. "Something's up, mom didn't say what, just told me to hurry to the hospital."

---

Kim and Josh quickly made it to Middleton Memorial Hospital, the very hospital where Kim's mother worked as a brain surgeon. The couple dashed into the hospital and a sound echoed that caused Kim's blood to chill. It was Wade's voice, loud and clear, echoing through the hospital laughing hysterically. "Oh, God, Josh," Kim gasped, grabbing Josh's hand and squeezing it tight, "It's just like … it's just like Ron's parents!"

Kim literally dragged Josh through the halls of the hospital, following the sound of the laughter to find her mother and Wade's parents standing outside an OR entrance. "Mom, Wade, what happened?" Kim breathed, finally coming to a stop before her mother and Wade's worried parents.

"Wade got a package in the mail," His mother whimpered through her tears, "I didn't thing anything of it … he's always getting new computer parts in the mail … I gave it to him … left the room … heard an explosion and laughter … Wade was laughing … but it wasn't natural … it was … oh, God, it was horrible …" she finished, collapsing in her husband's arms as the horrible laughing of their son continued to echo from the OR.

"Joker …" Kim and her mother said in unison with almost the same tone of voice. But before Josh or the Loads could question them on it, the laughter ceased.

All five looked up toward the door with nothing but hope in their eyes.

The doctor finally came out, but the look on his face caused all hope to fade away into sickening grief. "I'm sorry … we … we couldn't get the antidote into him in time …"

"No …" Kim breathed as she dove into Josh's arms, burying her face in his chest.

Mrs. Possible quickly went to the Loads, trying to offer them some sympathy and comfort, but both were in too much shock to do much. "Josh," Mrs. P. said turning to the two teens, "Take Kim home, and stay with her. The boys and their father are gone on a fishing trip and won't be back until late tomorrow and I'm working third shift tonight, but I don't want Kim to be alone. Would you care to stay with her tonight? I can get someone to fill in if it's a problem."

"Sure, it's no trouble, Mrs. Possible," Josh said before turning the trembling Kim around and leading her back toward the exit.

Mrs. Possible watched them leave before moving to a nurse's station and picking up a telephone, "Operator, I'd like to make a collect call to Gotham City …"

---

A small truck filled with chemicals slowly made its way down the dark streets of Gotham. The two thugs driving the unmarked transport were absentmindedly watching the road as they roared between the buildings, neither of them noticed the shadowy figures watching their every move.

The driver took a glance in the side mirror and spit his cigarette out in shock, "IT'S THE BAT!" He gasped as Batman and Robin swooped down on the slow moving truck. He tried to accelerate but the Caped Crusaders were already planted firmly on the cab of the truck.

"Pull over. Now." Batman snapped, looking down at the fearful thug.

The thug did as told and the two slowly got out, trying futilely to hide bats behind their backs.

"Drop them," Robin growled as he stood by Batman's side.

"What if we don't want to," the thug said confidently, bringing the bat around and rubbing the larger end with his hand, "you gonna make us?"

The other looked at him as if he was an idiot, but timidly did as told.

"I'll take the scared one," Batman said to his partner, "You take the genius."

"Want him conscious?" Robin asked, popping his neck.

"The scared one will talk." Batman said simply before moving toward the horrified thug.

Robin sighed before moving in, ducking the thug's swing. He moved in on the big man's surprised face and punched him hard just below the sternum before elbowing him in the face, sending him to the ground with a thud.

Sure, he was unconscious, Robin silently removed wire from his utility belt and began tying the thug a nearby street light. He then glanced toward the Batman, who was holding the other thug by his collar.

Robin narrowed his eyes when Batman suddenly stopped and pressed his fingers to the side of his cowl. He then proceeded to drag the thug over to his unconscious accomplice and tie him up as well.

"Find out where Scarecrow's hiding?" Robin asked.

"They don't know. It doesn't matter right now." Batman said, pulling his grappling hook, "We're going home."

"But we just got out," Robin complained, following.

"You're packing your bag and leaving for Middleton tomorrow evening." Batman stated, as they landed on the rooftop.

"What? you said I couldn't go!" Robin shot back, "What changed your mind?"

"Wade Load." Batman said emotionlessly. "He died one hour ago."

Robin stopped all motion, "W-What?" He asked, his voice reverting to his normal 'Ron' voice.

Batman didn't look back, but let his cloak wrap around his shoulders. "Joker."

---

Kim let Josh lead her into her room and he helped her sit down. Kim had finally got a handle on her trembling and crying, but the pain wasn't easing up. First, the Joker made her best friend hate her … now he took another friend away. "Kim, are you ok?"

"No …" Kim whimpered, "I'm not ok … Wade's … Wade's gone …"

"I know, Kimmie," He said, sitting down beside her. He put his arms around her to hold her, "Let it out, Kimmie, if you need anything, anything at all, I'll do it."

"Joker … he's taken so much from me …" She sniffled. "I don't want to lose you too …"

"You won't lose me, Kim," Josh said, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes that reminded her so much of Ron's … before his parents died and he started 'hating' her. "How do you know?"

"Gut feeling," Josh smiled at his girlfriend, only to let his smile grow a bit more when she returned it.

"Josh … you said you'd do anything for me?" She asked tentatively. Josh gave a small, confused nod. "Josh … love me … I'm ready … I want you to love me tonight." She asked, almost begged, looking up at him hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked nervously, looking down at her. She gave a firm nod, and he sighed before moving in to press his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as they lowered themselves down on the bed, beginning to pull at each other's clothing.

---

Joker laughed loudly as he watched the monitors receiving footage from the hospital security cameras. "Aw, Mr. and Mrs. Load, your little couch potato boy done gone to push up daisies, guess he ran out of extra lives!" he said before bursting into laughter again, "Extra lives! HAHAHA!"

"You sure this won't attract Mr. Pointy-ears, Puddin'?" Harley Quinn asked as she sat on his desk.

"Yeah, Batsy's too busy hunting down Scarecrow," Joker shrugged, "He'll probably send his pet bird to investigate, OOOOOOOOOOH!" the pale skinned villain squealed, "How great it'll be if I kill another Boy Wonder! HAHAHA! Seeing Batman all broken hearted is WONDERFUL!"

"Anyway," Joker cleared his throat, "We've completed stage one of Operation: Break the Red Head." Joker said seriously, "Her brain has been cut off, without her chubby little friend to give her heads up and information, we can pick her little, spoiled, pathetic life apart without her being able to lift a cute little pinky to stop us! Let's see who's next …" He said pulling up a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, "Ok, Brain Wade Load has been taken care of with a smile .. hehe, lets see, oh yes … he'll be fun … very fun HAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued …


	11. Facing Fears Part III

WARNING: Character death and some adult situations ahead, read at your own risk!

Chapter 11: Facing Fears part 3

The BatWing whined through the night as it rocketed just below radar on a direct path towards Middleton, Colorado.

"Won't get there faster if make plane explode," Batgirl commented from the seat behind the pilot's, where Robin sat gripping the stick as tightly as he could.

"She can take it, we're not … completely in the red," Robin said glancing at the HUD display which was already flashing a few warning lights. "Look, Joker may still be in Middleton, I'm not going to let KP face that freak alone. He's taken too much already."

"We'll stop him," Batgirl stated soothingly, but Robin didn't seem to be listening.

"If he harms one red hair …" Robin hissed, gripping the stick harder, "Batman will be the least of his worries." 

A loud beep signaled that the Wing had entered the Tri-City air space, "Ok, let's find a place to set down that's hidden but near a road…" Robin said, glancing out at the ground as the large bat-shaped jet slowed and began to slowly lose altitude. Robin finally saw a moderately-sized break in a forested area and slowly eased the BatWing down into the clearing.

The two costumed heroes exited the jet, unloaded a pair of Batcycles, and then covered the Bat Wing in a camo-net. "Batgirl, head into town and see what you can find out about the Load case," Robin ordered pulling on a helmet before mounting a Batcycle. "I'm going to check on KP, then I'll catch up. Keep your com on."

Robin looked up at the moon. It wasn't yet to the horizon, so he still had some night left. He kick-started the bike and pulled out onto the interstate that connected Upperton with Middleton. As he approached the town, he saw the familiar sign: "Welcome to Middleton. Home of Kim Possible" one thought crossed his mind that he vocalized with a relieved voice. "Home …"

He knew the streets by heart. He knew exactly where he was going, after going there every day of his life up until he moved in with Bruce. He parked the bike in a wooded area before making his way silently in the shadows toward the Possible family three-story home.

He saw a small flickering light in the very top window that was Kim's room. "Please be ok, KP," Robin whispered, narrowing his masked eyes. He took a grappling hook from his belt and fired at the side of the home just above Kim's bedroom window and quickly pulled himself up to the windowsill.

Robin's eyes widened and his jaw went slack at the sight he saw. The shock of it almost made him fall from the side of the house. Robin could see into his best friend's room and her bed. Kim laid on her bed, and the clear, perfect roundness of her uncovered butt and her pale skinned shoulders covered only by her long fiery red hair showed she was naked. Her head resting comfortably on Josh's shoulders, and he too was easily seen to be as bare as the day he was born. Robin didn't have to be trained by the world's greatest detective to determine what had happened.

The whited-out eyes narrowed and his mouth closed into a tight thin line before he silently climbed up onto the rooftop to steady his thoughts. He shouldn't be bothered by this. He's slept with Cassie before, so why couldn't Kim sleep with her... her... _boyfriend_? But for some reason, he was feeling a sting, not as intense, but similar to that he felt the day his parents were murdered.

"It's better this way anyway," Robin said before gliding down to the lower roof of the house then on down to the ground and swiftly made his way back to his bike.

---

Gotham City

Shego slowly made her way through the graveyard toward the same grave she had visited every day for the past week. She wasn't surprised to see someone else standing there alone wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses. Shego made her way to stand beside him, and placed the red rose in her hand down on the grave. "Hello, Bruce."

"Shelia," Bruce stated coldly, still staring at the angelically shaped tombstone.

"Tim enjoying his honeymoon?" Shego asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Last I heard," Bruce stated shortly, "I'm not telling you what happened."

"I haven't even asked yet!" Shego snapped angrily.

"You do every year," Bruce said, glancing her way, "Is it too much just to remember how he lived, rather than to focus on how he died?"

"I just want to know," Shego growled, "I deserve to know. Just like you deserve to know who murdered your parents!"

Bruce snapped off his sunglasses, and his blue eyes bore into Shego's making her back step, "Fine." He then stepped toward her, "Jason made a poor mistake, driven by his emotions, he went to rescue his kidnapped mother." Bruce explained emotionlessly, "He tried to beat the Joker."

"J-Joker?" Shego asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, the Joker," Bruce stated without a blink. "Jason held his own when it was fist to fist, but then, the Joker brought in a crowbar. He struck him first in the upper arm, splintering his shoulder blade, thus giving Jason a useless arm. He came around with the crowbar's sinking its pointed end in between his right number 8 and 9 ribs. He pulled them all the way out of his skin. He didn't stop, he continued beating him with it, anywhere, everywhere, until Jason could not be recognized even without the mask. Then the Joker drug him, still alive, still conscious to his mother's side, and set an explosive device. Jason Todd and his mother died at 11: 52 PM on this very night."

"Oh god … Jason …" Shego collapsed on her knees before the grave, trembling and unable to control the flood of tears. "We … It was supposed to be his last night … he was going to quit, then we'd be together, me, him, his mother … we were going to be happy …"

"I know," Bruce said, turning his back on the girl, "You had my blessing. Now honor his wish."

"What?" Shego looked up at the man.

"You planned on being happy together," Bruce said, starting to walk away, "then if for no one else than him. Be happy."

Shego watched him retreat before glancing down at Jason's grave in deep thought.

---

Mrs. Possible slowly walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She rubbed her eyes, the long night wearing on her. She then rolled up her sleeve on her shirt, to look at the acid burns she received from the Joker eighteen years ago. Now the smiling fool has left scars on her daughter that probably ran as deep if not farther then the ones he gave her.

Mrs. Possible prayed Kim wouldn't fall down the path she traveled. And she knew of only one thing that could keep that from happening, who she knew was already in the office with her. "You can come out now 'Robin'. If you can't tell, it's just me."

"How did you …" Robin squeaked, before returning the gruffness to his voice, "I mean... we have some questions."

"Oh come on, Ron," Mrs. Possible smirked, "you can cut the act. You know I know."

"Sorry …" Robin said, his voice returning to that of Ron's.

"So you checked on Kim first," Mrs. Possible mused, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Ron said quickly, "Anything you can tell me about what happened to Wade?"

"It was smilex," Mrs. Possible sighed, "Apparently brought in by an explosive box."

"I see," Ron said reverting to Robin again, "I'd pick up the Tweebs and go home …after your shift lets up. And get Mr. Dr. P, Joker seems to be targeting Kim for some reason."

"Why is he doing this?" Mrs. Possible sighed, frustrated.

"He feels like it," Robin said, easing back into the shadows, "That's the only reason he needs."

"So what now?" Mrs. Possible asked, rubbing her face with her hands, but received no response. "Ron? Robin?" she asked, looking up to find herself alone. "Figures he'd teach you that…"

---

"Holy shit!" Josh groaned as he arched his back, before collapsing on Kim's bed breathing heavily. "Good morning to you too …" He breathed, looking down at the redhead.

Kim chuckled, wiping the 'leftovers' from her chin. "I tried to wake you normally, handsome, but you harder to wake up than … you're hard to wake up."

"I could go for wake up calls like that more often," Josh grinned at his girlfriend, "And don't worry, I think it's an honor to be compared to a guy like Ron."

"Thanks," Kim said impishly before gasping as Josh pulled her close, "Easy, cowboy, my parents are due home any time now, and I think you'd be better off facing Batman than my dad if he caught us like this. Trust me, I've seen both, and Daddy's just a tad scarier than the Bat at times."

"Point taken, besides, I put in a call to Gotham before I brought you home," Josh said, "Ron's supposed to arrive today."

"WHAT?" Kim gasped. She quickly jumped out of bed and quickly began dressing herself, not even giving her boyfriend another glance. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That Ron was coming today?" Josh asked, sitting up to watch her bounce across the floor trying to get back into her pants. "Because you were kind of … well, out of it for a while, and when you finally did come out of it … we got distracted."

"Ok, point to you," Kim nodded, "And why are you watching me dress, pervert?" she snapped as she quickly grabbed her bra.

"Kim, we just had sex," Josh said slowly as if he was addressing a three year old, "There's not a part I didn't see or touch if you recall?"

"Smartass," Kim smirked, before grabbing for her Kimmunicator on her desk, "I'll just call Wade and see if Ron's …"

"Kim?" Josh asked worriedly when he saw her freeze up completely, "Kim, talk to me."

"I forgot … I almost completely forgot …" Kim whimpered, staring at the small, blue, handheld computer in her hand. "It's not possible. Wade … he can't be gone … it's just not possible…"

"Kim … I understand …" Josh said soothingly, but it had the opposite effect.

"No, you don't understand! You can't understand," Kim said strongly, turning her now tear-filled eyes to Josh, "you can't possibly understand, you can't understand the relationship the three of us had. I trusted him completely, I put my life on the line just on the knowledge that Wade had told me everything about the sitch. Ron … he's the one who can understand this. I'm sorry, Josh, and I do love you, but … but I need Ron right now. He's the only one … one who knows what I'm feeling right now."

"I … I understand," Josh nodded, disappointment showing on his features, "but can I do anything for you? Name it, and I'll do it."

"I … I just need some time alone right now …" Kim said still staring at the Kimmunicator. "I'm sorry …"

"It's ok, and it's understandable. Call me if you need anything at all." Josh said, giving Kim a quick hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," Kim kissed his cheek, "Just give me time to get my head around this, ok. Thanks for last night …"

"Love you too," Josh nodded, giving Kim a small smile, before exiting her room, leaving her alone.

Kim sat there for several moments, but was greatly startled when the Kimmunicator beeped to life, playing the sound for an incoming communication.

"What the?" Kim blanched and waited for it to beep again.

It beeped a third time, and Kim slowly carefully pressed the receive button, "Um … uh … hello?"

"Hey there," came a female's voice, "Nice to finally get to speak to you, Kim. I just thought I'd give you a small heads up to tell you to keep yourself indoors for a while. With the Joker, that's the only thing you can do 'til he moves again."

"Um … who is this?" Kim asked skeptically.

"I'm a friend of your father's," the woman said, "Most call me the Oracle."

---

Josh sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car. That night was, despite Kim's inexperience, one of the best nights of his life. To say Kim was a wild cat would be an understatement. "I can die a happy man now," Josh sighed, before gasping as a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder.

"That's nice to know, Joshy-boy," came a chuckling voice behind him. "Makes my fun so much more fun!"

Josh turned to see an evil, pale, grinning face and a .45 handgun pointed at him. "Drive, boy, I'm not joshing you," the Joker stated, before breaking out into giggles "Joshing you, HAHAHA, I crack myself up!" Joker then turned deadly serious, "Why aren't we moving?"

"R-Right!" Josh gulped fearfully, putting the sports car into reverse, "Where to?"

"That would be telling!" Joker chimed, "Just drive, I'll tell you when to turn." He then rolled down the passenger side window, "BUT FIRST! Let me see your hand for a second. You might feel a small sting …"

---

"Find anything, Batgirl?" Ron asked through the radio as he packed his cape, belt, gloves, and boots into a hidden compartment on the kamikaze motorcycle under the BatWing.

"Not yet, still looking." He heard as he pulled on a pair of baggy cargo pants over his green tights.

"You'll have to give Bruce the hourly update for a while," Ron responded as he pulled a black shirt, followed by a red jersey over his tunic. "I'm going to head towards KP's again."

"Hey, I made contact with Kim, by the way," Oracle's voice broke in on their communications.

"Barbara," Ron jumped in surprise, "what if we were talking about something personal, like your cup size?"

"I doubt you'd be talking with Cassandra about that," Oracle chided, "Anyway, Kim seems ok, but I can tell she's just hiding her emotions. Guess she gets that from her dad."

"How do you know Mr. Dr. P's good at hiding emotions?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"Um … you better get a move on if you want some time, just the two of you, the other Possibles are en route home too." Oracle covered quickly.

"Right, um, on my way. Robin out." He said, putting the mini-radio in his pocket, hopping on his bike, and heading toward Kim's.

---

"Here goes nothing …" Ron said as he slipped off the bike and started toward the house, but stopped suddenly at the scream that came from inside.

Ron barreled into the house full speed and almost right into Kim. "KP, what's wrong?" He asked surprised at the pale horrified look on her face.

"I can't talk now, Ron," Kim said, giving him a quick hug, "I have to go, like now. I'll explain everything when I get back. Just stay here, where it's safe."

Kim?" Ron asked, but she just dashed past him on out to the street and down the sidewalk.

Ron went in to see if he could get more info and found the equally horrified Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, and the twins. "What's going on?" he asked his voice showing seriousness.

Ron glanced down at the table where set a small note and a plastic bag. Inside the plastic bag was a single bloody finger with a gold class ring on it. On the ring was engraved the name 'MANKEY'. "Shit." Ron said grabbing the note.

'Hi Kimmie,

If you want the rest of your boyfriend back breathing, come to the where we first met, but don't bring your little orphan friend, I have special plans for him later! See you soon, Kimmie-girl!

The Joker'

Ron looked at the Possibles with cold determination. "After I leave, lock the doors and don't open up for ANYONE unless you know them. I'm going to bring them both home right now." Ron said, and, without waiting for a response, turned and dashed toward his bike.

He pulled out the communication device. "Batgirl, get to the Batwing and go back to Gotham, get Batman, and get back here ASAP. Joker's struck again. Victims: Mankey, Joshua, and possibly Possible, Kimberly Anne."

"What about you?" Batgirl asked through the mike as he jerked off his over shirts and pants and slid his cape over his shoulders.

"Payback."

---

Kim's legs and lungs burned as she ran down the street toward the warehouse district. She felt like taking a rest but knew she couldn't, Josh was counting on her to save him. "Kim Possible!" She heard and looked back to see the quiet Batcycle rocketing toward her.

She blinked as Robin came to a stop beside her. "If you want to save your lover, get on." He said emotionlessly.

"The note said come alone." Kim stated hurriedly.

"I know, but since when has Joker held up his end of a bargain," Robin stated, looking forward, "You're good, but the Joker is beyond your skills. You can't fight him alone and win. Now, less talk, more go, the longer the wait, the less chance of finding Josh alive."

Kim looked away for a moment before throwing her leg over the bike and holding on to the Boy Wonder from behind. "Drive."

The cycle made it to the warehouse in record time and the two young heroes dismounted and started toward the building. "So how are we getting in?" Kim asked glancing over the warehouse.

"Your town," Robin nodded, "After you."

Kim gave him a questioning look before nodding and starting forward. "Probably be best to go in-" she started, but ended with a yelp as a hard chop struck her in the back of the head.

Kim fell into Robin's arms as he gently laid her down in the shadows beside the warehouse. "He's taken too much, KP, I'm not going to risk you too." He whispered before sweeping up to enter the warehouse.

Robin snuck into the warehouse easily, sticking to the shadows and saw a single table set up under a series of lights. On the table, Robin saw a figure tied down and he could hear the sound of a liquid dripping to the floor.

"R-Ron?"

"Oh no …" Robin quickly made his way to the table, taking in the sight of the mutilated body that was his friend at a time. "Josh, talk to me!" He said worriedly. The boy's shirt had been removed with several needles and pieces of broken glass stabbed into his body and arms. His face was in even worse shape. His eyes were damaged beyond repair, and his lips and face cut into a horrific smile. "C'mon, man hold on, Kim needs you!"

"No … she needs you … I've always known that …" Josh choked, "thanks … for letting me borrow her for a while …"

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be ok," Robin said, grabbing his friend's hand, suddenly thankful that Kim wasn't here to see this.

"Tell her the truth, Ron…" Josh breathed, "She thinks you hate her … tell her the truth …" He said, his voice drifting off as his breathing slowed to a stop.

"Joker …" Robin growled, clinching his fists.

"Ron, huh?" Joker laughed, "So Brucie introduced you to his pet Bat, huh? This is great!" Joker laughed, "Even though I was hoping to see Kimmie's face when her boy-toy breathed his last breath! But I guess I can just torture you to find out who Batman really is, huh Stoppable?"

"Get down here and face me like a man, Clown!" Robin growled in rage, his anger running through every part of his body.

"Right here, boy," Joker walked out of the shadows to smile at the Boy Wonder.

Robin with a bellow of rage dove at the clown only to have a aluminum ball bat to smack him right in the neck, sending him stumbling backwards. "Batter up!" Joker laughed before hitting the blond headed hero in the stomach with a full swing of the bat.

Robin stood on his hands and knees coughing up blood and spit. "Aw, that hurt?" Joker chuckled, "How about this? Ever played golf with a ball bat, you can send balls just … flying!" Joker laughed heartedly as he brought the bat in a full golf swing up between the still dazed teen's legs.

Robin screamed in pain as he flipped and flopped across the floor in pain. "The Bat's taught ya a lot, Robin, but you're still not good enough to play in the big leagues." He then reared back, "Time to say good bye, birdie!" Joker chuckled swinging, but his smile faded when a green glove shot up and caught the bat.

"Stop … Calling … Me … That …" he hissed in a voice that caused a chill of fear to shoot down the clown's spine, and the look -or lack thereof- on the face of the Boy Wonder caused even more.

"W-What?" Joker blanched as Robin stood to his feet as if the Joker had done nothing to him.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again." Robin said, floating toward him as if he was a spectre. "You will show respect … and fear …"

Joker back peddled, "Stay away from me!" his escape was cut of as green, glove-covered brass knuckles hit him hard in the sternum.

"I am vengeance." Robin growled, hitting him a second time, this time an inch or two below in his belly, "I am the night …"

Joker looked up in the emotionless face, showing fear that he had only shown for one other person in his entire life. "I... am …"

"JOSH!" Kim gasped from a short distance away, drawing Robin's attention.

Joker took this opportunity to spray a great deal of smoke from his lapel flower and disappeared from the night. But at the moment, Robin didn't really care. "KP?" Robin asked under his breath as he watched the redhead run straight toward the table.

"Josh! Josh, wake up!" Kim screamed gripping his bloodied arm, tears streaming down her face. "Josh, don't leave me! Josh! Josh!"

"Kim … I'm …" Robin said slowly as he approached behind her, reaching for his mask to remove it. But his action was cut off from a hard right cross sending him to one knee.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Kim yelled, glaring daggers at him, "It's your fault, all your fault! If you had let me come with you in the first place maybe I might not have lost the love of my life, you're just as responsible as the Joker, Murderer!"

Robin back stepped, visibly affected by her words. He tried to say something but no words could be formed from his tight throat. He heard sirens outside and quickly pulled his grappling gun. "Go ahead and run! Only cowards hide behind masks anyway! Go away, I hate you, Robin, I hate you!" Kim shot back, no longer looking at him but at the body of her boyfriend.

Robin stood over the rooftop and watched as a police officer lead the distraught Kim out of the warehouse. His thoughts where cut off by a small buzz on his belt.

"Robin here," he responded, picking up the Titans communicator from his belt.

"Robin! Where the heck are you?" Wonder Girl's voice came through the other end.

"Busy." Robin said coldly.

"Look, we need your help right now, so get your little green and red butt up here!" Wonder Girl said dramatically.

"You guys can handle this on your own." Robin replied emotionlessly.

"Look, I know you're in Middleton, Ron," Wonder Girl shot accusingly, "If Kim's as much the hero you say she is, she doesn't need you there to hold her hand. I know you know what you need to do, so go where you know you have to go." She said, referring to the Titans.

"I am." Robin replied, turning off the communicator.

---

The police car pulled up into the Possible drive way and Kim slowly pulled herself out of the back, thanking the officers for the ride home before taking trembling steps toward her front door.

The door slowly opened. Kim expected to see her mother or father waiting, but instead saw the welcomed sight of a pair of sad, brown eyes, the unique pattern of freckles crossing a defined nose, and a mop of unkempt blond hair. She was in his arms in a moment. She was too busy trembling and crying to notice him favoring sore ribs.

"I'm here," Ron said softly, holding her tight, "I'm right here."

Once she had calmed down somewhat, he led her into the living room where the rest of her family were waiting patiently. Despite her mother's offered hug, Kim remained glued to Ron's side as he set himself and her down on the couch.

The entire family sat in silence with the exception of Kim's soft crying. Even her brothers remained somber and behaved in light of the tragic events of the past couple days.

The silent was knocked by a rhythmic knocking on the front door. "Who could that be?" Mrs. Possible asked as the knock repeated.

"We've got it!" Jim and Tim chimed together, running toward the door. A moment later the sound of gunshots echoed through the house. Mr. and Mrs. Possible jumped to their feet, and Ron threw Kim behind him, as the smiling face of the Joker turned the corner into the living room a gun in hand. He looked at the group. "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He asked, as Kim's eyes widened in horror at the person the gun was pointed toward.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Four times the bullets struck Ron right in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

To Be Continued…

C. Cowboy: there ya go, a longer chapter! Happy now? any guesses on the survivors of Joker's last rampage there?


	12. Facing Fears Part IV

Chapter 12: Facing Fears part 4

"Ron?"

"Ron, c'mon buddy, wake up …"

"Ron, if you don't wake up this minute, I'm going to tell Kim and Cassie about the satellite feeds you had Cyborg get for you. You know, the shower shots and sunbathing pics?"

"…You're … a dick … Dick …" Ron moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Glad to see you're still with us," Nightwing said, giving a small smile to the boy he was kneeling beside.

As Ron's eyes regained focus, so did his memory, "JOKER!" He growled sitting straight up.

"Relax, buddy," Nightwing said, helping him set up, "Batman and Batgirl are already on it. Are you ok?"

"Kim? Jim? Tim? Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked, going into full Bat-mode.

"Kim … she ran away, when you went down and the Joker left, she panicked and ran off in tears," Nightwing stated, looking up at the sky, causing Ron to realize he was on the rooftop of the Possible's home. "Mrs. Possible is in state of shock right now. Mr. Possible drove her to Upperton Hospital where Tim was taken by ambulance with gunshot wounds to the upper chest and shoulders."

"Jim? What happened to Jim?" Ron asked, the same eerie feeling washing over him he had both the night of his parents death and earlier when he found Josh's broken body. "Nightwing, Dick, what happened to Jim?"

"Both of the boys were shot," Nightwing broke eye contact before glancing back at the boy. "Tim's wounds are bad but he'll recover."

"Damn it, Grayson, what happened to Jim?" Ron snapped.

"Jim was killed, Ron," Nightwing said carefully, "Joker shot him once in the head twice in the chest, then turned on Tim, missed the head shot, but got him in the shoulder twice, then turned on you. You're lucky you left the vest under your shirt. "

"Kim? Where'd she go? Is she ok?" Ron asked, trembling with rage and sorrow.

"We don't know, she just ran," Nightwing shook his head, "Doubt she even knew where she was going."

"I know where she was going …" Ron said pulling up his shirt, ripping the cloth covering of his Robin vest under his shirt leaving Kevlar portion of the vest.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing said, helping the teen stand to his feet.

"You go and keep an eye on the Possibles," Ron stated, pulling his shirt back down, "I'm going after KP, she needs her best friend right now."

---

The Batmobile roared through the streets of Middleton. Batman's eyes were peeled on the road while Batgirl worked at the computer console. "Anything yet?"

"No," Batgirl said simply, not even looking up.

Batman reached over and pressed a button. "Oracle?"

_"Sir?"_

"Report." Batman ordered coldly.

_"So far the clown's nowhere near center ring, or any ring, or even in the tent it seems." _

"He can't just disappear, not like that anyway," Batman growled, "He had to have left some kind of trail."

"He's not going to hurt anyone else," Batman stated with resolve as the steering wheel popped under the pressure of his grip.

_"Batman, you seem to be taking this more personally than usual, any reason you want to share?"_

"Keep looking for the Clown," Batman said, leaving no room to argue, "Batman out."

"We not let Joker hurt daughter," Batgirl said, glancing up at the surprised Batman.

"How did you …" Batman breathed blinking in shock.

"You act different around Kimmie," Batgirl explained, "Treat her like Nightwing when Nightwing not looking. I guessed."

"You're getting better at being a detective," Batman said, giving one of his rare offerings of praise. Batgirl in response lifted her head and stuck out her chest proudly. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Kimberly or Robin."

---

'Be happy.'

The words resounded in Shego's mind as she sat on a low rooftop over Gotham City streets. "How can I be happy?" She asked as her hair flowed in the warm late summer breeze.

_"It's not much," Jason Todd said, dressed in his Robin costume minus the cape which was being used as a blanket wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. He and Shelia sat together on a rooftop that gave a clear view of __Downtown __Gotham__. "But it makes me happy."_

_"What's that?" Shelia asked, turning her emerald eyes to the second Boy Wonder. _

_"When me and Batman save someone," Jason said staring down at the streets, "I'm not talking about an ungrateful politician or big wig who wouldn't know gratefulness if it bit them in the ass. I'm talking about saving a girl from a rapist, or a family from a gun toting thief. Seeing the look on their face, wordlessly thanking you for saving their life, it just … I don't know… makes me feel good. BUT don't tell Bruce I said that. I have a reputation to keep." _

_"That why you stopped going with Batman on Justice League trips?"__ Shelia asked, snuggling against him. _

_"Yeah kinda," Jason nodded, "It's like you say your brothers were starting to get like, the Justice League tends to focus on the big problems, but then everyone else has to deal with the generic monsters AKA common criminals. What's the point in protecting a world that's already being picked apart form the inside out? They need heroes like us, Shelia. So why won't you help me fight?" _

_"Don't start that again, Jason," Shelia said warningly, "Shego stayed back with Team Go. I'm not fighting, not anymore." _

_"Not even to help me save my mom?" Jason asked pleadingly. _

_"I'm sorry," Shelia shook her head, "I love you, but I'll leave that to you, I know you can handle yourself." _

_"I understand …" Jason said disappointedly, "I found her though." _

_"What?" Shelia blinked in surprise, sitting up, "You found your mother?" _

_"Yup!"__ Jason beamed, standing up, "I was hoping you'd come and help me save her, but … the guy who has her is just one big joke so it's no trouble. I can take a guy who fights with flowers, playing cards and whoopee cushions no problem." _

_He then looked at her, "You sure you won't help?" he watched her shake her head no slowly and looked down sadly. Jason tilted her head up, "Listen, I'll have my mom to go along with it after I save her, and your on your own, what do you say … if you wanted …" he started shyly, before gulping and pressing on, "After I save my mother tonight, we meet back tomorrow night, right here. Me, you, and Mom we can leave all this behind. And … if you want … and mom'll give me the green light, want to get married?" _

_"Whoa …" Shelia breathed staring at her boyfriend in shock, "You and me … whoa, I mean … whoa …" _

_"If you want to wait, I understand, we're both still young, and we've got along time yet …" Jason was interrupted by Shelia pressing her lips to his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. They held the kiss for over a minute before they broke it, resting their foreheads together. "Is that a yes?" _

_"You bet your fairy boots it is, Bird Boy," Shego teased. _

_"I really wish Bruce would have let me wear real footwear," Jason smiled before kissing her again, hugging her tightly to him. "On second thought, you going to sleep tonight?" _

_"Doubtful," Shelia grinned. _

_"Then wait right here," Jason said pulling his cape on, "I'll go, get mom, and be back in a few hours. We'll leave tonight, get married tomorrow, and start trying to have kids tomorrow night!" _

_"Down, cowboy," Shego giggled, "One step at a time," She said, kissing him again, this time more gently, "You get your mom first, then we can start picking out baby names." _

_"Alright, I'll be right back! Love you" Jason said, firing a grappling gun after Shelia returned the statement, and swung away. _

_Shelia sat down and got comfortable and finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep. When she opened her eyes again, the __midday__ sun was shining down on her. "Jason? Mrs. Todd?" She asked, wondering if they were playing a game and hiding. "Guess it's taking longer than he thought …" _

_She waited another couple hours before scaling down a fire escape to the streets. She was smiling the whole time 'til a newspaper salesman called an advertisement that almost sent her to her knees._

_"TEENAGED WARD OF BILLIONAIR BRUCE WAYNE KILLED IN MOTORCYCLE ACCIDENT, READ ALL ABOUT IT!" _

_"What?" Shelia grabbed the boy, "What did you just say?" _

_"Here, take the paper free, toots!" the boy yelped, handing her the paper. _

_Shelia read through the article, her breath coming in short jerks as her eyes stung with tears. "Oh, God … oh, God, no … please, no …" She whimpered before breaking out into a full run toward Wayne Manor. _

_It didn't take her long to reach the mansion on the outskirts of town, where she pounded on the door repeatedly. _

_Alfred Pennyworth answered and though his demeanor was as official as ever, his eyes were plainly bloodshot. "Ms. Goh, I …" _

_"Where is he? Jason, where is he? I know he's here, the paper's wrong, it has to be wrong!" Shelia said in a rush. _

_"He's not here, Shelia," Bruce said, stepping out, his eyes dark and his face a solid chiseled stone as usual, "He passed away last night in a motorcycle accident around __midnight__." _

_"Bullshit, __Wayne__, he was with me at __midnight__, and he said he was going after his mom," Shelia barked, getting in the man's face. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bruce said emotionlessly. _

_"I want the truth, I want to know what happened to him," Shelia growled, letting her hand erupt in green flames, "I want to know who killed him, I want him, I want to make him hurt." She said, tears of grief and rage spilling from her shimmering green eyes. _

_"It doesn't matter, Shelia," Bruce said, narrowing his eyes, "nothing you or I c-can ever undo what's been done." He said his voice breaking slightly. _

_"He loved you like a father," Shelia said in disbelief, "are you going to do anything to avenge his death at all?" _

_"It won't bring him back," Bruce said looking away. _

_"COWARD!"__ Shelia screamed in the Dark Knight's face, "All you so-called heroes! You all … it's all great when people bow down and worship you, but when ever something bad happens it's always crawl in your little holes and pretend it didn't happen, right? Bastards, all of you, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, You, you're all worthless, I HATE YOU ALL!" She yelled before turning her back and running away from the Manor and Bruce. _

_Shego ran into the city and saw police cars roaring down the street. Call it fate's call, but she decided to follow. _

_She approached a small STAR Labs laboratory that was surrounded by Police and SWAT vehicles. "What's going on?" Shelia asked one of the police officers. _

_"Some nobody wannabe criminal with a bunch of robot … women has broken in trying to get some weapon," the officer said, "Batgirl's already inside. _

_"Thanks," Shelia said, before easing back into the crowd, and making her way around the building. _

_She made her way into the lab and found Batgirl fighting a group of robot blondes. She watched the redhead's leg sweep one before forcing a batarang into another's mechanical skull. "I'm bringing you in, Lipsky!" Batgirl said as her red hair and yellow and black cape swept around her while she turned on the only other person in the lab. _

_"You think you're so cool with that pointy eared mask," the strange, blue skinned scientist with his hair pulled back into a ponytail said, glaring at Batgirl. "BUT YOU'RE NOT!" _

_"If you say so," Batgirl said starting to approach the man, but Shelia hopped down between them, her hands blazing. _

_"Shelia? What are you doing?" Batgirl said in surprise. _

_"Figures, Barbie," Shelia growled, "Jason hasn't been dead but a few hours and you're already acting like it didn't happen!" _

_"Shelia, it's not like that!" Batgirl gasped, fighting the tears that she's been fighting since she got the news of Jason's death, "The City needs us. Jason knew what it meant when he chose our path." _

_"Yeah … yeah, he did," Shelia smirked, "And one more thing ..." She said, flaming her hands even brighter. "It's not **Shelia** anymore, it's **Shego**."_

_"What?" Batgirl back stepped. _

_"You walk your path," She said crouching down, "I'll walk mine!" She said leaping toward the heroine. _

"Have I been happy?" Shego asked, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "I can't go back to Dr. D. Joker's … I can't be near him right now …" She whispered, closing her eyes as realization hit her. "I haven't got anywhere to go."

She quickly made her way back to her hotel room nervously. She sat down on her bed, looking at her uniform, the one that matched her brothers' uniforms. Her brothers … She turned her eyes to the phone and looked at it in mild terror.

She reached for it once, but pulled back as if it was going to burn her. Finally, she grabbed the receiver and held it out. Slowly, she pressed the buttons and brought it to her ear. She heard the voice answer and started to speak, but at first, no words came. Finally when the voice on the other end started getting agitated, she spoke up. "It's me… Hego… Heath …" Shego said in a small voice. "I just… I j-just wanted to talk … I've missed you … all of you guys …"

---

Ron knew exactly where to look, there was only one place Kim would go. It's where she always went to think and get her head on straight when something went wrong.

He finally made it to the chain linked fence and peered over into the old overgrown playground of the closed down preschool where he met Kim years ago. And on the small hill under the dead elm tree, he saw Kim sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. Ron jumped the fence and carefully made it through the un-mowed grass. "KP?" he said as he approached the redhead.

Kim's head snapped up at the sound of Ron's voice and her blood shot eyes locked onto Ron instantly. "R-Ron? RON!" She cried out jumping up and tackling the teen to the ground, putting him in a bone crushing hug, "yourealrightyourealrightyourealright!" She chanted as she placed kisses all over his cheeks and forehead.

"Watch the ribs, KP," Ron groaned, as she let go.

"Ron, how … I saw you get shot … I saw you fall down … how did …" she sniffled, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm a VP of Wayne Enterprises, remember?" Ron said, cursing himself for lying to his best friend, "I can't go anywhere without a bulletproof vest, ya know, just in case."

"What about my brothers?" Kim asked, looking fearful, even more so when Ron looked away.

"Tim … he'll be ok, but he'll be out for a while …" Ron said carefully.

"And Jim?" Kim pressed, and when Ron only sighed, "And Jim …"

"It'll be ok, Kim," Ron said sitting up, "I promise, somehow it'll be ok …"

Kim began trembling heavily, "They … they were just arguing …" She said in between heavy, shaking breaths, "they wanted …w-w-wanted … they wanted to … to go to the H-Hallow-Halloween part … party … this … this year …" She swallowed hard in a sob, "I heard them talking … they … God … Ron, they were going to dress up as 'their heroes' … Ron, they were going to dress up as us and we couldn't save them!" Kim let out a strangling sob, "They were arguing over who would dress up as a g-girl, dress up as me … they … they …" She couldn't finish, breaking down into hard sobs, clinging to Ron for dear life.

Ron returned the desperate embrace as he let her cry into his chest, his own tears falling into her hair.

---

Mr. Possible's sedan pulled into their driveway. As Mr. and Mrs. Possible silently exited the car and entered their house through the back door, so as not to disturb the crime scene, Mr. Possible went to make some coffee while Mrs. Possible almost zombie-like made her way toward the bedroom, her eyes void of the usually cheerful joy and life that once filled them.

She walked into the master bedroom and sat down slowly on the bed. She sat there for a few moments before standing up and moving toward the closet and began throwing her shoes and whatever boxes on the floor out of the way. Then she reached for the loose floorboard and grunted as she jerked it back, opening a small hidden compartment in the floor.

She slowly pulled a suitcase from the compartment and sat it roughly on the bed. She stared at it for a long moment before reaching up and untucking her blouse. Then, slowly, she began unbuttoning it, bottom up, then let it drop off her shoulders down to the floor. She then moved to her skirt and unzipped the side, letting it slide down her legs. She proceeded to unsnap her bra and let it and her panties, shoes and socks all gather in a pile at her feet.

She opened the old suitcase, and pulled out first a full black bodysuit that covered her completely from the middle of her neck down to her heels. It was tighter than she remembered, but it didn't matter. She pulled on a pair of dark gray, theatrical boots, and a matching glove on her right hand. Then pulled out a long gray hooded cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She then brought out a two pronged claw and slid it over her scarred left hand with a 'snikt' sound.

"Andy?" Mr. Possible said, walking into the bedroom, stopping suddenly at the sight, "Andrea, don't do this. Let Ron and Bruce handle this! Please!" he begged as she pulled out the last part of her costume: a skull-like faceplate.

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands …" She said, her voice devoid of emotion as she placed on the face plate and pulling the hood over her head, "The Joker's Angel of Death awaits…"

To Be Continued …

Next Time: The Phantasm Returns!


	13. Biographies

Before I continue on with the story I thought I'd give some info on a few of the more important characters of the story. I know I didn't cover everyone, but here's the background you need to know for the biggies.

**BATMAN**

**Real Name: Bruce Wayne**

Since his parents' untimely death in Gotham's dreaded "Crime Alley," Wayne has spent his life in pursuit of physical and mental perfection in order to wage unrelenting war on crime. Watching over Gotham's streets from its gargoyles and parapets, the Dark Knight is the city's last and best hope against evil. And it is this obsession that drives the Batman, for Wayne has vowed that no innocent should ever suffer the pain he has endured.

Upon reaching his late teens, Bruce began his "career studies" by auditing numerous collegiate classes in European universities and polytechnics. He then moved on to martial arts training in the Far East and back to the United States for instruction in deduction, man hunting, police forensic procedures, and the stage magician's techniques of escape and sleight of hand. Unbeknownst to them, the Golden Age mystery-men Zatara and Wildcat were among those who helped forge the crime fighter Bruce was striving to become.

After Bruce's return to Gotham some years later, he realized that he had all the physical tools he needed for his crusade, but lacked a psychological edge-the ability to defeat his foes before the fight had even begun. The solution presented itself rather dramatically when a bat broke in through Bruce's study window one dark night. Recognizing that criminals were a superstitious and cowardly lot, Bruce decided to create a new persona, one designed to strike fear into the hearts of his prey-the Batman. He built a state-of-the-art headquarters in a cavern he had discovered as a boy beneath Wayne Manor. He armed himself with a custom-designed array of uniforms, weapons, vehicles, and detection gear. With these resources, the Batman launched an all-consuming crusade against Gotham's pervasive criminal element.

In his war against crime, Batman has adopted a series of allies over the years.

Batman met a young orphan named Dick Grayson. Dick was part of the acrobatic Flying Graysons, part of Haley's Circus. Dick's parents were killed in an extortion attempt by "Boss" Anthony Zucco. Wayne took Dick Grayson into his home, and Grayson helped Batman track down Zucco to bring him to justice.

Following Zucco's capture, Bruce made the young orphan the offer of a lifetime; the chance to become his crime-fighting partner. Dick chose the name Robin, and his training began. Dick continued his adventures with Batman, until a fateful confrontation with the Joker. Robin was shot. The Joker escaped. Batman suddenly saw a teenage sidekick as a liability. After this event, Batman fired Dick Grayson as Robin, thinking it would be in his best interest. At this point, he feared putting Dick in constant danger and thought it was best that Robin be retired. Eighteen year old Dick Grayson left Wayne Manor after this fallout, and attended Hudson University. At the University, Dick eventually assumed the Robin identity again, despite Bruce's misgivings. After less than a year at college, Dick dropped out. He would soon be given a new direction in life by the reforming of the Teen Titans by the mysterious Raven.

Meanwhile, Batman met a street urchin named Jason Todd. He was caught in the act of stealing the Batmobile's wheels! Batman placed Jason in what he thought was a school for wayward boys. In reality, Ma Gunn's School for Boys taught boys how to be criminals. With Jason's help, Batman brought Gunn to justice.

Batman had become acutely aware of the void created in his life since Dick Grayson moved out. He was so impressed with Jason's performance that he offered to let Jason move into Wayne Manor and become the new Robin. Jason eagerly accepted.

Around this time, Dick Grayson gave up the mantle of Robin and became Nightwing, a hero in his own right. He would be deeply affected by the fact that Batman trained a new Robin (Jason Todd). Feeling hurt and betrayed, Bruce and Dick would remain at odds with each other, never fully sorting out their strained relationship.

Jason served as Robin and was an effective hero, but he was also full of anger and sometimes prone to violence. In a search for his birth mother, Jason's impetuousness led him into the hands of the Joker. The Joker beat Jason with a crowbar and left him to die in an explosion.

Dick was involved in a case with Batman and Two-Face when Tim Drake emerged, who would later become the third Robin. Tim had deduced Batman and Robin's secret identities and cited that Batman (who had become more driven and relentless than usual) needed a Robin. Dick nurtured and supported Tim's desire to become Robin, and helped ease him into the role. Dick also has helped Tim in dealing with Bruce's distant manner.

When the Venom-fueled Bane destroyed Arkham Asylum and unleashed its inhabitants on an unwary Gotham, Bruce Wayne learned that his obsession might be more than he can endure. Driving himself past the point of exhaustion to capture Arkham's most dangerous inmates, Batman led himself right into the clutches of Bane, who had deduced his identity and invaded the sanctity of Wayne Manor and the Batcave. There, surrounded by all the trophies and weapons of his crusade, Bruce Wayne was defeated, his back broken and spirit destroyed. Crippled and wheelchair-bound, the humbled Wayne left Jean Paul Valley (Azrael) his costume and began an arduous quest to regain his strength and the will to fight, including calling upon the beautiful but deadly Lady Shiva to retrain him in the fighting skills he had spent years mastering.

Upon learning that Valley had become a darker, more violent version of Batman, Wayne returned to Gotham to reclaim the mantle of the Dark Knight forcibly. Shortly thereafter, Bruce Wayne departed Gotham once again, leaving the city's custodianship in the hands of his former partner Dick Grayson (Nightwing) for a time. Still recovering from his broken back, Bruce asked Dick to substitute for him as Batman for a time. Dick accepted. During this time, Dick established a wonderful partnership with new Robin, Tim Drake. Bruce eventually returned to Gotham to reclaim his role as Batman. For the first time in a long time, Bruce and Dick began to heal their strained relationship. Bruce's respect for Dick was at last obvious.

When Wayne finally did return, it was for good, adopting a darker look and stronger arsenal to reflect the changes in body and mind Bane's attack had wrought upon him. Since that time, he has returned to the Gotham night and attempted to rebuild his life as both Bruce Wayne and Batman, in addition to reaffirming his relationships with Tim Drake, Dick Grayson and Alfred. Make no mistake: Batman's mission is no less driven, but it is now tempered by a sense of his own fallibility and a realization that the war on Gotham's crime need not be fought alone.

Now, in the wake of the yearlong "No Man's Land" isolation by the government, Gotham City has been rebuilt. Gone are the gargoyles and gothic architecture, replaced with modern skyscrapers and a new lease on life. While still dismissed as an urban myth by the populace at large, Batman stands ready as the city's first, last, and only line of defense against those who would drag this reborn Gotham back into the lawlessness of its recent past.

**Wonder Woman**

**Real name: Diana of Themyscira**

**Bio: **

Formed out of clay by her mother, Queen Hippolyta, Diana was given life and great powers by the Olympian Gods. Raised among Amazons, Diana was taught to be a warrior, but she always yearned to solve problems through peaceful means.

Diana was lonely among older Amazons, and had no young companions to play with as a child. The Amazon sorceress Magala weaved a spell that created a magical duplicate of young Princess Diana, fashioning a young playmate for her. This magical playmate was kidnapped by the evil sorceress, Dark Angel, and sent through various tragic lifetimes. This magical doppelganger became much stronger as a result - establishing her own soul and identity - as Donna Troy (see Donna Troy's entry for more details).

As an adult, Diana became an ambassador to man's world, teaching the message of peace and equality. Her efforts as peacemaker and warrior made the world stand up and take notice - and she became the super heroine Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman met and became friends with Donna Troy (Wonder Girl). They had much in common, as Diana's origins were rooted in the Greek Gods, while Donna's were tied to the Greek Titans of Myth. Neither knew at the time how close they actually were!

After Diana' death at the hands of Neron, she was transfigured as a Goddess - the Goddess of Truth. Unable to distance herself from human affairs, the Gods eventually allowed Diana to leave Mount Olympus. Upon her return, Diana learned the truth about Donna's origins - and now regards Donna as a sister and fellow Amazon.

The two tribes of Amazons that live on Themyscira had their allegiance tested as their differences come to a head, and a civil war was inevitable. Magala was finally revealed to have orchestrated the events, inciting the war on both sides. It's a major turning point for the people of Paradise Island as the civil war reached its climax. Plus the Golden Age Fury unleashed her wrath on Wonder Woman, who refused to take arms against her sisters. The mystery of Magala's manipulations was solved when she revealed herself as the Amazon Ariadne; Ariadne slayed Hippolyta's sister and perished only to be reborn in Magala's frail form by the sorceress Circe upon the real Magala's death. As her treachery was revealed, she was killed by Fury. The Amazons ceased fighting - and Hippolyta abdicated her throne and abolished the monarchy of Paradise Island, allowing its people to lead to the first time.

Shortly afterward, tragedy struck. While battling an Imperiex probe during the "Our Worlds At War" crisis, Hippolyta fought valiantly. The probe overwhelmed her, although she was able to save thousands of lives off the coast of Greece. A burned and mortally wounded Hippolyta died in her daughter Diana's arms.

**TEEN TITANS **

**SUPERBOY **

**Alias: **Conner Kent

**Bio: **

Superboy was created by scientists at Project Cadmus using what he believed was DNA from Project Director Paul Westfield. One of several clones that were created to replace Superman after his "death," Superboy was the only clone to survive. He was aided in escaping Cadmus by the Newsboy Legion.

The exact nature of Project: Superboy is still somewhat of a mystery, but what is known is that scientists were incapable of successfully cloning Superman. After several failed experiments, they grafted what they could of Superman's DNA onto human DNA and that process stabilized the extraterrestrial genes - thus Superboy was born, fifty percent Kryptonian and fifty percent human.

After some time in Metropolis, the Kid of Steel finally accepted the nom-de-guerre of Superboy. Seeking fame and fortune, he embarked on a world tour with his unscrupulous manager, Rex Leech and his daughter, Roxy. The tour only got as far as Hawaii, where Superboy decided to stay - partially because Hawaiian reporter Tana Moon caught his roving eye.

Impetuous and headstrong, Superboy quickly learned the ropes of being a super hero after being manipulated by Knockout, his female companion at the time. Superboy's genetic structure began to literally melt down as a result of tampering by a group called the Agenda, which also created Match, a clone of Superboy. The only way to save Superboy is to speed up the cell degeneration and then rebuild it using a donor's template. The kid was saved thanks to the donation of genetic material from his friend, Roxy Leech, which stabilized his DNA. However, Superboy's aging process halted, leaving him at the physical age of 16.

Not long after this, Superboy received his Kryptonian name, Kon-EI, from Superman.

Following the reorganization of Cadmus under its new director, Mickey Cannon, and Colonel Adam Winterbourne, Superboy returned to Cadmus to become their special field agent. His assignments included tracking down escaped Cadmus monsters and heading Cadmus investigative teams. Superboy also served as a founding member of Young Justice, with Impulse and Robin.

For months, the teen clone had been held captive by the sinister Agenda. In his place, the evil duplicate Match successfully duped Superboy's peers in Young Justice. Meanwhile, genetic think tank Project Cadmus was also systematically infiltrated by clones loyal to the Agenda. Though substantially weakened, the real Superboy freed himself and joined the battle to liberate Cadmus from Match and the Agenda's doppelgangers.

But young Kon-EI's victory was not without great losses. Mysteriously stricken, Superboy was temporarily aged to adulthood by Cadmus to spare his life. Furthermore, Kon-EI's reunion with long-lost paramour Tana Moon was cut tragically short by the Agenda's Amanda Spence, who murdered Tana to fulfill her own personal vendetta against Superboy.

Later, Superboy was taken in by Superman's Earth parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, under the guise of Conner Kent, cousin to Clark. Now enrolled in Smallville High, Conner is attempting to live a more normal life, though he finds it incredibly boring.

Recently, A mysterious conglomerate known as Optitron offered to sponsor the Titans and Young Justice after summoning them to San Francisco. Before any decisions could be made, a mysterious cybernetic girl known as Indigo emerged from the future. Unwittingly, she somehow activated a rogue Superman android, resulting in the deaths of Donna Troy AKA Troia and Omen. At Troia's funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans. Troia's death put a wedge in Superboy and Wonder Girl's on again off again relationship.

Meanwhile, members of Young Justice, especially Wonder Girl, felt responsible for the tragic deaths. This led Wonder Girl, Robin, Impulse and Superboy to form a new group of Teen Titans under the guidance of the more experienced Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

Recently, Superboy received a mysterious e-mail detailing the "truth" behind his genesis. This document revealed that half of Superboy's DNA was from Superman, but the other half may be that of criminal mastermind Lex Luthor. Superboy doubted the veracity of this claim, but Robin continues to search for answers - and concluded that the e-mail was indeed accurate.

However, there is one other person who knows this secret... and is absolutely willing to exploit it. And that person is Lex Luthor himself!

**Wonder Girl**

**Real Name: **Cassandra Cassie Sandsmark

**Bio: **

Wonder Girl is a precocious and outgoing girl named Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark. The daughter of noted archaeologist Helena Sandsmark, Cassie became a super-hero over her mother's objections.

During a battle with a clone of Doomsday, Cassie "borrowed" the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas from Wonder Woman (who was not using them at the time), which imbued her with super-powers. Donning a wig and goggles, Cassie became "Wonder Girl" twice this way, helping Wonder Woman defeat the Doomsday clone and other menaces. Her mother learned of her adventures and was very disapproving.

Later, having been summoned to Mount Olympus by the gods themselves, Cassie boldly stole a moment of Zeus's time and asked him to give her super-powers of her own. Zeus was so impressed by the girl's courage and brashness that he did just that - granting Cassie her "fondest wish." Returned to Earth with incredible super-strength and the power of flight, Cassie permanently assumed the role of Wonder Girl. The gift came with one drawback: Due to her mother's disapproval, Helena Sandsmark had the ability to cancel out Cassie's powers.

Begrudgingly, Helena allowed Cassie to continue adventuring, and Cassie receiving training from Wonder Woman, Artemis and Donna Troy (the first Wonder Girl). As a sign of her support, Donna gave Cassie her old Wonder Girl outfit. Cassie doesn't feel she has earned the honor to wear it quite yet.

As Wonder Girl, Cassie trained alongside Wonder Woman and Artemis, learning a host of martial skills and how to better handle her powers. Wonder Girl soon joined the group of heroic sidekicks nicknamed Young Justice. A natural leader, the members of Young Justice often deferred to Cassie's judgment.

When Silver Swan attacked Cassie at her high school, she was forced into battle, thus exposing her dual identity to the world.

Shortly afterwards, Cassie searched for her biological father. At first, she thought it was Zeus, but when she confronted him, Zeus denied the allegations. Cassie's mother encouraged Cassie to locate her father - who was seemingly a normal man living an everyday life. But this 'normal man' was in possession of a specific gift Cassie gave to Zeus - suggesting Zeus had taken mortal form and was indeed Cassie's father. However, both Cassie and Helena Sandsmark remain in the dark about his true identity.

Recently, A mysterious conglomerate known as Optitron offered to sponsor the Titans and Young Justice after summoning them to San Francisco. Before any decisions could be made, a mysterious cybernetic girl known as Indigo emerged from the future. Unwittingly, she somehow activated a rogue Superman android, resulting in the deaths of Troia and Omen. At Troia's funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans.

Meanwhile, members of Young Justice, especially Wonder Girl, felt responsible for the tragic deaths. This led Wonder Girl, Robin, Impulse and Superboy to form a new group of Teen Titans under the guidance of the more experienced Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

Wonder Girl continues to grow into her role, discovering new limits to her powers and finding new allies and enemies lurking among Ancient Myth, such as Ares, who recently bestowed her with an unexpected gift: a lasso whose powers, as much as the reason for the gift itself, remain a mystery.

**Kid Flash**

**Real Name: Bart Allen **

**Bio: **

Infant Iris Allen was sent to the 20th century from the 30th century by her parents to spare her from almost certain nuclear war. She was found and adopted by the West family. She grew up a child in the 20th century, and moved to Central City, where she got a job as a reporter for the Picture News and met Barry Allen (the Flash). Iris' nephew Wally worshiped the Flash and soon enough, a similar accident that granted Barry his powers made Wally West into Kid Flash, the Flash's teen sidekick. After a long courtship, Iris married Barry Allen. Barry and Iris enjoyed a happy marriage until the Reverse Flash, Flash's mortal enemy, seemingly killed Iris at a costume ball. In truth, Iris' life essence was plucked from her in the moment of death and transplanted into a new, living body using 30th century technology. In the past, Barry Allen eventually learned of this and transported himself into the 30th century to be reunited with his wife. One month later, plucked from a future of happiness, Barry died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths saving the universe from the Anti-Monitor. In the time they were together, they conceived twins, although Barry does not live to learn this.

Barry and Iris' twins, Don and Dawn, were born; Both have their father's speed powers. The twins grow up to become the heroes known as the Tornado Twins. Dawn gave birth to Jenni Ognats (XS of the Legion of Superheroes). Don Allen's wife, Meloni, gave birth to Bart Allen (who later became Impulse).

Bart was born with super-speed as well, but it had an unfortunate side effect: Bart was aging at an accelerated rate. Although only chronologically two, he appeared to be a boy of about twelve. Earthgov scientists placed Bart in a virtual reality chamber and kept him for observation. The virtual reality program allowed Bart to age in a virtual world so it seemed, at least in his mind, that he was aging at a normal rate.

Don and Dawn Allen, operating as the Tornado Twins, were killed by Dominator agents under the guidance of Meloni's father, sworn enemy of the Allen clan. Iris Allen kidnapped the rapidly aging Bart, and took him to the 20th century where Wally could help temper Bart's powers.

Now removed from his virtual reality program, Wally and company were able to figure out a way for Bart to age at a normal rate. But separated from a virtual reality environment, Bart didn't grasp the concept of danger and had trouble considering the consequences of his actions. Bart, now dubbed Impulse, aided Wally in defeating Kobra.

Following that, Bart moved to Manchester, Alabama with Max Mercury (posing as Max's nephew), who became the boy's mentor and father figure. Slowly and arduously, Max worked at making Bart consider his actions carefully before acting so... impulsively.

Bart joined Arsenal's team of Titans following the events of Zero Hour. Bart served as a member for a time, and developed an unrequited crush on fellow team mate, Rose Wilson. Eventually, the newest incarnation of the Titans disbanded, as each member seemed less dedicated to the team at the time.

However, Bart upheld the teen sidekick supergroup tradition as a founding member of Young Justice. After Max Mercury disappeared in the time stream, Bart took up residence in Keystone City with Jay Garrick - the original Flash - and Jay's wife Joan.

Recently, A mysterious conglomerate known as Optitron offered to sponsor the Titans and Young Justice after summoning them to San Francisco. Before any decisions could be made, a mysterious cybernetic girl known as Indigo emerged from the future. Unwittingly, she somehow activated a rogue Superman android, resulting in the deaths of Troia and Omen. At Troia's funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans.

Meanwhile, members of Young Justice, especially Wonder Girl, felt responsible for the tragic deaths. This led Wonder Girl, Robin, Impulse and Superboy to form a new group of Teen Titans under the guidance of the more experienced Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. Despite Wally West's misgivings, Bart accepted an invitation to join the new Teen Titans.

Recently, Bart was injured when Deathstroke put a shotgun to his leg. Thankfully, his accelerated healing enabled a handful of surgeons to replace his kneecap with an artificial one, and Bart was back on his feet in a matter of hours. But the effects of this encounter were much more than physical. Feeling unsure, and tired of being underestimated, Bart went to the local public library and read every single book in the building.

He retained that knowledge, but what he'll do with it from here, and how it will balance with his lack of experience, is anyone's guess. With a renewed sense of confidence, Bart left his impulsive rep behind and returned to the team as Kid Flash.

**Starfire**

**Real Name: **Princess Koriand'r

**Bio:**

Koriand'r is the second of three children born to Tamaran's ruling family. Komand'r, her older sister, was born deformed by Tamaranean standards. Unable to fly, she was deemed incapable to eventually rule the world as its Queen. The royal line was instead handed down to her younger sister, Koriand'r.

Komand'r resented Koriand'r's eventual ascension and hated her sister. A deep rivalry grew between the two with Komand'r plotting to harm her sister in any way possible.

In time, the sisters were sent for training to the Warlords of Okaara. There they would learn not only the art of combat, but the rules for governing. Tamaran was a planet of conflicting emotions. They embraced peace and love, but were quick to anger and fierce in war.

The conflict between sisters grew, and Komand'r finally left Tamaran and joined with her planet's greatest enemies, the Citadel. The Citadel already ruled the other 21 Vegan worlds, and only Tamaran was permitted its freedom. Until now.

The Citadel invaded peaceful Tamaran and quickly crippled its defenses. They demanded that King Myand'r turn over his daughter, Koriand'r, to the Citadel in exchange for peace. Myand'r accepted. His daughter would be sacrificed, but the paradise that was Tamaran would endure

Komand'r banished her sister into humiliating slavery for six harsh years. But during it all Koriand'r never gave up hope.

Eventually, Koriand'r and Komand'r were captured by the Psions, a race of soulless alien scientists who experimented on living beings. In an effort to see how much solar energy the body would endure before being destroyed, the Psions subjected the two sisters to endless grueling experiments. Unknown to the Psions, the Tamaranean body was capable of absorbing solar power - which gave them the ability to fly. Instead of destroying their captives, the Psions gave the sisters the ability to absorb the energy and then expel it in ferocious destructive blasts called Starbolts.

The sisters escaped and Koriand'r eventually made it to Earth where she was found by a group of young heroes who would come to call themselves The New Teen Titans.

The newly formed group traveled to Tamaran and vanquished the Citadel and Psions, freeing Tamaran. Koriand'r returned to Earth with Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and the man she came to love.

Later, Koriand'r was returned to Tamaran to learn that the planet was about to be plunged into a civil war. In order to keep peace between me ruling houses of Tamaran, Myand'r pledged that his daughter would marry Karras, heir to the ruling Southern continent. This would be a political marriage as both Koriand'r and Karras loved others.

Koriand'r went through with the marriage although it put a strain on her relationship with Dick Grayson (Nightwing). During this time, Koriand'r's sister Komand'r also seized control of Tamaran, with Koriand'r's parents acting as her advisors.

Koriand'r returned to Earth, and began to mend her relationship with Dick. Later on another trip to Tamaran, Karras was killed.

Shortly after this, current and former members of the Titans (including Raven) were hunted and captured by the Wildebeest Society, for unknown reasons. Deathstroke, Nightwing, Troia, Pantha, Phantasm, Arella and Red Star joined forces to track them down. Upon locating the captured Titans, the heroes were shocked to learn the identity of the leader of the Wildebeests was their own teammate, Jericho - who was now corrupted by the tainted souls of Azarath.

During the final showdown with the Wildebeest Society, Jericho and Raven were seemingly slain; Raven's mother Arella and Danny Chase died and merged with the purged souls of Azarath to become Phantasm.

Soon after, an evil version of Raven emerged; Her evil consciousness survived, and she found a mortal vessel to house her form. Raven was intent on planting the seeds of Trigon's unborn children into new vessels.

Afterwords, the Titans entered into tumultuous times, where members came and went, longtime friends were maimed or destroyed, as Dick tried to hold the team together. But his relationship with Starfire became strained, and problems in Gotham demanded Dick's attention. Impulsively, Dick proposed marriage to Starfire. The two almost wed, but the ceremony was interrupted by the dark incarnation of their former teammate, Raven. Her brutal attack on Starfire triggered changes in Dick and Kory's relationship. Starfire is implanted with a Raven "seed" which causes her to leave Earth and go on a spiritual journey and later, back to Tamaran. Unknown to Starfire, she was actually implanted with the 'seed' of the good Raven, who influenced Starfire to leave earth – away from the clutches of evil Raven.

When Starfire returned to Tamaran, she met and fell in love with a man named Ph'yzzon, a general in the army. After a quick courtship, the Koriand'r and Ph'yzzon got married.

Meanwhile, Victor Stone (formerly Cyborg) had merged his consciousness with the alien race known as Technis, in an effort to save the dying race. Vic (Cyberion) was reunited with his former teammates as an evil version of Raven tried to destroy her good self (which lay dormant in the body of Starfire). To ferret out Starfire, evil Raven incited a conflict in the Vegan star system. As a result, Tamaran was destroyed along with the Technis.

The Titans were able to destroy evil Raven utterly, and restore good Raven into a new spiritual golden body. Starfire decided to rebuild her culture on a new planet; many Tamaraneans were off-world during the explosion – enough to settle on a new planet dubbed New Tamaran.

When the Sun Eater ravaged the galaxy, the planet of New Tamaran lay in its path. An alien woman tried to warn the Tamaraneans, but Komand'r was too short sighted and xenophobic to listen. Starfire believed her and tried to warn her fellow Tamaraneans. Komand'r labeled her sister Koriand'r a traitor and banished her. Starfire left the planet and was unable to prevent its destruction. New Tamaran was destroyed by the Sun Eater – along with many of the remaining Tamaraneans and Koriand'r's new husband, Ph'yzzon.

Starfire aided the Titans again during the Technis Imperative conflict, which involved the Justice League as well as all Titans, past and present. The two teams eventually worked together to save the earth and former Titans teammate, Victor Stone (Cyborg). After this adventure, the group decided to reform, and Starfire became a full time member of the Titans once again.

Starfire often found herself at odds with her fellow teammates. As in the past, her warrior ways conflicted with the group's ideologies. She was also very tentative around Dick Grayson, as they never had closure to their relationship.

Starfire received an urgent summons from her brother Ryand'r. Starfire and her fellow Titans became embroiled in a struggle between the remaining Tamaranians and their hated enemies, The Gordanians, for possession of the planet, Karna. Tempest - using his ambassador skills - offered a solution: the Tamaraneans and Gordinians could share the planet of Karna. The Gordinians would allow them to stay; in exchange, the Tamaraneans would teach them new trades outside of slavery, and bolster their reputation in the galaxy. Both races agreed to these terms.

Koriand'r elected to remain on Karna and rebuild the culture of her people as Princess. She was able to bid a tearful farewell to Dick Grayson via a communiqué relay – telling him she would always love him.

Shortly afterward, tragedy struck. During the "Our Worlds At War" crisis, a series of Imperiex probes destroyed Karna. This marks the third Tamaranean home planet that was destroyed. Since that time, Starfire has remained on earth.

Recently, a mysterious conglomerate known as Optitron offered to sponsor the Titans and Young Justice after summoning them to San Francisco. Before any decisions could be made, a mysterious cybernetic girl known as Indigo emerged from the future. Unwittingly, she somehow activated a rogue Superman android, resulting in the deaths of Troia and Omen. At Troia's funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans.

Meanwhile, members of Young Justice, especially Wonder Girl, felt responsible for the tragic deaths. This led Wonder Girl, Robin, Impulse and Superboy to form a new group of Teen Titans under the guidance of the more experienced Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

**Secret**

**Alias: **Greta Hayes

Secret remembers very little of her life. The only thing she remembers clearly is how it ended. She was taking a bath when her brother Billy, the villain Harm, murdered her by pushing a radio into the bathtub, electrocuting her. Billy had decided his ambition in life was to become the greatest super villain there is - and he gained his super powers by sacrificing Greta to a demon. On the threshold of Death, the Lords of Light decided to balance her step brother's new evil power by changing her into what is known as a warder. A warder is a spirit guide who is responsible for guiding the dead to their resting place, and dragging the unquiet dead to the Abyss.

Secret's next memories are of the D.E.O. orphanage facility; she had apparently returned from the Abyss as a ghost. She was studied here until they decided she was too physically dangerous - and more importantly that she knew too much. Secret escaped on the way to the Wabe facility, a location designed to "dispose" of problem children. Robin, Impulse, and Superboy managed to capture her, but the boys sympathized with her plight and instead decided to help her, Robin arranged circumstances so that it appeared she was killed by accident when she was returned to the D.E.O. All three boys lied to their mentors to protect her.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, Secret decided to join Young Justice. Arrowette gave Secret one of her spare names, "Suzie," which just narrowly beat out Superboy's suggestion, Victoria. She found happiness being a part of Young Justice and has proved herself to be a loyal teammate.

Secret has since learned more about her origins through Darkseid and the Spectre - including her real name, Greta. Secret has also learned there is a darkness in her soul... a darkness which especially intrigued the demonic Darkseid.

When none of her Young Justice team mates helped her save her father from death row, Greta felt hurt and betrayed. Darkseid took advantage of Greta's vulnerable state and turned Secret to the dark side. She began to enact revenge on all those who have wronged her throughout her young life - and last on her list: her Young Justice teammates! Robin eventually reminded Secret of her humanity and she broke free of Darkseid's control. Darkseid punished Secret with the worse thing he could imagine: restoring her humanity so she was forced to live the life of a normal girl. Ironically, this was actually Greta's fondest wish.

More to come, if any of the characters you have questions about, ask and I'll fix up a bio in an upcoming post.


	14. Facing Fears Part V

Chapter 13: Facing Fears part 5

Pieces of training droids scattered across the training floor deep inside Slade Wilson's, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, fortress. A girl around the age of nineteen back flipped away from the last droid before throwing a dagger spinning toward it, taking the robot's head clear off its shoulder. She was dressed in a skin- tight, blue and yellow outfit outfitted with several different types of bladed weapons of various lengths and a large bandana with only one eye hole cut allowing her vision.

"Very good, Rose," Slade said from his desk near the training area, not glancing up from his monitor. "You are improving but you must work on your left guard. Come here for a moment, there's something I'd like you to see."

"Yes, Daddy?" the girl known as the Ravager nodded, beaming at her father before bouncing toward his desk.

Slade turned his good eye to his daughter and gave her a small smile as he moved away from the desk giving her room.

Ravager removed her mask, allowing her long silver hair to tumble down her shoulders and pulled an eye patch from her belt. She placed it over the eye she cut out herself to prove to her father she was worthy of him. "Tell me what you think of her." Slade said to his daughter as he pressed replay on the footage he downloaded.

Rose watched the screen as a redhead in a black mission shirt and cargo pants fought a Metahuman in green and black with flaming hands. Then it showed a scene of the same girl fighting a half monkey-ninja and a group of monkeys dressed as ninjas.

"She has natural talent, Daddy," Rose furrowed her brow, "But she seems green, not thoroughly trained … such wasted potential."

"What if I were to tell you she's Bruce Wayne's daughter?" Slade nodded, smirking as his daughter turned to him in shock.

"A lot of wasted potential then," Rose breathed before glancing back to the screen.

"Unused potential," Slade said, rubbing his gray goatee, "not wasted … unused."

"Shall we remedy that, Daddy?" Rose asked, excited at being trained alongside another girl.

"Not yet, let's see what Wayne is up to first," Slade nodded, turning back to the screen. "Perhaps we can let Wayne start her training for us. We must be patient and see."

---

"NOOOO!" Wonder Woman screamed in terror at the sight she walked in on. The Joker couching in the floor laughing maniacally and the Batman, the proud Dark Knight, and Wonder Woman's lover, laid on the floor beneath the insane clown. Blood poured from deep cuts and gunshot wounds, from the large hold in the side of his face where his right eye used to be, and the five large jagged pieces of glass pushed into his chest, through his symbol.

"Don't pass out yet, Brucey-boy!" Joker giggled, "The night is still young and I have a brand-new ballpeen hammer and an acupuncture chart with your name on it."

Ignoring the clown over him, Batman turned his face toward Diana in the doorway, "D-Don't, Diana … don't …. let him … push y-you … don't … cross the line …" he muttered weakly, just barely loud enough for Diana to hear him.

Joker then turned his horrific smile toward the Amazon Princess, "Oh, hey, sweetums. I hear you just became available. What you say we give that lasso a workout, my little baklava?"

'I cannot hear him,' Diana thought as she trembled in rage and grief. 'The Drums of Ares pound my skull. Charon's silent laugh chills my lungs.' She took to the air flying toward him, her gold lasso twirling around her as she rocketed toward the clown. 'I do not feel. I am not Woman. I am not Goddess.'

"Good, I like it rough!" Joker laughed, drawing a gun from his breast pocket and firing it at the raging Amazon.

'I am fury." Diana deflected the shot and grabbed Joker by the face, pushing him back off his feet on into the wall, the force of the collision causing pieces of the wall to break and fall to the ground. But the princess was not finished. She continued to push until she felt the clown's skull collapse in her hand but she continued to push, dragging the Joker's now limp body along the wall, leaving a deep groove along the wall and on down the floor before she finally stopped.

"D-Diana …" she heard Bruce's weak voice and in a flash was at her lover's side.

"I'm here," She said, carefully taking his hand. "Don't you dare leave me, Bruce," Diana whispered, tears flowing from her aqua blue eyes.

"Sorry …" Bruce breathed, "so sorry … I love …" he wheezed before he released one final sigh.

"Bruce … BRUCE?"

"BRUUUUCE!" Diana screamed sitting up in her bed in her apartment in New York City. Diana gripped her chest as she tried to steady her breathing, not even worried about the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks.

Diana glanced at her night table to her secure communicator with to Wayne Manor. "Is anything the matter, Ms. Diana?" Alfred's voice came over the line almost as soon as she pressed the send button.

"Bruce, is he … I need to speak with Bruce … nothing's really wrong … really, I just … need to … talk to him," She said unsurely.

"Ms … Diana, Master Bruce is …" Alfred said carefully, "Something has happened, madam."

"W-W-What?" Diana stumbled over the word, almost dropping the com device.

"Oh, heavens, no! My apologizes, Master Bruce is quite alright and fit as the stubborn mule he usually is," Alfred said quickly, causing Diana to sigh in relief.

"Then what has happened, Alfred?" Diana asked, laying back on the bed.

"I'm afraid the Joker has resurfaced in Middleton, madam," Alfred said, causing Diana to bypass sitting up to go to a standing position.

"What's he done?" Diana asked, already pulling out a clean Wonder Woman uniform from her dresser.

"I'm afraid he has murdered Ms. Kimberly's friend, Wade Load, her boyfriend, Master Joshua, and her younger brother, James, and also has placed her other brother, Timothy, in intensive care." Alfred explained, "Master Bruce, Mistress Cassandra, Master Dick, and Master Ronald are all there now investigating the murders and trying to locate the fiend as we speak. I can patch you through to the Batmobile if you like, but there is no guarantee that he is in it at the moment. Ms. Diana? Mistress Diana?"

"Oh, dear …" Alfred's voice was muffled by the discarded nightgown covering the communicator.

---

_Titans__ Tower, __San Francisco_

"Wish that psycho would just leave us alone," Beast Boy sighed as the Teen Titans dragged themselves into the Tower's living room.

"Deathstroke enjoys making us crazy," Kid Flash complained as he dropped down in a lounge chair.

"You ok, Wondergirl?" Starfire asked the quiet pouting Wondergirl.

"She's mad because her boyfriend didn't come running at her beck 'n' call." Superboy said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wondergirl growled at the Boy of Steel.

"Just like it sounded, Cass," Superboy smirked, "He's loyal to his friends, funny, you used to know what that meant."

"If he was 'loyal', why didn't he come and help us when we needed him?" Wondergirl snorted.

"Oh, maybe because he knew we could handle it AND his friends back in his home town needed him more." Superboy shrugged, "Ever think that maybe we're not all he's got?" Wondergirl flushed and looked away. "That's what I thought, Cassie. Or is there a certain redheaded friend that has you worried?"

Thundering silence from Wondergirl.

"And you wonder why we didn't work out …" Superboy sighed.

"I DUMPED YOU BECAUSE I CAN'T BE TINA!" Wondergirl shouted, startling everyone in the room. And without another word shot out of the room.

Superboy watched her go before looking down sadly, "That was Tana, Cass," he sighed, "And I wasn't the one who wouldn't forget her." He then left the tower himself, leaving the other Titans in awkward silence.

"Well then …" Kid Flash blinked, pulling back his mask, "Anybody wanna watch a movie?"

"I have to repair the damage Slade's androids did to me," Cyborg said, moving toward the elevator.

"I haven't watered my garden today, perhaps later, Kid Flash," Starfire smiled apologetically before going toward her room to change.

"What about you two?" Kid Flash asked, looking toward Beast Boy and Raven.

"It's poetry reading night at the coffee house," Raven stated, "Garfield and I are not that late yet."

"So it's a date?" Kid Flash smirked at his green-skinned teammate.

"Dream on, Bart," Beast Boy flushed slightly, "We're just friends, right, Rae?"

"Best," Raven nodded before the two disappeared in a black shadow.

Kid Flash stood there alone, his smile and features dropped as he looked around the empty living room. "Guess … I'll figure something to do … maybe I'll call Cissie."

---

On a golf course between Upperton and Middleton, the out-on-probation Duff Killagan enjoyed the cool evening air with a game of golf.

"Aye, glew in tha dark balls tis the best invention eva'." The red-beard Scotsman laughed as he sent another ball into the green. "FORE!"

"Duff Killagan …" an eerie voice boomed through the night air.

"Who sed dat?" Duff asked, holding his club up like a bat. "Come out!"

"Duff Killagan, answer my questions and you shall live to see the sunrise," the voice stated again. "Where are Dr. Drakken and the Joker? Where are they hiding?"

"Even if ah knew, ah'd not tell ye!" the Scotsman said defiantly. "We villains gots to stick together!"

"Very well …" the voice stated as dark smoke began to form over the grass where the golfer stood, and a dark figure rose with a gleaming claw. "Your Angel of Death awaits…"

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Duff backed away as the Phantasm approached him menacingly.

The only sound the demonic vigilante made was the wind whipping from her razor sharp claw.

"Say hello to me five iron!" Duff barked as he swung his titanium golf club at the Phantasm only to have it fly in half from his hands. "Umm … maybe we can talk after all …" Duff gulped back-stepping, "Ah dunno where they're hiding, but I can find out if you let me go, yeah, if you let me go!"

"It is too late," the Phantasm's deep voice boomed, "Far too late. But do not fear. Dr. Drakken and The Joker will soon accompany you to Hell." She finished as she brought her bladed claw down on the golfer.

---

Kim and Ron slowly walked toward her home. Kim had calmed down somewhat, but was still trembling with Ron's arm securely holding around her shoulder. They went around the back of the house, Ron being extra careful to keep the police tape and the crime scene from Kim's line of sight.

The two teenagers stopped at Kim's back porch, and turned to face each other, "You are coming in, right, Ron?" Kim asked, her blood shot gazing up at the blond hopefully.

"I wish I could, Kim," Ron smiled softly, "I have to … go to the police and file my part of the report." He then placed his hands on her shoulders when he saw her face droop, "Hey, looks like your parents are home so you won't be alone if you need anything."

"What if what I need is right here?" Kim asked so softly Ron barely heard her.

Ron, in all the skills in language Bruce and Barbara had taught him, he could come up with only one proper response: "Huh?"

"I know … I know we've had problems the last few weeks …. but … but, Ron, you're one of the only things I have left," Kim said, letting her arms snake up Ron's chest and around his neck.

Ron's eyes widened when he saw Kim stand on her toes and bring her face toward his. "Kim, what are you …" His sentence was cut off as Kim pressed her lips to his and snaked her tongue into his gaping mouth.

Ron stiffened for a moment, but it didn't take long for the feel of Kim's soft lips on his and her tongue pushing against his own to bring his own defenses down. Kim moaned softly in his mouth as he embraced her tightly deepening the kiss.

---

"Maybe I have been a bitch to them both," Wondergirl mused to herself as she soared through the air toward Middleton. "I mean, a guy and a girl can be just best friends. Look at Cissie and Bart."

"God, he's probably so mad at me … I'd want to rip his head off if he tried to make me turn my back on Cissie if she needed me, and … gods, I'm such a bitch!" Wondergirl cursed herself as she adjusted her flight course to take her to Kim's home.

She finally arrived at the house and began to move around behind the house to land, 'Yeah, I'll apologize to them both, try to get off to a better foot with Kim, and first thing in the mornin,g I'll treat Kim and Ron both to Bueno Nacho,' She smiled as she came down behind the house and glanced up to the back door and a sight that caused her heart to shatter. "No …"

Cassie could do nothing but watch as Kim and Ron's hands roamed each other and their mouths crushed against each other in what appears to be release of long pent up feelings. "R-Ron?" Cassie whimpered as tears formed in the corners of her ocean blue eyes.

Kim and Ron broke apart at the sound of the voice as shock and realization struck them both. "Oh, God …" they both muttered at the same time, before Ron turned to the shattered Wondergirl. "Cassie, it's … um … not what it looks like … really!"

"It … it looks like you were just making out with your best friend … your … what was it you said?... _platonic_ best friend?" Cassie asked half growling, half sniffling.

"Cassie … Kim's brothers … the Joker's attacked, Josh was killed, her brother Jim was killed and we're not sure if Tim will make it or not …" Ron explained softly, "I was just trying to comfort her and things … got out of hand …"

"Oh, I see …" Cassie said, bowing her head, letting her blond hair hide her eyes. "… You take me for a complete idiot." She then glanced up, her teary eyes filled with anger and sadness, "I take it your hands on her ass were to make her feel nice about herself, too?"

"Cass …" Ron started, but was cut off when he was hit so hard he went flying backwards literally through the wooden porch.

"RON!" Kim gasped quickly moving to the teen's side.

Ron glanced up at the girl while rubbing the growing bruise on his cheek. "Don't, Ron, just don't even try to talk to me, not unless you HAVE to. We … we could have had something … I guess we both screwed it up." With that, Wondergirl took to the air as fast as her powers would let her.

Ron watched the girl disappear into the sky before pulling himself from the hole he made.

"Ron … I'm … I'm so sorry," Kim whimpered, "I don't know what came over me, I just … Ron, please … talk to me …"

"Kim, just …" Ron stepped away from her for a moment, and she could easily see his tense body trembling, "Just go inside and go to bed." He said coldly.

"Ron … please …" she said softly, "There's got to be something I can do … maybe I can …"

"You've done enough," Ron said emotionlessly, "We're both stressed and right now … I think it's best we just call it a night." He said starting to walking away.

"Ron …" Kim called after him sadly as he started to walk away, "Ron … I'm sorry …"

---

"Joker?" Batgirl asked looking over Batman's shoulder as he examined Duff Killagan's body.

"No, I don't think so," Batman said, looking at the deep stab in the man's chest and the long cut along his neck, "This was a mercy kill. Two swipes, quick and painless. Joker doesn't do 'quick and painless'."

"If not Joker, then who?" Batgirl asked as the Dark Knight reached beside the body and ran his glove along the grass. He brought his finger tips up to his face to see a dark gray residue on his fingers.

Batman closed his eyes tightly as he released a sigh, yet another time he wished he was wrong. "Andy … no …"

"BRUCE!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him. Batman stood up only to have to take several steps back as Wonder Woman gently collided with him, only hard enough to almost throw him off balance.

"Diana?" Batman asked, looking down at the costumed brunette that was pressing her face into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Don't fight the Joker alone, Bruce," Diana whispered into his chest, "Promise me you won't fight him alone …"

"Diana, what's going on?" Batman asked as the sound of the police and emergency crew pulling up drew his attention, "Diana. Cover."

Wonder Woman responded instantly, and Batman gasped as he was thrown over the shorter brunette's shoulder and sent sailing through the air.

The Bat's flight was cut short when the right fender of the Batmobile broke his fall, leaving a large dent the shape of the small of his back. "Where do you get off, Batman!" Wonder Woman shouted where the police and emergency crew could hear. "You bitch and complain whenever one of us heroes come into your town, but here you are waltzing in to Kim Possible's territory. If you want us to leave your town alone, stay out of ours!"

Wonder Woman glanced at the crew approaching Killagan's body, "Let's take this someplace private," she snapped, picking up Batman by the collar of the cowl and carried him away.

Diana lowered Batman to the ground on the other side of an above ground tomb. "Are you ok, I didn't mean to throw you that hard …"

"Wonder Woman," Batman growled, causing his alter-ego's girlfriend to flinch at the use of her codename, "You … dented my car."

The Amazon Princess snapped her attention back to the cowl covered face with a look of disbelief crossing her features, "What?"

"You put a dent in the Batmobile's fender? Do you know how hard it's going to be to get that out?" Batman said seriously.

"You … you inconsiderate … cold-hearted … cruel … MAN!" Diana yelled in his face, shaking her head in disbelief. "Here I am worried I hurt your back after it was broken just a few years ago, and here you are -like the jackass you are- worrying about YOUR **STUPID CAR**!"

"And you love me for that very reason," Batman said in a monotone voice with a completely straight face. "So you going to tell me about the nightmare?"

"I really hate it how you can do that …" Diana scowled before hugging herself and looking away, "It's not important, Bruce, it was just a nightmare, just … reminded me you can't stop bullets and flying sharp objects like Clark and I can, and I …"

"You're not going to lose me," he said softly, his voice drifting back to the familiar, 'true' Bruce Wayne voice he reserved only for her.

"Just be careful out there," Diana whispered, running her fingers over his uncovered jaw line.

"I won't have to, because I'll have my red, white, blue, and gold angel watching my back." Batman stated with a hint of humor in his voice. "I think I'm going to need your help on this one."

Diana's spirits instantly lifted as she smirked at the Dark Knight, "The great Batman asking for help?"

"I trust you won't let that get out," Batman stated mock-seriously.

Diana stepped forward and got on her toes so that her nose was touching his pointed nose-piece, "And give up the great blackmail material? Hera forbid. Now what do you need me to do?"

---

Tears streamed down Wondergirl's eyes as she flew toward her best friend's home. Cissie Jones-King had been Cassie's best friend since their days on the hero group Young Justice. Cissie was once the heroic archer known as Arrowette, but before Young Justice's disbandment, the archer retired from being a hero to concentrate on school and attempting to have a normal life, though she never gave up on the bonds of friendship she gained in the team.

That bond was what Cassie was counting on as she approached her friend's home. She landed outside her house and looked up to see Cissie's bedroom window still had a soft bit of light coming from it. "Thank Zeus you're still awake, Ciss," Cassie gave a small smile before pulling the spare key from under Cissie's mat and opening the door as she had done countless times before. She ran up toward Cissie's room and threw open the door.

"Cissie, the worse thing in the world has … oh shit!" Cassie cried out, covering her eyes and looking away, shocked to see her best friend with a muscular boy over her. "I should have knocked, I'm sorry, I'll go and I'll … I'll … I'll …" she drifted off when she recognized one of the bits of discarded clothing on the floor. She reached down to pick it up. She stared in a daze at the black tee-shirt with a red Superman-symbol on the chest. "Conner?"

She glanced up at the shocked and nude teens covering themselves with Cissie's archery-themed bed sheets. "Conner … Cissie … what … where … when …"

"Cassie, we'll talk about that later, what's wrong? You were upset coming in …" Conner said, getting up and using his super speed to dress without either of the girls seeing. "What's happened? What's wrong?" Conner said, going to his ex-girlfriend's side, knowing it took A LOT to make the girl who earned the name Wondergirl cry.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cassie snapped, her shock and sadness melted into blind fury, "You, you're no different than Robin, you're both a bunch of pigs, I was with him, I dated him, I kissed him, I had **SEX** with him, and he did that to me, and now you … you're sleeping around with my best friend? How long, Cissie?" She asked turning her anger to her still stunned friend.

"Cassie, what's happened? What's Ron done?" Cissie choked out, trying to change the subject.

"Answer the question," Cassie growled, giving a glare that would make the Batman proud.

"Around … around eight months I guess …" Cissie said, her and Conner avoided making eye contact with each other or Cassie.

"We're you even going to tell me you were shacking up with my ex?" Cassie asked, "You're all jerks…" Cassie meant to scream, but it came out more as a whimper, before shooting out the door at full speed.

"I'm going after her." Conner said reaching for his shirt.

"No, Conner," Cissie said, reaching out and grabbing the Boy of Steel's arm. "Let her go, she needs to cool off. You go to Titans Tower for rest of the weekend. It's Cassie, remember? She'll be there, and be more than willing to very vocally explain what's happened and what she thinks about … us."

"I … I guess …" Superboy turned back to the door, "I didn't want her to find out like this …"

"Me neither, guess we just have to play the cards as they're dealt. I'll come with you tomorrow, besides, I've wanted to see the new Tower for a while now." She gave a weak smile and let out a sigh when she realized Conner hadn't heard a word she said, instead was staring intently at the door using his X-Ray vision to watch Cassie fly away alone.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I know, not a lot of Kim and Ron this chapter, but Kim will have a MUCH bigger role shortly. And speaking of shortly, expect around the first of this next week updates in Power Rangers, Knights of the New Republic, Matrix Shutdown, and also the much anticipated sequel to Metal Gear Shadow Snake!

Also for the next chapter of Knights, fights out the wazzo with Batman Vs Phantasm, and Robin Vs Superboy Vs Kid Flash! Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	15. Facing Fears Part VI

Chapter 14: Facing Fears part 6

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
that take my pain away._

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't let it bother me._

_I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
but it takes my pain away._

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't let it bother me._

_I can't let it bother me._

_It takes my pain away._

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't let it bother me._

_"Pain"_ by Jimmy Eats World

---

"Mind filling me in on what you're doing?" Nightwing asked as Robin locked down his cycle in the back of the Batwing.

"Leaving," Robin said icily, walking past the original Boy Wonder.

"Joker's still on the loose," Nightwing said walking behind the teenager. "He could come after Kim again."

"Not my problem," Robin said climbing up into the cockpit, "Batman and Batgirl are here and you'll be back as soon as you drop me off at Titans Tower in San Francisco. And Kim can handle herself, you know?"

"What's gotten into you?" Nightwing asked as he climbed up to look at the current Boy Wonder seated in the pilot's seat starting the Batwing's engines.

"Nothing," Robin said narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw, which made a chill run up Nightwing's spine.

'Just like him … this has to stop,' Nightwing thought as he stared at the young crime fighter, 'I'm talking to Bruce ASAP.'

"Maybe you're right, some time with Cassie will do you some good," Nightwing said, climbing in and taking the co-pilot's seat.

"I'm not going to see Wondergirl, she probably doesn't want to see me either," Robin said emotionlessly.

"Oh boy," Nightwing sighed, running his hand over his masked face before being thrown hard into the back of his seat as the Batwing shot into the air at full speed. "Ever heard of take off procedures?" Nightwing grunted, fighting to get in the seat better. "It's not good on the engines to go zero to Mach 3!"

"We only reached Mach 1, Nightwing." Robin said, not taking his eyes off the HUD.

'Yup,' Nightwing thought staring at Robin's set jaw, 'Bruce, we're having a little talk.'

---

"Stupid …" Kim cursed yet again. She wasn't sure how many times she's called herself that since Ron left. Was she so selfish that she had to destroy more of Ron's life along with her own?

"Kimmie, are you alright?" Her father's voice sounded as he climbed the stairs to her room.

"Daddy?" Kim asked, glancing up to meet her father's puffy eyes as he entered her room.

"What happened to the back porch? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh … that …" Kim couldn't stop the blush covering her cheeks.

"What happened?" Mr. Possible said, sitting down on her bed, "Was it that clown again …"

"No, nothing like that, he hasn't been back …" Kim choked back a sob at the thought of her brother's and Josh's murderer. "I … I did something bad …"

"What happened, Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible said worriedly, sliding closer to his firstborn.

"I …" Kim gulped, "I sorta … ya know …" Kim said, looking away from her father to stare at the picture of her and Ron on her night table.

"What is it, pumpkin?" He said, giving her a small one arm hug for support.

"I kissed Ron …" Kim said staring at her feet.

"And?" Mr. Possible pressed, not affected in the least.

"With my tongue."

"Ahuh," Mr. Possible nodded.

"We even grabbed each other's butts," Kim finished, surprised her father's trademark protective nature hadn't fired up yet.

"Well, then if he groped your posterior as well, he mustn't have been bothered by it then?" He mused, again to Kim's surprised, unaffected.

"Well … he wasn't 'til his girlfriend showed up and put him through the porch …" Kim finally sighed.

"Ouch …" Mr. Possible flinched, "That's the problem with dating superheroes right there, all great when they're happy, but make them mad and Ooooh, boy." He shook off the muse and glanced at his daughter, "What happened then?"

"Well, Ron and Cassie had an argument, and then she flew off and Ron … he told me to go inside and go to bed … he … I've never seen him so … so cold before…" Kim breathed, her eyes swelling with tears, "I-I think I've ruined everything between us … After Josh and Jim … I don't think I can handle … losing Ron too …"

"No, you haven't," her father said forcefully before taking it down a notch, "No, you haven't lost Ron. You two just need to work out where that kiss came from and why. Then make a mutual decision on what you are: best friends or more than that."

"You sure?" Kim asked, hope shining in her red, puffy eyes.

"Positive," Mr. Possible nodded, "You two have too much history behind you. Even if one of you wanted to throw it away, you couldn't. In a sense, you two have been almost one since you were kids. And I'm not entirely talking the romantic sense. You've both seemed to have fed off the other, mutual support like a triangle. Don't worry whatever will come from this will wash just fine, Kimmie-cub."

"Thanks, Dad," Kim hugged him tightly, "That helped a lot …" Kim sighed, pulling away from her father. "Just one thing … why didn't you flip out about me and Ron kissing and him touching me … like that?"

Mr. Possible answered in one word. "Respect."

"Huh?" Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"He respects you, Kim, if no one else, he holds you on the highest pedestal, no matter how low he may fall, he'd never hurt you. That little thing a few years ago when he was brain washed and worked with Shego proved that to me. And he has earned my respect for that." Mr. Possible nodded, "And just say daddies always want for their little girls to be swept off their feet by their heroic knights as much as the daughters themselves."

"Whoever said I had my feet swept off the ground," Kim blushed heavily, "We're just friends!" she shot defensively. "Besides … I'm no damsel in distress …" She mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you say so, sweetheart. Now, get some rest, we'll go visit Tim tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Possible said, standing up, "By the way, just friends don't share saliva." He said with a cheeky grin.

"DADDY!" Kim yelped mortified and beaned a pillow at her father's face.

"Night, Kimmie cub, it'll be better in the morning …" he said, throwing the pillow back gently and walking down the stairs.

---

"Anything yet?" Batman asked as he swooped to another rooftop.

'Nothing yet, Batman,' Wonder Woman's voice sounded in his headset.

'Sorry,' Batgirl's voice sounded apologetically.

"Keep looking, Joker doesn't just disappear like this," Batman said, a hint of concern in his usually cool voice.

Behind his levels of masks, he was incredibly worried. This was new, even for the Joker. Joker never was one for covering his own tracks. He's always been one who wanted to be sought out, he did everything for attention. He never disappeared into thin air before. And that had the Batman more paranoid than usual.

Batman stood to his full height, his wing-like cloak blowing around him. "Joker … where are you?" he growled, narrowing his whited-out eyes. Movement on a rooftop a few blocks down caught his eyes. A part of him had hoped it was a mistake earlier, but now that he saw her, he knew she had gotten back in costume.

The Batman fired his grapping hook and swung across the street to the building complex where the grim reaper-themed Phantasm stood waiting for him. "I've been expecting you to catch up sooner or later." She said in a masked voice.

"Andy, go home," Batman said coldly, "Let us handle the Joker, go home to your family. And get rid of that mask … once and for all … please."

"How easy is it for you, Bruce?" Phantasm asked in irritation, "to give up the anger? The hate? The chance for revenge?"

"I'm not doing this for revenge anymore, Andy," Batman stated, setting his jaw determinedly. "I don't think it was ever really about revenge. But now … I want to preserve what I have, and protect them, and make them proud. Do you think James, Kim, and Tim are proud of what you're doing, Andy?"

A cry of rage sounded from the Phantasm as she dove at the Batman, who easily sidestepped the attack. She attacked again, and the Batman sidestepped again, not even unwrapping his body from his cloak. "Fight me!" She yelled, her claw still red with the blood of Duff Killagan.

"Even if I let you go, Andy," Batman stated, dodging yet another attack with ease, "Do you think you could fight the Joker after this long without any training or field experience? You're not as young as you used to be, Andy … I'm not either. Let it go."

"I want to make him pay!" Phantasm hissed, "As if killing my father and our relationship … TWICE wasn't bad enough … he attacked my family! And you expect me to sit on the sidelines and watch you and Ron and your little club play detective?"

She never even saw the punch coming, and as soon as the gloved fist connected with her mask, she reeled back and shook her head, only to have a punch hit her in the sternum followed by two more crosses. "If you can fight the Joker, prove it to me." Batman growled, glaring at the Phantasm as if she was any other villain or a hero intruding on his city. "Prove it."

"Gladly," the Phantasm said, standing up right and rising to attack the Batman, yet all her strikes were blocked with frustrating ease. After fifteen minutes of rage driven attack, the Phantasm was panting in exhaustion and all Batman had was a few cuts on his arms from blocking her claw.

"Go home, Andrea," Batman said softly, his voice melting into that of the Bruce Wayne she had feel for.

"I can't, I just can't do that…" Phantasm said in a shaky voice, pulling back her mask to show a tearstained and sweat covered face. "He hurt my babies, Bruce … He hurt **our** baby."

_A man bumped right into Thomas, sending him stepping backwards, "Hey, could you help me?" the rough looking man with a sinister smiled said to the family. "I was just hungry, Mac. Could you give me some money, just enough for some food?"_

_"Thomas …" Martha said warily, holding Bruce close. _

_"Don't worry, Martha, no harm in helping a fellow Gothamite out," Thomas said, pulling out his billfold. _

_"Yup no harm at all," the man said, pulling the billfold from Thomas' hand then tearing Martha's pearl necklace off her. _

_"Now see here!" Thomas called, reaching for the man._

_What happened next would forever repeat in young Bruce's mind. _

_BANG _

_BANG _

_Bruce's blue eyes widened in terror as his parents fell down to the ground on either side of him, neither of them breathing or showing any signs of life as a puddle of red fluid began to gather around them._

Batman's eyes widened as he stared into Andrea's broken blue eyes.

"Fine," Batman said in a shaky voice, "Just be careful and watch your own back … don't hurt your family more than it already has."

"I'll call it a night... for you... and my family," Andrea said, pulling the mask back down over her face. "You're right, it doesn't make the pain go away, Bruce, the masks … But you have to admit, you feel most alive when you're wearing your mask and flying through the air."

"I used to, Andy," Batman stated sadly, "I figured you'd have seen you have something that should have made you feel more than that by now."

---

Dr. James T. Possible finished his cup of coffee before making his way to the master bedroom of their three story home. He was surprised to find the night table's lamp burning and his wife sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Andrea?" James asked, approaching his wife. She was still in her black body suit, but her cloak, mask, and glove was lying on the bed and her claw was in her lap; she cleaning the blood off the blade. "Are you alright?" he inquired, approaching the redhead carefully.

"I was ok," Andrea said, placing the blade back in the case at her feet. "It was almost magic, Baby," she said, turning to her husband with tears streaming from her eyes, "When I was out there tonight, when I was moving from building to building … when I destroyed a threat to Kimmie … even when I was fighting Bruce … I was alive again … it didn't hurt …"

"I'm going to stop the Joker once and for all," Andrea said, her voice filled with the same determination that James had seen in Kim many times before. "But for now… can you hold me a while?" She asked, her voice dropping to that of a timid, broken woman. James said nothing, but wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly.

---

Robin watched the Batwing take off before walking down into Titans Tower from the landing pad on the roof. He walked through he hall when he spotted Beast Boy.

"Hey, Birdie," Beast Boy greeted the teen with a smile. "Superboy and Kid Flash have both been looking for you. Didn't seem too thrilled either. What'd you do?"

"Nothing really important," Robin said shortly.

"Ah ok, that bad huh?" Beast Boy nodded knowingly, "Superboy's in the game room on the second floor. Might look him up first, he's got the thickest skull."

Robin said nothing but continued on to the elevator.

He made it to the second floor that over looked the lobby of Titans Tower. It was extravagant and somewhat reminded him of a fancy mall's lobby. Brown tile floor, plants decorating around, and in the center was a statue of the original Teen Titans team. Robin took a look at the statue of Dick Grayson, the original Robin, before turning toward the game room. He never got a word in before a fist collided with his face with such force it sent him sailing over the railing in to the air.

Robin never hit the ground as a strong fist grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air. "We had an agreement, Rob," Superboy growled as he loomed over him. "Remember what I said?"

"If I hurt Cassie, you'd kick my skinny, freckled butt?" Robin asked with no emotion.

"Good, you remember." Superboy nodded with a faint grin.

"Too bad you can't do it." Robin said, kicking the Boy of Steel in the chin with everything he had, surprising him.

"What the heck?" Superboy shook his head, surprised at the pain.

"Mystical Monkey Power," Robin smirked, "Magic. Your weakness, right?" he asked, back flipping away.

"Yeah, you're right," Superboy nodded, lowering himself to the ground, "That doesn't mean I can't hurt you too!"

Robin prepared for the strike, when a fist out of the blue sent him flying hard into a potted plant, dazed.

"Bart!" Superboy shot at Kid Flash, who was standing where Robin was a second before, "He's mine!" as soon as he said that a super-speed punch sent the heir of Superman flying backwards.

"He's not the only idiot in this tower!" Kid Flash shot angrily. "Yes, Robin hurt Cassie, but he isn't the only one! If you hadn't been a blockhead, she wouldn't have cried so much before Robin showed up or had gone to HIM instead of YOU!"

"What?" Superboy asked, pulling himself to his feet, only to have Robin perform a swinging kick right to his ribcage.

The Boy Wonder then turned to the Junior Speeder and threw a series of batarangs at him. Kid Flash easily dodged them all.

"That the best you can do?" Kid Flash humphed before getting hit in the back of the head by all six batarangs.

"Homing Batarangs, Dodge all you want, they'll still get you," Robin stated before getting tackled in the back by the Boy of Steel, and the war was on.

Robin rolled with the blow and roundhouse kicked Superboy before getting kicked in the back of the knee by Kid Flash followed by a tooth loosening punch by Superboy.

The fight devolved into a simple rolling on the floor brawl filled with punching, kicking, and biting (by Kid Flash). Finally, Superboy got a hold on Robin's ankle, and, with two hard spins, sent the boy flying like his name sake, right into the statue of the Teen Titans.

The stone statue shattered as the boy flew through it, before going face first into Starfire's potted plants on the other side. Robin groaned and pulled his face out of the dirt and turned to see the two super powered Metahumans barreling toward him. A singing arrow struck right in front of them causing them to freeze where they stood in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Cissie said from the second level, holding her bow still before her, looking at the three bruised and battered teenagers. "Real mature."

"Stay out of this!" Superboy said, turning to Cissie, who had been joined by Beast Boy and Raven. "He's brought this on himself." He said, Bart nodding in agreement.

"Oh, shut up, Conner!" Cassie said, pushing past the three at the stairs, to stomp toward the three battered heroes. She was in her Wondergirl outfit, with her blond ponytail bouncing with each stomp. "Kon-El, Bartholomew, what have you two got to say for yourselves?" She scolded angrily.

"C-Cassie …" Conner and Bart both whimpered fearfully at her flaming blue eyes directed right at them. "We were just … um … yeah … err …" they both muttered at the same time.

"I said SHUT UP." Cassie yelled, getting in both their faces. "Let me guess, after I interrupted you and Cissie with your little screw date," She said not noticing the shocked glare Bart sent Conner, "You decided to come to the tower and fight for my honor, right, Conner?" Cassie asked, using a tone like a mother who caught her children breaking her best china. "And YOU, Bart," Cassie said, turning her attention to her unofficial 'little brother'. "Where did you get the idea that you had to fight Robin? Do you honestly believe I can't take care of myself?" She asked turning to the both of them "Both of you? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT."

"Uhh …" was the only reply.

"Yeah, I thought so," Cassie snorted, "Look, if I need a Superman and Flash to swoop in and save me like a damned damsel in distress and DESTROY THE GODDAMN TOWER LOBBY TO PROVE THEIR MANHOOD, THEN **I'LL ASK FOR IT!**"

She then turned her attention to the dazed Robin, "And you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, oh, were you not wanting your full name known here? I'm sorry!" She shot sarcastically, "We're through, so you can go back to your precious KP anytime you want now!"

Robin started to make some reply but what ever it was, was cut off by Superboy's booming voice.

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone stopped short as they heard the words from an unexpected source. Their eyes were drawn to Conner as he stood up to lock eyes with Cassie.

"You have got some nerve to try and yell at us … at me like I'm a fucking child, Cassandra."

"Now, see here, Con-"

Conner quickly cut her off. "SHUT UP! YOU'VE HAD A YEAR TO SAY EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO TALK!"

Cassie backed away a step at the fire in her Ex's eyes.

Conner continued speaking. "Since day one, you've found something wrong with me no matter what. You think I should be upset for not trying harder to hold onto our relationship. Well, congrats, I am sorry. But before you take the young amazons' award for ending a bad relationship, let me enlighten you on a few points. Point one, when we first got together, yes, I was hesitant about a relationship, but if you haven't forgotten, I just got abandoned by every single person I considered my friends and family, so excuse me for being scared. Two: I was still genetically stuck at the age of 15 and I sure as hell didn't expect to ever be able to age again. Then when I finally was able to age again, I had to see the first friend I EVER had murdered right in front of me. And I COULDN'T SAVE HER! So I'm sorry for being afraid of getting in a relationship after I found out everyone else I had loved was dead or worse off. Then when we did try again for a relationship, Donna Troy died at the hands of a Superman robot and don't you dare try to tell me you didn't blame me, Cassie, your actions said differently. And even after we got back together, you still pushed me away at times, and I didn't want to lose you. But lo and behold, I did. And I had to sit by and be the good little hero who's willing to sit back and accept that he lost someone he loved. And I did. I stepped back and accepted you were in love with someone else. But I did still try and think of myself as your friend. And as your friend, I was mad you had been hurt, but since you want me out of your life so badly, well then, wish granted, Cassie. Never again. Ever."

Cassie's eyes were the size of saucers as Superboy stared at the girl, almost daring her to reply. "I …" She glanced around to see that Cyborg and Starfire had seemed to arrive at the sound of the shouting. All eyes were on the two young heroes. "I see …" Cassie choked. "Cyborg … Star … I think … I'll just go home for the weekend this time … bye …" She said in a small voice before flying out the front door slowly almost numbly.

Not a word was said as no one knew exactly what to say. The only sound in the room was the slight hum of Raven's healing powers repairing the physical damage Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin did to each other.

Finally, Starfire broke the silence, "I hate to sound heartless toward Cassandra, but I believe that was a long time coming," she nodded, her curly red hair bouncing with the movement, "She has been stubbornly childish too long. And those emotions you have kept canned up are not good for you, friend Conner."

"You mean bottled up, right, Star?" Beast Boy asked still intimidated by the tension in the air.

"Bottle? I know nothing about the bottle! That must have been Cyborg bringing it into the tower!" Starfire said quickly, her green eyes wide with guilt.

"I thought she seemed a little bouncier than normal the other night," Raven's emotionless voice spoke, though a smirk played on her pale lips.

"I was not drunk Tuesday night!" Starfire argued, panic filling her voice, "I know not what you refer to!"

"Did any of you boys hear anyone mention Tuesday night?" Cyborg asked the still tense teen heroes.

"You kids get in some street clothes and go into town and get some dinner," Cyborg stated, "We've gotta talk about Starfire's activities more seriously for a little while."

Starfire whimpered slightly.

"So we're not in trouble for fighting down here?" Kid Flash gulped nervously.

"Hell, yeah, you're in trouble for what you idiots did down here," Cyborg stated, "And you can guess what you'll be doing this weekend. Now get outta here and enjoy your last night of peace before you get down to working in the morning!"

Cyborg watched the three boys and Cissie go up the stairs and waited for the sound proof elevator closed. "Good thinking there, Starfire." Cyborg grinned at his old friend. "That was a great way to break the ice."

"Yeah … fast thinking … tee hee…" Starfire chuckled nervously.

---

The elevator to the bedrooms level was quiet. Robin continued to study Superboy with a new found respect.

Up until now, Ron had looked at the boy as a knock off fool, given power he didn't deserve, and living it up under his namesake's reputation. After what he said to Cassie, he was sure that assumption was dead wrong.

Finally the Boy of Steel spoke and it wasn't what he expected. "You're really THE Ron Stoppable?"

All the eyes in the room turned to Superboy in mild surprise. "You know, half of Team Possible?" Conner continued, somewhat unsurely.

"Well … KP... Kim was the one who came to Wayne Manor not too long ago, remember?" Robin asked, somewhat surprised by this turn of events.

"I know, and I knew your first name was Ron, but it never really clicked you know?" Superboy said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Not really that surprised, Batman only picks the best for partners. If I'd known who you are, I would have pushed harder to have Kim accepted on the team."

Robin continued to stare, trying to figure out how Superboy could have turned from complete dislike to almost shy hero worship… "Wait…" Robin's head shot up in recognition, "No way …" His voice shifted to Ron.

"Is it so wrong to be a hero and have other heroes?" Superboy said his cheeks turning pink. "Everybody knows Team Possible rocks."

Conner took a glance at Kid Flash, expecting teasing, but only found the boy trying to look like he wasn't staring at him and Cissie standing incredibly closely.

He caught the boy's eye and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. As if it would make anything better.

"So you're a fan of Team Possible, and don't think I'm a loser and a hindrance to KP?" Robin asked, no gruff in his voice at all, which caught most of the occupants by surprise, "I mean, not that it isn't cool and all, but … I didn't think there was any TP fans out there who didn't want to hang me and beat me with a stick!"

"Are you kidding?" Superboy gawked, "Dude, I saw you and Kim take on that monkey dude a while back on CNN. You ruled ass, man!"

"Aw, KP does most of the work, I'm just a distraction." Robin said, pulling off his mask. "Most of the time when I went solo I usually just cause more destruction, accept for one trip that … I'm not supposed to talk about, but it was fun."

"Distraction," Superboy said, giving a chuckle, "Dude, You and Kim made Batman and Robin –no offense- look like amateurs on the team work side of things!" Superboy grinned, "I even tried calling Cassie CS sorta like you call Kim by her initials for a while, kind of …" He drifted off as painful memories once again rose, causing the elevator to fall silent again.

"Hey, you know, I know the perfect place to go for dinner," Ron said, removing his cape. "If anything can rise your spirits, bud," Ron said slapping Superboy's shoulder, "It's Bueno Nacho."

"I'm not really one for Mexican food …" Superboy said softly in a depressed tone.

"Dude, you've never had GOOD Mexican!" Ron chimed, "Nothing like a Naco to fix you right up!"

"Naco?" Bart and Cissie both asked as all three stared at the Boy Wonder curiously.

"You don't know what a Naco is …" Ron said, his voice dropping back into his bat voice. "Then I feel that there is only one thing to say, as I heard wise woman once say …" He said still in his bat tone, before taking a deep breath. "COME CONSUME MASS QUANTITIES WITH ME!" He finished with a loud laugh.

---

Meanwhile, below the streets and even lower levels of Middleton, the Joker spun in circles in his chair laughing hysterically. "Ok, enough, play's over, time to play another game!" Joker chuckled before picking up the phone. "Come on … come on … pick up the freakin' phone!" finally whom he was calling picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Crane …" Joker said, grinning even more than normal. "Yes, I need another favor, fear-boy. It's time for the next phase. We hit Kim's lil blond buddy next, I want him to scream like a 'lil bitch …" Joker stopped to laugh loudly at his own 'joke'. "Like a 'lil bitch, HAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Next chapter, just as Ron's healing begins, something horrible happens that will unravel him worse then before. Can Kim and his new friends help him through his worst fears? I'd like to thank my friends Richy and Leo for the help with this chapter and some of the scenes. Thanks bros!

But first here's a preview of another fic **WITH NO CONNECTION TO KNIGHTS WHAT SO EVER** this is just another fic that the plot bunnies have pulled together which will come after new years. Enjoy the preview and don't forget to leave a review about the chapter and/or the preview. Also the song in the preview is Inner Universe, the theme from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (hint, hint). Enjoy!

_I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable … _

We know, Dr. Possible, we know with Kimberly in the same boat as Ronald it is hurting you as well … and we know you care for Ronald as if he was your own, he… often spoke … of you as his second mother …

_Is there any hope for them? Please, tell us the truth …_

_At this moment in time … they're bodies are too damaged … The explosion almost killed them both, had they not tried to shield each other it could have been worse … we've placed them on life support systems to keep their brains active, and I have no intentions of letting them die. Not like this. _

_How long do you think it will take?_

_How ever long it takes. Kim and Ron are both fighters, they'll come back, but they can't on their own … not yet …_

**_Angels and demons were circling above me_**

**_Breaking the hardships and starry ways_**

In a tall building deep in the heart of the advanced city of Shinhama, Japan, twenty five years after Kim and Ron's final mission, a redheaded woman with deep brown eyes typed away at her computer terminal that controlled the massive tank. The lab was clean and sterol, various models and diagrams decorated the clean metallic walls and the silvery floor reflected all that was on it. The woman brought a hand to her headset/ recording device and pressed record while watching the screen. "Journal entry, Name: Doctor Kimberly Lynn Possible, date: February 2, 2030, time: fifteen hundred hours." The woman spoke, "It's almost time, all the work we've done; first Grandma Possible and Dad and Uncle Tim, and finally me. It's finally ready. The cybernetic replacement processes are tested and approved. It's time …" She said with a smile, "Time to bring them back."

"With a punch of a button," Dr. Possible said with awe in her voice, "The lives of two young people, my Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron, will be saved. Let it begin … NOW!" She said punching the enter key on her key board and the tanks jumped to live.

**_The only one who doesn't know the happiness_**

/Download mental algorithms programming into cyberbrains KP and RS complete/

Two tubes filled with a yellowish liquid rose from the floor in front of the computer set up. Dr. Possible nodded and pressed a few buttons. And what looked like two human brains with various wires and microchips were lowered into the tanks.

**_Is the one who couldn't understand his call_**

/Cyber inner body construction commencing … please stand by …/

Robotic parts were lowered into the tanks and slowly they began to take a single form per tank. First a humanoid torso, then bits and parts were placed and attacked forming limbs, feet, hands, fingers, toes. Finally parts came together to form what appeared to be opened mechanical human skulls.

**_I am Calling_**

/Cyber inner body KP construction … complete/

/Cyber inner body RS construction … complete/

**_Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_**

**_To stay myself longer..._**

"Begin nervous system construction and physical construction now." Dr. Possible said, punching a few keys again.

/Nervous system and physical F construction for Shell KP commencing …/

/Nervous system and physical M construction for Shell RS commencing … please stand by …/

**_Calling, Calling,_**

the two 'cyberbrains' were lowered into the robotic skulls, and as soon as the robotic arms were out of the way, the skulls closed up, looking even more human. Then red and blue nerve-like wires shot from the spinal cord area of the cyber bodies, spreading like a web over the bodies.

/Nervous System for Shell KP … complete/

/Nervous System for Shell RS … complete/

A moment later the physical construction began, to make the two Shells look human. Two pictures came up on screen that and Dr. Possible studied them a moment, one was of a confident green eyed, redheaded girl, and the other was a laid back freckled faced blond headed boy. "See you soon Aunt Kim, Uncle Ron …" Dr. Possible said hitting enter again.

**_In the depth of longing_**

**_To stay myself longer..._**

Fluid began to bubble from the 'nerves and veins' over the metallic bodies, slowly taking the appearance of flesh and muscle. On one side the cybernetic body began taking a somewhat lanky male appearance. Broad shoulders, martial artist's build of muscle, full anatomical correctness all around. Even across the seemingly18-20 year old face was a small spread of freckles.

**_Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._**

In the other, a thinner feminine body the same age as the male was being created. A thin yet muscular waist and arms, shapely legs, broad hips, rounded face and features, medium sized, B cup breasts, and an over all athletic appearance.

**_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._**

Blond hair began to sprout on the head of the male Shell, as well as other areas of body hair. Meanwhile on the other Shell ginger red hair began to grow.

**_...Endless run..._**

**_While I'm alive, I can try not to fall while flying,_**

On the male Shell the once plain white eyes began to take a chocolate brown color before the lids, adorn with fresh grown eye lashes closed slowly under dancing blond hair.

**_Not to forget how to dream... how to love_**

**_...Endless run..._**

Bright emerald green eyes lit before her eyelids slowly closed, her long red hair moving in the fluid like a red flame.

**_Calling, Calling now, For the place of knowing_**

**_There's more that what can be linked_**

/Shell KP … complete/

/Shell RS … complete/

"Beautiful …" 'Major' Motoko Kusanagi said gazing over the reborn body of Kim Possible, then turning her violet eyes to the sleeping form of Ron Stoppable, "And he's as handsome as I always pictured," the purple haired young woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe they're really back …" An African American man in his mid 30's said grinning at the pair, "We're all old, and they're still young. Hard to believe..."

**_Calling, Calling now, never will I look away_**

**_For what life has left for me_**

"Couldn't have happened without your help, Dr. Load," Dr. Possible said, turning to the genius. "Do you want to do the honors of waking them?"

"Let's wait for her brothers and mother to arrive," Dr. Wade Load said, nodding wisely.

**_Yearning, Yearning, for what's left of loving_**

**_To stay myself longer..._**

"Very well," Dr. Possible said with a broad smile.

"Think they'll join up with Sector 9?" the Major asked, gazing at the two Shells.

**_Calling, Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_**

"I have little doubt," Dr. Load nodded, "Once they get settled in, they won't be able to stay on the sidelines long."

"Hope so," the Major said, her violet eyes dancing in a way they haven't since she was a little girl gazing up at her idol, who was once again before her.

**_To stay myself longer..._**

"I know so," Load nodded, "They're together." He said earning a glance from the two women.

**_Calling, Calling, in the depth of longing_**

"When they're together," Wade finished gazing up at his long lost friends, "They're unstoppable."

**_To stay myself longer..._**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**GHOSTS **

**IN THE **

**SHELL**

**_Coming soon … _**


	16. Facing Fears Part VII

Chapter 15: Facing Fears part 7 

_It's been awhile  
Since I could...  
Hold my head up high_

_It's been awhile  
Since I first saw you_

_It's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you_

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond the means_

_It's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted_

_It's been awhile  
Since I could say I loved myself as well and..._

_It's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up  
Just like I always do_

_It's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem_

_Consequences that I've rendered  
Gone and fucked things up again...again_

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away_

_Just one more peaceful day_

_It's been awhile  
Since I could...  
Look at myself straight_

_It's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_

_"It's Been Awhile"_ - Staind

* * *

Diana sighed in relief when she finally landed beside the open patio on the backside of her apartment. She let out a loud breath as she removed her tiara and shook her long, raven mane in the cool morning air. "I love him, but Bruce is a slave driver … not that I blame him in this." Diana spoke to herself. "Where was Ron? I thought he'd be hunting the hardest to keep Joker from hurting anyone … Diana, look at yourself, talking to yourself … and answering … Bruce is rubbing off on … who's there?" Diana asked, her voice taking a harsh tone as she heard a soft whimpering. 

Diana carefully walked toward her bedroom and was shocked to see Cassie in her bed curled in a ball, dressed in one of Diana's nightshirts. "Cassie? What are you doing here?" Diana squeaked with a befuddled look on her face.

"What am I doing here?" Cassie choked, "I'm here because I'm a lousy bitch and I've got nowhere else to go!"

"Cassie, don't say that word, and you're not one of those, trust me, I know," Diana said, sitting down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't … wouldn't under-understand," Cassie whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. "You've never used boys' hearts and ripped them to shreds without a bit of mercy."

"Umm …" Diana looked down at her lap with a pink tint to her cheeks as Cassie's head popped up with narrowed eyes, "Oh, yeah … you would."

"Cassie, let's not get into my past mistakes," Diana said, turning to the girl before she found a vent to avoid the issues. "Now tell me what happened. You can trust me."

Cassie watched her former mentor hesitantly. "Cass, I know … I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. I've hurt a lot of people; I've hurt you, but … I always liked to think that somewhere we at least kept some strings of friendship between us …" Diana said softly and hopefully. She then held out her hand in the proverbial offering of the olive twig. "You can trust me."

Diana didn't know what hit her as she was tackled literally off the bed. She hit the floor of her bedroom with a thud and felt Cassie's trembling arms around her waste and the girl's face resting against her upper chest trembling with sobs. "Hey, it's ok," Diana whispered awkwardly as she gently rocked the girl in her lap, "let it out."

Cassie pulled back and sat across from Diana, and began twiddling her fingers in her lap. She took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened between her and Conner, her and Ron, everything.

Cassie finished her story and glanced up at Diana with puffy, red eyes awaiting a response.

Diana stared at the girl for several moments, chewing on her lower lip and taking everything in before finally speaking. "I … I wish I could say it's not your fault, Cassie, I really do … The best I can do is it's not completely your fault …"

Cassie's eyes started to brim with tears again, but before she could sob, Diana pulled her into an almost bone-crushing hug, "Don't … do that anymore, you're going to make me cry too …" Diana whispered into Cassie's blond hair.

"Listen there's blame all around in this situation, Cassie," Diana said, holding the girl at arms length, "even with me and Batman." Diana said firmly, "I should have been a better guide to you, and Batman should have been a better teacher to Robin other than teaching him to fight and be a detective, or at least warned you about training your then boyfriend to be a cold blooded knight."

"So …" Diana looked at the girl firmly, "What are you going to do now?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cassie said hoarsely.

"You're going back to Titans Tower, aren't you?" Diana asked with a slow nod.

"No, I'm not, how can I face them, either of them, or Cissie, or any of the Titans after … THAT?" Cassie asked, her eyes slightly wider in fear.

"So I was right then," Diana said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, pausing for a sniffle, "right about what?"

"When the Teen Titans were reformed," Diana crossed her arms, "You were determined to prove to me that you were growing up, that you were or close to being an adult." Diana stated, pausing to see if Cassie was listening, which she was. "Adults make decisions, sometimes they're good decisions, sometimes they're not. But adults don't run, mature adults anyway," She added, taking a quick glare to the picture of Bruce Wayne on her night table, "the point is, are you going to face up to your mistakes, and go on about your life, maybe even fixing some of the damage that's been done. Or are you going to be a child and run away from it?"

Cassie let her chin rest against her chest, letting her long hair hide her features. The two set in unnerving silence for several moments before Cassie finally spoke up softly. "What was that?" Diana strained to hear her.

"I said you're right," Cassie said, her head snapping up, her blue eyes shining with determination.

"So you're going back," Diana asked, her lips twitching as she fought back her grin.

"Yes," Cassie nodded quickly, "It'll be awkward for a while, but if Ron's anything like his teacher, it shouldn't be long for me to be too infuriated at him to really care if we dated before."

"Hey, remember that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Diana said in mock-offence. "No matter how true it is." Diana then gave a small smile, "What about Superboy?"

"That … will be the toughie," Cassie sighed, deflating slightly.

"It's called starting back at the drawing board, Cass," Diana patted her shoulder. "Just look at it as starting from scratch. You have to convince him to trust you again, and then you can be friends again, maybe even more." Diana winked.

"Diana!" Cassie blanched, "I thought you hated Conner?"

"I don't hate anyone, Cassie," Diana scolded, "And I find it hard to hate him after how he and the previous Robin helped Bruce and I get together."

"Huh?" Cassie tilted her head to the side.

"Tim Drake couldn't have sealed us in the Batcave by literally blocking all exits by himself." Diana said, lifting herself to her feet.

"Those two …" Cassie chuckled, "That isn't very surprising."

"So are you going back now?" Diana asked, helping Cassie to her feet.

"Yes … but … Diana?" Cassie asked looking up at the woman hopefully, "Remember before we started fighting, you used to make the best chocolate milkshakes …"

"Alright, two chocolate Themyscyrian milkshakes, coming right up," Diana said giving Cassie a one armed hug and lead her toward her kitchen. "You know, you really are growing up on me, Cassandra."

"I hadn't noticed," Cassie said with a smug smile.

"I have for a while," Diana said with a straight face, "I wish I had your boobs when I was your age." She said, thoroughly enjoying the various faces Cassie suddenly made.

"Di-Di-DIANA!" Cassie yelped, staring at the Amazon with wide eyes and glancing from her chest to her face and vice versa.

"What?" Diana shrugged, "Never heard of late bloomers?"

Cassie just shook her head and the two girls laughed as they walked in to the kitchen.

* * *

Middleton Memorial Airport was smaller than the massive airport in Upperton, but it was still a pretty active little hub. Outside the front of the small, well-kept airport, a simple little ice cream truck sat with a woman in trench coat and hat sat in the driver's seat patiently. 

A tall skinny man stepped out of the airport and approached the ice cream truck. He had short red hair, wore a brown three piece suit, and carried a single suitcase.

"What's up, Doc?" Harley Quinn chirped, grinning at the somewhat scary looking man.

"What does the clown want now?" the man asked with a sneer.

"Batsy's in town and Mr. J. wants for ya to take care of somebody for 'im!" Harley said in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Oh?" Dr. Crane asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Here ya go," Harley said as she handed him a manila folder.

"I've seen Kim Possible before," Crane stated in an annoyed tone.

"That's not ya target! Stop being snippy!" Harley crinkled her nose at the man.

The man behind the Scarecrow mask glanced up before flipping through the pictures, "So you want me to kill her goofy sidekick?"

"Keep a lookin!" Harley chimed, "Mr. J figured somethin' out!"

"What?" Crane asked, turning the next page and his eyes widened, "Stoppable's Robin?"

"It's all theory," Harley shrugged, "but either way, get one or the other. If the other one disappears when one dies, it's true, if it's not, oops our bad!"

"Interesting way to test a theory," Crane shrugged, "But if the Joker's still paying, I'll do the job."

Neither noticed Batgirl on the rooftop watching them.

Meanwhile in San Francisco's Bueno Nacho, laughter echoed in the nearly abandoned dinning room of the restaurant. The Teen Titans were in their street clothes sitting in a large booth in the corner, laughing at Ron's stories of his earlier adventures.

"You got … STUCK in the air vent?" Cissie tried to catch breath. "Why didn't you just take the stupid ring off?"

"You're not paying attention, Ciss," Bart said swallowing his bite of naco, "By the way, Ron, genius work with these nacos! Anyway, he was stuck so he couldn't get to the ring."

"That and I was still stuck on musclesmanhood so I wasn't thinking straight," Ron shrugged, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Yeah, wonder if Conner will ever figure out that equation isn't right," Cissie smirked at the teen sitting across from her.

Conner narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"So," Ron said, noticing Bart getting uncomfortable with Conner and Cissie's flirting. "I still can't believe you didn't know who I was, Con," he chuckled, "I talk about KP all the time, Kim Possible, and it still didn't clue in?"

Before Conner could reply, a beeping came from Ron's pocket. His smiling goofy face instantly morphed to serious stone look as he brought the cell phone to his ear. He glanced around for a moment before speaking. "Robin."

The Titans grew concerned when Ron's eyes darkened and his cheek paled, "No, you'll never get here fast enough … hold on." Ron said, glancing up at Kid Flash, "Bart, I need a lift, think you can give me a faster than a speeding bullet ride to Middleton?" Bart nodded also, gaining a game face. "Got a ride, be there ASAP, Batman."

"What's wrong?" Cissie asked with concern.

"Scarecrow," Ron stated, standing up from the booth in full 'Bat-mode' "And Batman thinks he's after KP. Let's go, Bart."

* * *

Robin held on as Kid Flash streaked across the country side toward Middleton. "So why didn't you have Conner fly you?" Kid Flash asked as they rocketed along. 

"Wanted to talk." Robin stated, his lips twitching.

"About?" Kid Flash asked.

"You like Cissie, and Cissie's sleeping with Conner," Robin said softly, almost in his Ron voice but not quite there.

"Don't remind me," Kid Flash sighed, changing his path to dodge a building.

"There's more there than what we know," Robin stated, "I don't think they're seeing each other. I think you still have a chance."

"Detective skills from Batman?" Kid Flash asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Nope, something I'm as good at if not better than Batman," Robin said, giving him a Ron-like grin, "following hunches."

"Almost there, we gonna go in in-costume or we putting on street clothes?" Kid Flash asked as that zipped past the 'Welcome to Middleton' sign.

"You meet up with Nightwing and Batgirl. I'll go check on KP, besides I need to apologize anyway." Robin said as Kid Flash dropped him at a abandoned building near Kim's home.

The youngest Speedster zipped toward where Robin said Batgirl and Nightwing were set up. Nightwing looked surprised when the kid formerly known as Impulse appeared on the rooftop beside them and saluted dramatically. "Kid Flash reporting for duty, SIR!"

"Batman said you were coming with Robin," Nightwing said with a small smile. "Welcome to the stake out." He nodded, looking back to see Batgirl shyly hiding behind him.

"Stake out? Aw, I was hoping for some fun," Kid Flash sighed, "Oh, well, hi Batgirl!"

Cassandra whispered a greeting, but shrunk back farther behind Nightwing hiding her shapely body in her cape shyly.

'What's going on with …' Nightwing mentally mused before it clicked into place and the original Robin grinned with amusement, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Kim just finished getting dressed to go visit her brother when a knock on her door startled her. "I'm almost ready, mom," she called out. 

"It's me, KP." Ron's voice came on the other end, and Kim froze in fear and dread.

"R-Ron," She cursed herself for stammering as she opened her door, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Kim" Ron said after a deep breath, "I didn't mean to snap at you last night, just everything that happened tends to weigh on you, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about … what I did. I really don't know what came over me. I just …" Kim rambled before looking up with a start, "Are you and Cassie ok?"

"We're … not really ok, but it's ok." Ron said placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. "It'll wash, so don't worry about it."

"You sure …" Kim asked timidly.

"Yeah, besides I've got other things to worry about than girls," Ron said pulling Kim into a hug, "Like my family."

"Ron?" Kim asked unsurely.

"Legal or not, you, your parents and your brother are my family, KP, the only real family I have left. Don't forget that." He whispered into her hair. "You're all I fight for. Just like a little sister who keeps getting into trouble."

"Yeah … sister …" Kim whispered, looking away slightly, "You're only older by a few months, Stoppable," she added forcing a playful tone as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two embraced each other for the first real open hug they've had since before he left for Gotham.

"Hate to interrupt, but were going to go check on Tim. Are you coming, Ron?" Mr. Possible asked, planting a hand on each of the two young adult's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm in, Mr. P," Ron nodded, "Never know when a bird will need to fly," He whispered and Mr. P nodded, understanding his meaning. Mr. Possible knew his wife's secrets and the secrets she knew. Ron was skilled fighter before everything happened, and now that he had been trained by a living urban legend, he knew his family would be as safe as they could be with Ron around. Mr. P knew Ron would die before letting anything happen to Kim or anyone else in this household.

"Then, let's go, kids." Mr. P said as they left the room.

Kim and Ron followed Mr. Possible to the car where Mrs. Possible was waiting in the passenger seat. The ride was a quiet one to the Hospital, but Ron wasn't that surprised. A member of the family was dead and the other in the hospital. Ron especially kept a close eye on Mrs. Possible from the rear-view mirror. Her eyes troubled the fifth Dark Squire. She had just lost a son and the other badly hurt, while her face showed sadness, her eyes were different.

They weren't the loving, caring eyes Ron knew from childhood. They were cold, angry … and seemed even hungry.

"You ok, Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked softly.

She turned back to the boy with an obviously forced smile. "I will be, Ron, don't you worry …"

Ron nodded unsurely as the car pulled into the hospital parking lot. The family entered the hospital and made their way to Tim's room. They all paused at the door as if they were all gathering themselves before they slowly entered the room to find the boy lying on the bed. His face was pale and emotionless with bloodshot eyes and a heavily bandaged shoulder.

"Timmy?" Kim whispered in a squeaky voice at her little brother, calling the boy the nickname she hadn't used in years with her eyes filling with tears.

"How do you feel, son?" Mr. Possible asked, taking a glance at his quiet wife.

"I'm …" Tim whispered sadly, turning his big, sad eyes to the group. "I'm all alone now …"

_"MOM!__ DAD!" Ron called trying to pull open the hatch to his parents' tank, his adrenaline going higher from hearing their screams mixed with strange laughter. _

_"Death by Smilex!"__ Joker laughed, "Best way to go... is with a smile!" _

_"You … you bastard …" Ron growled when the clouded tank grew silent. _

_"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say," Joker grinned, "I mean, I think I did them a favor! They could have died in a car wreck, or a plane crash, or one of your other little friends could have got them and disfigured them horribly, but I, out of my great mercy, will make you remember them with a nice, big, happy smile!" _

Before any of the boy's family could react, Ron was on Tim, pulling him into a gentle yet strong hug. "Don't say that," he whispered, "You're not alone. You're never alone."

Tim nodded slowly as Kim also wrapped her arms around her two boys. A moment later, the whole surviving Possible family was in a group hug on the boy's bed.

They were there a moment before Tim spoke up, "Can I talk to Ron for a second, guy to guy?" Kim and her parents looked at each other before nodding, leaving Ron with the boy.

"The freak that shot us," Tim spoke up, looking up at Ron, "You can't let my sister fight him …"

"Tim …" Ron started.

"No," the boy shook his head, "He … he's not like the others, the ones that were goofy and funny … Ron, I don't wanna lose anyone else, including you and my sister."

"You know Kim," Ron tried to reason, "But I don't plan on letting her take him on anyway … the Joker's no joke …" Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded to himself in decision. "I'm going to tell you a secret, one you can't tell anyone, especially KP."

Tim nodded seriously.

"Good, listen, me and my friends, we're going to stop that monster," Ron said, "We'll stop him for you, Jim, Josh, Kim, and everyone else he's hurt." Ron then grabbed the bottom of his heavy jersey and eased it up, letting Tim see the red armored tunic with the 'R' symbol on the corner of his chest.

"You're …" Tim's eyes widened.

Ron nodded, as he fixed his shirt back. "It's a big secret, Tim, but I just wanted you to know I trust you with my life. You still have one brother, pal, and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

Ron couldn't help but smile when he saw the awe and life return to Tim's eyes. The boy had a long way to go, but it looked like he had just jumpstarted the healing process.

The happiness of the situation was shattered when a scream echoed through the hallway.

Ron gave Tim a quick glance before he dashed out to see what was going on. He found Mr. Possible and a group of nurses checking over a screaming nurse, writhing in his grasp. "What's wrong?"

"Some guy dressed up like a scarecrow threw some gas in this girl's face, and she started screaming. Kim took off after the guy and Andy … I don't know where she went!" Mr. Possible said, fighting the girl.

Ron reached into his bag and pulled a small dart from his utility belt and leaned down beside Mr. Possible. He poked the needle of the dart into the girl's neck and a moment later she calmed down, but continued trembling. "What was that?" Mr. Possible asked.

"It was … the antidote to fear toxin," Ron said, before glancing up at the nurses, "When the Scarecrow broke out it was handed out to all the Wayne Enterprises higher ups just in case."

"Do you have anymore?" one of the nurses asked, all of them buying his story.

"Sorry, that was the only one I had …" Ron said regretfully, and then glanced at Mr. P's questioning gaze. "Really."

Ron stood to his feet, "I'm going after KP. She's in over her head with this guy."

"Ron," Mr. Possible called after him, "Be careful!"

* * *

"Hey, straw man," Kim bantered as she stood on the rooftop looking at the Scarecrow. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's not polite to pass gas in a lady's face?" 

"Ah, Kim Possible," the Scarecrow's hoarse voice spoke softly, keeping his back to the girl. "As witty as I have heard you to be and as foolish."

"Scarecrow, right?" Kim asked, taking a fighting stance, "Original outfit you got there, bet it's real itchy."

The creepy villain slowly turned to face her, completely unaffected by Kim's wisecracks and put downs. "You're but a child. And the Joker fears you to be a problem? The Teen Titans show more maturity and battle experience than a mere babe like you."

"I've been at this a while," Kim responded, her temper starting to get the better at her, and took a jumping kick toward the man, who easily sidestepped the sloppy attack.

"I expected better," Scarecrow whispered. "I expected a challenge at least. You're but a girl playing hero like so many others play house."

"At least she's trying to do the right thing and fighting the good fight instead of running around in a straw suit trying to scare people." A voice spoke behind Scarecrow and he turned quickly to see the Boy Wonder with his cape blowing behind him.

"The Joker was right," the villain smiled behind his full cloth mask, "approach Possible and her little bird will come flying."

"Time to go back to the little padded room, Johnny," Robin said, taking a step toward him, "Easy way or hard way, which is it?"

The Scarecrow laughed, "Just like the others," the masked villain chuckled, "Why do all Robins think they're unstoppable."

"Never said I was," Robin stated, drawing his bo-staff, "What I did say was you're going back to Arkham one way or another."

"Of course," Scarecrow nodded, "I believe it is inevitable for me to return to that _fine_ establishment … but before that …" he said turning to face Kim. "Nothing is more beautiful than a young woman's screams of terror …"

"Kim, get out of here!" Robin called out, lowering his guard, preparing to counter attack Scarecrow's attack on Kim; an attack that never came.

Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask as the Scarecrow turned quickly back to him, throwing four pellets at the Boy Wonder's feet. The four pellets exploded on impact creating a large green gas cloud. Robin coughed and gagged, trying to cover his mouth and nose to no avail.

"Simple little fake out," Scarecrow laughed, watching as Robin went down to his knees. "You'd think the student of the Bat would have recognized that. Even a fool would have recognized that!"

"Yeah," Kim spoke up, forgotten by the villain, "and also a fool would turn his back on an opponent, shows that you know all about that!" Kim said bringing her knee hard into the small of Scarecrow's back.

"You little bitch," Scarecrow hissed backhanding Kim, sending her sprawling across the rooftop.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" a deep voice called, and the Scarecrow turned to see the Phantasm flying toward him. Scarecrow barely ducked the claw, but didn't miss the hard punch sending the skinny, costumed scientist to the ground, with the Phantasm on top of him. "Your angel of death awaits …" the Phantasm hissed, bringing the claw back.

"Hey, that guy's mine," Kim barked, jumpkicking the Phantasm off the dazed Scarecrow.

The Phantasm looked stunned at Kim as the Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head. Kim started to move on one of the two; whichever it was would remain a mystery as her moves halted at Robin's screaming her name. Kim and Phantasm both turned to see Robin on his knees, holding his head and screaming.

"Robin?" Kim asked, turning her attention from the villains.

"What were you saying earlier, Ms. Possible?" Scarecrow asked, readying another handful of gas-pellets. "About turning your back on your ene-UMPH!" He gasped as an incredibly hard shoulder hit him in the back sending him to the ground. He gasped for breath and turned to see a large black and red S over him.

"Titans?" Phantasm asked quietly before a golden lasso fell around her shoulders, quickly followed by a powerful electric shock.

Black energy enveloped Scarecrow's pellets before launching them into the air.

"These are our friends." Starfire said floating down between Kim and the two villains, followed by Raven and Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg.

"You mess with one of us," Wonder Girl said, landing to stand beside Kim, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You mess with all of us." Superboy finished, popping his knuckles.

Scarecrow didn't get a MD for nothing and realized instantly he had lost this fight and tried to get away.

"Oh, no, you don't, skinny cloth person," Starfire called after him, her eyes glowing.

"No, this is my town, my catch!" Kim growled tackling the Scarecrow to the ground. She pulled his arms behind his back roughly and snapped a set of cuffs from her own belt.

"Nice tackle," Wondergirl said helping Kim heave the Scarecrow off the ground.

"Nice lasso work too," Kim nodded, then clicked, "Skull-face, where'd he go? And Robin! Is he ok?"

The Titans looked around the rooftop and found both Phantasm and Robin missing. "Dang, where'd they go?" Superboy asked out loud.

"Phantasm … left and Batman grabbed Robin." Raven stated emotionlessly "If you would actually stay aware of what was going on around you, you might have seen it happen."

"He did?" Superboy asked, looking around, "Going to have to have Ro...bin tell me how they do that."

"We'll handle this guy," Cyborg said, gripping Scarecrow's arm. "You get back to your family. And don't worry about Bird Boy. If he's with his boss, he's ok."

"Who said I was worried about him?" Kim asked shortly, looking away.

"Kim," Wondergirl spoke up and Kim glanced her way questioningly. "We're not friends, but … I respect you. I apologize if I was … unfair to you before. We had something in common that shouldn't be a bad thing."

Kim outstretched her hand to the blond. "Ron wanted us to get along …"

"Too bad it had to happen after we broke up, huh?" Cassie couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

* * *

"Keep him down!" Batman shouted above Robin's screams as he, Nightwing, and a horrified Kid Flash fought to hold the Boy Wonder down while he writhed and thrashed around screaming in horror. 

"Ron … Robin …" Batgirl whimpered, watching in stunned horror as her friend suffered from the fear toxin.

"He'll be ok, Cass …" Nightwing, said gripping the young man's left arm. But Batman immediately negated that statement.

"He's breathed too much toxin, he'll go into cardiac arrest if he doesn't get the antidote," Batman stated seriously as he gripped his right arm with one hand, and reached for his belt and pulled out a needle.

"Keep him as still as you can," Batman whispered as he brought the needle to Robin's jugular. In one swift motion, he jabbed it into his neck and injected the anti-toxin into his blood stream. "Now we have to wait for it to work."

"What happening to him?" Batgirl said in a trembling voice, though the mask hid her face, it was obvious she was crying.

"He's facing himself," Batman said, narrowing his eyes.

_"This the place, KP?" Ron asked, easing into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. _

_"According to Wade it is," She said turning on her flashlight as they walked through the maze-like set of up crates and boxes. _

_The pair walked out of the maze and into a large yet dark central area of the warehouse, when suddenly a blinding spotlight came down on them followed shortly by all the lights in the warehouse. _

_"Trap!"__ Kim gasped, as she and Ron took fighting stances. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages, Mole Rats clothed and unclothed! Do you know what time it is? It's time for everyone's favorite game show! Judge! Jury! And Executioner!" The Joker announced overly dramatic as he stepped out on a massive stage in the center of the warehouse beside two covered tanks on his left and right. _

_"I am your host, The Joker, and this is my lovely assistant," The Joker said, making a hand gesture toward a woman to the side in a skintight black and red jester suit and her face marked with white and black clown make up, "The lovely Ms. Harley Quinn!" _

_"Who … what do you want?" Kim asked, forcing down the nervousness. _

_"I just want to have a few laughs, my dear Kimberly!" The Joker chuckled, "Now then, let's get on with the show! The rules are quite simple really, Kimmie-cub, You and your little idiot sidekick will play the roles of Judge and Jury while I, the Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker, will be playing the role of Executioner!" _

_"What?" Kim gulped, her insides clenching in fear. _

_"What the heck are you talking about, Clown boy?" Ron said stepping before Kim protectively. _

_"Ain't this sweet, the sidekick trying to protect the frightened heroine!"__ Joker squealed, and then grew serious again, "Let me make it clearer, we have two couples behind curtains #1 and #2. One lucky couple will get the chance of a lifetime! The chance to have had an encounter with The Joker and lived to tell about it, while the other will be getting a one way ticket to that lovely resort called The Afterlife!" _

_Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back at the Joker, both working hard at figuring a game plan. When the situation got worse. _

_"Harley, introduce our contestants!" Joker chimed, and Harley Quinn pranced over to Curtain #1, and pulled it. The two faces Kim saw made her heart shatter and her lungs fill with panic._

_"Behind this curtain are the brilliant rocket scientist and loving father, Dr. James Possible, and his lovely wife, esteemed brain surgeon, and working mom, Dr. Andrea Possible!" _

_"Oh no …" Kim gripped Ron's arm mostly to keep her steady as the insane woman slinked over to the second curtain. _

_"Behind this curtain are the jack of all trades and respectable father, Donald Stoppable, and his lovely banker wife and loving mother, Barbara Jo Stoppable!" _

_"Let them go!" Ron growled, locking eyes with his terrified parents. _

_"I will, Ronnie, oh, I will, but only one couple," Joker laughed, "One of you is leaving an orphan, which will it be? Kim or Ron." _

_"KP, now would be the time for one of your grand heroic plans …" Ron said, glancing back at his redheaded best friend, and his heart dropped at the sight he saw. Kim's face was pale and contorted in panic while her head shook back and forth in denial. Her breath came in short hicks as she began to hyperventilate. _

_Ron's mind raced, maybe just maybe he could pull it off. 'Lets see, I can make it on my own if needs be, won't like it, but still … then there's Kim, Jim, and Tim, there's more at stake there …' Ron glanced up and looked back at the still horrified Kim. "It's going to be ok, Kim, don't worry." _

_Ron dashed forward past the clown and shoved Harley Quinn out of the way throwing open the hatch on Mr. and Mrs. Possible's tank, locking down his own parents' tank and activating gas pumps in with them in the process._

_"MOM!__ DAD!" Ron called trying to pull open the hatch to his parents' tank, his adrenaline going higher from hearing their screams mixed with strange laughter. _

_"Death by Smilex!"__ Joker laughed, "Best way to go... is with a smile!" _

_"You … you bastard …" Ron growled when the clouded tank grew silent. _

_"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say," Joker grinned, "I mean, I think I did them a favor! They could have died in a car wreck, or a plane crash, or one of your other little friends could have got them and disfigured them horribly, but I, out of my great mercy, am going to make you remember them with a nice, big, happy smile!" _

_Joker then turned to Kim, who was with her parents and the trembling with rage Ron. "You know what I said about the rest of you leaving here alive?" he asked, pulling a pistol from his jacket, "I lied." _

_Ron watched in horror as in slow motion as a single bullet shot from the Joker's gun that flew toward Kim's face. Kim's head slowly flew back as the blood shot from the back of her head through her hair as she fell back to the ground. The gun went off again, this time bullets passed through Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible. _

_Ron watched them all fall, no longer beside them but standing before them. He felt sick as he felt a giggle escape his throat and his eyes widened when he saw a smoking gun in his hand. _

_He heard the glass overhead shatter and looked up to see the blond headed Robin drop from the sky light landing gracefully before him. "Murderer," Robin said standing his full height, glaring at Ron through his domino mask. _

_"Wha … no, I'd never kill anyone!" Ron gasped dropping the gun as if it burned him. _

_"Wouldn't you?" Robin asked, cocking his head to the side. "You murdered your parents. Didn't they love you? Didn't you love them? Did Kim's parents mean so much more to you that you'd kill your own parents, let them die, in favor of the Possibles?" _

_"You brought him to Middleton," Robin snarled, "Wade is dead. Jim is dead. Josh is dead. And who's fault is it, Ron? It's yours. You couldn't save them. You can't save anyone." _

_Suddenly the Teen Titans joined Robin, completely surrounding Ron. _

_"And you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, oh, were you not wanting your full name known here? I'm sorry!" Wonder Girl shot sarcastically, "We're through, so you can go back to your precious KP anytime you want now!" _

_"All you've ever done was run," Robin smirked. "You've ran from your problems, from the truth, from Kim. You've especially run from yourself." _

_"I … I'm not running!" Ron screamed, back stepping away from the group, before bumping into something, somebody behind him. _

_Ron turned and his eyes widened when he saw his own lower face on a well built man. The lower face was all you could see. The rest of the man was dressed in a black, skin-tight outfit with a red bat symbol on his chest, a red belt, red trimmed batwing-shaped cape, and a cowl exactly like Batman's except red eye covers. _

_"Are you?" the Batman asked. _

_Ron's eyes widened as this Batman stepped around him to stare down Robin and the Titans. He opened his cape like a bat opening its wings, and in a flap the accusers were gone. This new Dark Knight turned to face Ron. "You are the Darkness and the Light." He said strangely, and before Ron could question, Batman's cape was wrapped around him as if embracing him. _

* * *

Robin's eyes widened and looked around to see the emotionless faces of Nightwing and Batman and the relieved faces of Kid Flash and Batgirl. 

He was trembling, but he kept his game face on as he pulled himself slowly to his feet. "You ok, kid?" Nightwing asked as he helped him steady himself.

Robin shrugged off Nightwing's hand and stepped past the group, drawing a grappling hook. "Where ya going, Robin?" Kid Flash asked as Robin fired a line.

"Home." Robin said in as close to a bat-voice as he could muster before swinging away.

"Will he be ok, Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"He's strong." Batman replied behind them.

"That didn't tell us any-" Kid Flash complained turning to where Batman was standing to find it empty, "-thing. Figures."

* * *

Kim sighed as she and her father walked into their home. "I'm going on to bed, Daddy," Kim said kissing her father's cheek. "It's been a bad day." 

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart, goodnight." Her father embraced her before she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and half screamed when she saw she wasn't alone.

_It's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way candles light your face _

"Sorry, KP," Ron said softly as he continued to stare at the floor from his seated position on her bed.

"It's ok," Kim said kicking off her shoes and padding toward him. "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, seeing his tearstained face.

_It's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste _

"I killed them," Ron stated, choking down a sob.

"What?" Kim said sitting down beside him, tucking her legs under her and resting an arm across his shoulders. "Ron, I'm here. Talk to me."

"I let my parents die. Even if I did save yours in the process, Kim, I killed my parents." Ron cried, "There had to have been another way, there just had to be … but I let them die … I killed them."

_Everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem_

Ron gasped when he felt two soft hands grip his face, turning him to face her and almost drowned in an emerald sea. "Ron, listen to me. You did what you thought you had to do. You made a tough call. And you saved my parents life. Yes, your parents died, and maybe there was a way to save them. But you can't torture yourself like this, Ron."

_To me...I know this pain_

"The point is, Ron," Kim said softly, "You saved three lives, when all of us could have died in that warehouse."

_I cannot blame this on my father  
Who did the best he could for me _

"And one more thing, Ron," Kim said, moving in to give him a soft gentle kiss on the lips. "Your parents are proud of you. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, KP," Ron whispered with a trembling voice.

_It's been awhile  
Since I could...  
Hold my head up high _

"Ron, I've got the rep for being able to do anything. But they're only half right. I need you with me. When you're with me, I can do anything." Kim stated, beginning to cry as well. "You've always been there for me, Ron. Let me be there for you."

_It's been awhile_

At that moment, all of Ron's walls collapsed and he slid down to the floor, hugging the still seated Kim around the waist and buried his face in her lap his shoulders jerking as he loudly sobbed, finally letting go of the pain he'd felt for months.

"It's going to be ok, Ron," Kim whispered soothingly running her fingers through his hair, "it's going to be ok …"

_Since I said I'm sorry_

**

* * *

End of Facing Fears Arc **

**Next chapter: Fall Out pt. 1**


	17. Fall Out Part I

**FALL OUT: PART 1 **

Birds chirped as the sun warmed Ron's face, bringing him back to consciousness. He sighed slightly, not wanting to wake up, and hugged the body-pillow in his arms tighter and buried his face into its golden-red hair. "Wait …"

Ron's eyes snapped open as bits and pieces of last night flowed into his mind. He came to Kim's place upset over what the fear toxin had shown him. Kim held him while he cried and mourned his parents. Then … "oh boy …" Ron gulped as he felt Kim's nude body begin to wiggle closer as his own equally nude body spooned against her back.

Ron carefully untangled his arms and legs from his best friend's and slowly started to climb out of bed. That course of action stopped suddenly when Kim's hand gripped his wrist and her ankles wrapped around his leg. "Where do you think you're going? It's a cool morning and I need my Cuddle Ronnie to keep me warm," Kim purred, glancing over her shoulder at the shocked teenager.

"Kim…" Ron breathed as she rolled onto her back to look up at him while holding the blanket high on her chest to hide her nudity, "About last night, it …"

Kim reached up and pressed her finger to his lip and made a shushing noise. "You and I both needed that. I'm not ready for a relationship again yet either, so last night we just experimented with the whole 'Best Friends with Benefits' thing."

Ron gave a slow shy nod, and Kim tugged on his arm. "Now, come back to bed, muffin, it's cold." He looked at her in disbelief over what she had just called him and then sighed in defeat before climbing back under the covers and letting Kim curl up beside him.

"Kim, as comfortable as holding you is …" Ron said as she hugged him with her head resting on his shoulder. "What if someone catches me in bed with you and us both sans-clothes?"

"Ron, you're being paranoid, like that's going to …"

"KIMBERLY! RONALD!" Her father's voice yelled from the entrance of her room.

"Uh oh …" They both said in unison.

"Daddy …" Kim eyes widened in horror and tried to cover herself as she fought with Ron over the bed sheet.

"Mr. Dr. P … I can … I mean … I don't want to go to a black hole!" He breathed fearfully despite all the training Bruce had given him to control his emotions.

Mr. Possible walked into the room, his eyes not leaving the two horrified young people on the bed 'til he reached the wastebasket beside the bed. He took a glance inside and gave Ron a cold look. "Good, you used protection." He said as he turned his back. "Get dressed, and I'll tell your mother we have to have a place at breakfast for Ron."

Kim and Ron watched with awed faces as Mr. Possible left them alone. "That …" Ron breathed.

"Was too close …" Kim finished as they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**(--V--) **

Batman's eyes narrowed as he silently treaded along the side of the sewer path below the streets of Middleton. His eyes trained forward on the flashlight and for any movement in the shadows and his keenly trained ears listening for any sounds around him.

"You two do realize flying gives off a slight whishing noise." Batman stated without even glancing from his path.

"How did you know …" Wonder Girl gawked as she and Superboy floated from around the turn and approached the Dark Knight.

"See, I told you the man is a Meta with actual eyes in the back of the head!" Superboy exclaimed.

"No, I heard you flying," Batman snapped, still not looking back. "Go back to the surface and stay out of my way."

"You might need help." Superboy stated, as he and Wonder Girl refused to leave.

"If I needed help, I would have brought someone who could." Batman stated coldly and started onward into the sewers. Batman stopped after a few moments and glance back. "Stay at least ten feet back; stay as silent as possible unless I speak to you. Understood? Two eyes, two ears, one mouth, you can understand which ones are important." He said as he continued on.

The three made it into the shadows for several meters before Batman spoke up. "So, already moving in for a rebound?" the Dark Knight asked a surprised Wondergirl, nodding toward an equally flustered Superboy.

Wondergirl quickly recovered and placed her hands on her hips. "Diana warned me you might pull something like this," She said, looking down her nose at the Dark Detective. "I'll answer that, if you answer this." Batman quirked an eyebrow. "When are you going to grow a spine and ask Di to marry you?" the only sound was the flashlight clattering as it hit the stone path.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he scooped up the flashlight and turned his back on the teenagers. "We should be approaching a Global Justice sub-base. They've been strangely quiet since the Joker showed up. I want to check that out."

"Did he just back down?" Superboy whispered to the stunned Wondergirl, who was expecting an argument.

"I heard that," Batman grunted from ahead.

"See?" Superboy pointed as they began to follow, "So a Meta!"

"Superboy." Batman snapped.

"Oh, God …" The Boy of Steel gulped loudly.

Superboy slowly floated around the corner where Batman stood at a large metal door. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"How would you deal with this situation?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Huh?" Superboy blanched, staring at the Dark Knight.

"How would you deal with this?" Batman asked, nodding toward the dead end. Superboy nodded, but Batman held up his hand. "Think about the tools at your disposal, Superboy. Heat vision. X-Ray vision. Super strength. Super hearing. Your telekinetic powers. Your predecessor had a problem with using every muscle but the one that counted."

Superboy flushed slightly and narrowed his eyes, triggering his X-ray vision. "Well … can't just knock it down, there's a pillar on the other side. Don't want to risk bringing down part of whatever's above us."

"Good, so what would you do?" Batman asked, "Not what Superman would do. Think for yourself. Fill your own shoes. Forget Kent."

Superboy nodded and scanned the area with his X-Ray vision. "Why use all those super powers when I don't need them," he said as he stepped toward an odd-colored brick in the wall and pressed it, activating a sliding door. "Use the muscle that counts."

Batman gave the teenager a smirk. "You've got a lot of potential, boy." The Dark Knight said with a short nod. "Just remember Kent craps the same as everyone else, and you'll be ok." With that the Bat swept into the hidden hallway leaving the two teen heroes in stunned awe.

After a moment Superboy and Wondergirl followed the Dark Knight into the seemingly abandoned sub-base. "Strange …" the Batman whispered to himself as he read the most recent base logs.

"What is?" Wondergirl asked, glancing at the digital notebook in Batman's hands.

"All Global Justice members were ordered to return to the Central HQ." Batman stated, narrowing his eyes. "Strange, but considering their role, not unheard of." He then sat the notebook back down and turned toward the door. "Looks like a dead end here; I can determine more of this from the Cave."

"So we came down into the sewers for nothing?" Superboy and Wondergirl asked in unison turning toward the Bat, but finding themselves alone in the abandoned sub base. "I hate it when he does that …" Superboy complained as they moved toward the exit.

**(--V--)**

Ron sat back in the booth at Bueno Nacho with Bart Allen, Dick Grayson and Cassandra Cain. "He's still here," Ron whispered, sipping his soda.

"You don't know that; he could have fallen back when he saw Bruce and the kids digging around in the sewers." Dick stated, taking a bite out his naco. "By the way, great job coming up with this."

"I doubt it, but stranger things have happened," Ron nodded, "like Bruce actually letting Cassie and Conner tag along."

"He's been acting strange." Cassie stated, poking at her naco questioningly. "Ba-Bruce, I mean."

"Stranger than dressing like a bat to make bad guys crap all over themselves?" Bart asked, earning a glare from the other three occupants.

"He has … spoken to me… more recently. Since your arrival actually, Ron." Cassie said, tilting her head at the naco. "He has also been giving me instruction on maneuvers I have never seen before."

"Yeah, he actually called me for a change the other day," Dick said, "And he didn't ask any business questions. He just … talked. It was weird."

"That is unusual …" Cassandra mused.

"That wasn't the weird part." Dick shook his head. "He was asking for help putting up the tree."

"Tree?" the three others asked in confusion.

"Christmas Tree," Dick said, and Cassandra gasped in shock. "That was my reaction too. And also he's going to have a big Christmas gathering for the family and friends. Meaning Titans new and old, the Kents, the Possibles, and God knows who all else."

"What's he up to?" Ron rubbed his chin.

"Dunno, maybe he's just an evil old man trying to get into heaven now," Bart shrugged.

"Who knows," Ron shrugged, standing up with his tray. "I'm going to go back to the Drs. P's place. Keep me updated if anything new comes up," Ron said, walking away from the group.

The three remaining casually dressed heroes sat in silence for a moment before Bart glanced to Cassie's half eaten naco. "You gonna eat that?"

**(--V--) **

Hidden away from Middleton, the Batwing sat almost abandoned except for the costumed crime fighter at the computer. "Batman?" Wonder Woman said as she came down to land on the gangplank of the jet. "I brought lunch? Your favorite," She said, walking into the rear of the jet, Batman not even acknowledging her as he continued tapping away at the computer. "Batman? Bruce, you alive?" Diana fought a smirk as she walked toward the Dark Knight.

"He's targeting Kim's family," Batman stated in his usual "work-voice". "The Possibles are the last stable family Ron has; I can't let him hurt them anymore than he already has."

"You're not a machine, Bruce, eat. I brought a Big Mac." Diana opened the paper bag and ran the small box in front of Batman's face.

"Odd, I recall you saying I WAS a machine the other night," Batman replied in his usual tone as he opened the burger box.

"Hera, give me strength …" Diana rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the inner hull's seats. "Do all men just think about sex in the presence of their lovers?"

"Ron went thirteen to fourteen years without thinking of it around Kim," Batman said, taking a bite from his burger. "Of course, they were childhood playmates. I think that's why Dick and Barbara had so much trouble out of their relationship. Pre-Puberty friends have a hard time having relationships."

"And should Ron and Kim work out?" Diana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Stranger things have happened," Batman nodded before taking another bite.

"Like us?" Diana smiled, leaning back against the hull of the Bat-plane.

"I was referring to the Kents, Farm boy from another planet meets military brat from the city," Batman shook his head, "Doesn't make sense, but they work. Like Kim and Ron work."

"I never knew you were such an expert on romance," Diana crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I'm an expert on everything," Batman added, taking another bite.

"Oh really?" Diana stifled a chuckle. "Why's that?"

"I'm Batman."

**(--V--)**

Ron narrowed his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk. He was being followed, he could tell, but who was it? Was it Bruce, Diana, one of the Titans, or even Catwoman? He narrowed his eyes when he realized none of them would have stalked him like this without alerting him that it was them, well maybe Selena, but he would have a harder time detecting her.

Ron took a side turn into an alley and sure enough who ever was following came down behind dressed in a trench coat and hat. The man didn't make a sound when Ron grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall of the building. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Long time, no see, Ronnie-Boy!" the grinning clown smiled at him as the hat fell off his green-haired head.

"Joker …" Ron's eyes widened as the Clown kicked him back, laughing hysterically.

"My, oh my, have you been working out, sonny boy? Wouldn't mommy and daddy be tickled pink their wee skinny goofball has become a Ma-an!" The Joker giggled, tilting his head to the side. "I've been watchin' ya since ya came back to Middleton, Ronny, or should I say … Robin?"

Ron reached for his pager to call for help but stopped before he pressed the button. Joker murdered his parents, his "brother", his Kim's Josh. This wasn't Batman's or the Titans' fight. This was his. Ron dropped the pager to the ground beside him. "Me, Robin, got a few screws loose there, Clown-boy?"

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're the Boy Blunder or not, Ronnie-boy, nor does it matter if Brucey Wayne is really and truly no doubt the Bat-freak. What DOES matter, is you are the lovely Mrs. Kimberly Anne Wayne, sorry, Possible's bright eyed BFF w/ Benefits!" Joker laughed loudly. "Don't look surprised, Ron. I said I was watchin' ya, and I got some video footage at my hideout of you and Kimmie-girl together last night that will have every pre-teen in the country jacking off for weeks!" Joker laughed even louder at Ron's wide eyed response. "I really was surprised that such a well known and supposed roll model duo could be so … so … KINKY!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked, tightening his fists.

"It's nothing to do with you per-se, Ronnie-kins," Joker nodded, rubbing his chin dramatically. "I know Andy and Batsy had a thing going back in the day, and then she disappears and lo and behold exactly sixteen years later! Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything hits the scene. She's got the fighting spirit Bats made popular, and oddly enough, it wasn't hard to figure out she was Batsy's baby girl! So, long story short, Bats is getting old and I can't have the old freak passing on his genes." Joker dramatically ran his finger along his neck. "So Kimmie has to go, but before I do that, I gotta poke a little fun out of her and make her good and crazy. I want Kim to be a rabid animal, so that when I put her down, the world will thank me for it!"

"You're insane …" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"That's what my girl Harley used to say!" Joker laughed, "But she loves me anyway, stupid bimbo!" Joker stopped laughing quickly and took a very deep-thought look. "You know, since Kimmie's Batsy's girl, wouldn't it be ironic … yes, yes I like this idea even better, Ronnie-kins, I think you'll like it too. I'll push her off the deep end, and then … wait for it, it's gonna get good, I'll blow Harley's brains out and let the driven nutty Kim take her place as my bed bunny!"

"Over my dead body," Ron growled before throwing himself at the Clown, gripping the clown's neck, only making him laugh harder. "You killed my parents, you bastard; I won't let you touch Kim or the rest of her family!"

"I killed a lot of people's parents, Ronnie-poo, and some kids too," Joker laughed before kicking Ron in the unprotected crotch then hitting him in the side of the face with brass knuckles. "As for you not letting me touch Kimmie and her fam … Let's see you STOP ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, Moo." He kicked the stunned Ron in the chest sending him down to the ground. "Had to complete the rhyme. Cute, huh?"

"Won't … let you …" Ron wheezed, as he fought back to his feet.

"Oh yeah, you definitely are Bats' apprentice, Ronnie-boy, you can't hide it if you're as tough as you're acting," Joker grinned, hitting him hard in the rubs again, sending him back down to the ground. "Don't worry, Ronnie-poo, I'm not going to kill you here," Joker said, picking Ron up by the hair. "I want you to die right in front of Kimmie and the Bat. Teach them what happens when you screw with Mr. J." Ron heard him laugh even harder before he slammed his face into the concrete, knocking him unconscious.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: The Joker, vs Kim Possible, The Batman, and the Phantasm for the life of Ron Stoppable.**

**A/N: The 'muffin' bit was an obscure reference to Fred Perry's Gold Digger. Check it out won't you at Antarctic Press. **


End file.
